


Simple Solution

by wi1dmoon



Category: King Arthur: Legend of the Sword (2017)
Genre: Arthur變成五歲歲, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-06-11 19:53:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 57,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15323061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wi1dmoon/pseuds/wi1dmoon
Summary: 這本來是開玩笑的（呃），在我說起「覺得 Arthur 在喜歡的人面前會很坦率」時，跟著想到「如果是小朋友 Arthur 呢？」，再然後就想到變小好像會很有趣。其實想了五、十、十五歲會是什麼樣子，但薩說想看五歲歲，就寫了五歲歲～所以，這是寫給薩的。





	1. Chapter 1

「你是……William爵士？」驚人細小的手握成鬆鬆的拳頭揉去眼角生理性的淚水，他在說話間張大嘴打了個呵欠，Bill盯著那幾顆小巧可愛的虎牙，全不受控地想著他長大後這些到底去了哪裡？然後才在那隻小手搭上自己手臂的瞬間被拖回不得不面對的現實。「是嗎？」

對那張臉上被弄糊塗似的疑問無力應對，Bill盡了最大努力讓自己的表情不要太過扭曲，「對，呃、你可以叫我Bill就好，吾──」Bill咬著舌尖吞回那必定引他疑慮的稱呼，卻一時完全想不起他曾經怎麼稱呼年幼的王子，「──Arthur。」他的語速不自然地快，明顯不知所措但他面前的孩子卻為此睜大了眼睛，幼貓般幻藍的瞳孔熠熠生輝。

「我喜歡你叫我Arthur！Bill。」

笑彎的眉眼比面前的大人們記憶中曾見過的笑臉更可愛上無數倍，Bill可以聽見身旁的Percival不自在的吞嚥聲，但他完全不想轉頭確認以免在那人臉上看見鏡射似的恐慌。他看著Arthur左右轉頭張望四周，在那短暫的分秒他很想轉身逃離營帳，可那孩子已經皺起眉，他又看回Bill故作鎮定的臉，歡快從他眼中褪色得如此迅速，Bill只感覺胃像是被冰冷的手指無情拽住般往下重重一墜。

「這裡是哪裡？不是卡美洛？」小小的Arthur抬起頭，以一個約莫五歲的孩童來說，他的咬字實在過於清晰到令人訝異，「我為什麼在這裡？」

他的每一個問題都有完全合理的答案只是沒有人知道怎麼對他說明，Bill張了張嘴，他知道下一個問題會是什麼但他打從心底不希望自己真的聽見，「Art──」

「媽咪在哪裡？」Arthur說，微微瘺起了嘴彷彿下一秒就會哭出聲音，卻意外沒有真的哭泣，他只是睜著大大的眼睛輪流看向面前的Bill和Percival，然後他（以一個五歲孩子來說驚人）有條不紊地從包裹著他的毛皮大衣中掙脫，堅定爬到坐在床邊的Bill大腿上，端端正正面向他坐好，雙眼逕直對上他的，姿態就像他不想聽到、也不會接受一個不能說服他的答案，Bill知道這完全只是錯覺，但他彷彿看見了那總是傲立人群之前，意氣風發的、英格蘭現任的王，「爹地呢？」


	2. Chapter 2

這一切始於一場沒人能夠預期的意外。

卡美洛年輕的王在百無聊賴時，偶爾會突然冒出在他真正還是那個年紀時來不及發作的孩子氣，輕裝遊歷成了他逃避日常事務的首選，再小或聽起來再不可信的傳言都可能把他釣出卡美洛，總是只帶著幾名騎士，有時甚至省去近衛，溜到流竄有趣傳言的村莊，私下查探那些聽來荒謬（往往也是真的荒謬）的鄉野趣談。

那總是很有樂趣。  
某個領主盛傳鬧鬼的城堡裡總是會有僕人失蹤，背後的原因可能是他的妻子們家族勢力轉移；幾個村莊傳說鄰近有妖魔出沒，總是有女孩兒晚上消失又在夜半溜回家，但其實只是她們帶著食物和舊衣去向新搬進森林的流浪教師學習認字和算數；再或是那些女巫，人們訝異於森林裡那間平常無人關心的小屋裡為何總是會住進一個孤僻、醜陋，行事詭異的老女人，她們沒有丈夫（一定是她哪裡做錯了）、沒有子女（一定是她哪裡沒做對），說著沒人聽得懂的話（村人當然沒有和她交談啊大人，會被下咒的），總是想著要帶走村裡的孩子（大人，她會把孩子烤來吃掉，您看看她屋裡的火爐！嗯？您問哪個孩子失蹤了……呃，我只是還沒聽說，但一定有的啊大人），不過說到頭來，那也就只是些獨自生活且已然老去的女士，只是如此而已。

Arthur老實承認，女巫傳說是他個人的最愛。數量如此之多、重疊性如此之高，讓所有分散在各地卻如出一轍的女巫事件呈現一種荒謬的喜感。他特別喜歡讓那些機靈的、只從表面絕對看不出真實身份的近衛（或說，Bill的學徒們），混進村裡，他們可能是村長遠方的親戚，可能是行旅商人或歸鄉途中的騎士，帶著「你們知道嗎，我聽人說，曾經養大國王的某位女士好像悄悄搬到這村莊附近了啊」之類閒談。  
說來奇怪，閒談總會扭曲、再扭曲，最終終歸會自己扭曲成Arthur想要的樣子。

 

但是。這次的傳言打從一開始就隱約有種令人不快的氣息。  
一開始可能會是討厭的鼠患、或趕不走的害蟲，村人們請來吹笛人，卻有幾個孩子和老鼠、害蟲們一起隨著笛聲消失。很快地開始有了用孩童獻祭能夠趕走蟲害的謠言，大人們評估著失去幾個孩子和失去糧食與作物之間的利害關係，在幾乎不具爭議的比較之下，結論可說明擺著呼之欲出。

當「那一帶好幾個村莊悶死女孩換取豐收」的流言傳進宮廷，騎士們久違地看見了年輕國王的怒火。這次就連老是對Arthur溜出卡美洛大皺眉頭的Bedivere都沒對他點了一小隊人就往外跑的行為有任何不滿，事實上年長的騎士甚至追到城門邊請求年輕的王讓他隨行。

「你看家，大男孩，我要我們回來的時候卡美洛就是該有的樣子。」年輕國王這麼說，如斯沉穩和冷靜，而他不久前才為國王的暴怒隱隱擔憂的老臣或許是第一次，意識到他年輕的王可能已經成長到了不需他太多操心的程度。

 

Arthur一行一路查訪到傳言的起源，最早在幾個月前，地點是一個只有兩、三百人的小村莊。  
被突來的鼠患襲擊，苦惱的村民們努力湊出報酬請來吹笛人，一如傳統傲慢的吹笛人在到達之後才提高價碼，又為村民無法付足金額大發雷霆。  
吹笛人最終收取了低於追加，但遠高於原定數字的報酬，明明是他一臉勉強但同意的協定，他卻吹起忿忿不平的樂章。  
那是第一個有孩子失蹤的村落。

最早的幾個村莊都是類似的狀況，只是隨著時間和距離改變，故事也迅速變調。從「不好好付錢給吹笛人，就會有孩子消失」，扭曲成「犧牲孩童就能停止災害」好像只需要間隔幾座山頭，即使是沒有遭受天災的村莊也彷彿得到祈求豐收的啟發，當一天傍晚，Arthur從柴堆上親手抱下那嚇到連怎麼哭泣都忘記了的女孩，追隨他身後的騎士們已經開始深切擔憂這一切失控最終如果不能找出一個確實的兇手，國王的怒火將會以什麼方式、持續悶燒到什麼程度。

「為什麼我的人民都是笨蛋？」  
那天夜裡，Arthur難得地用雙手雙腳纏抱著Bill彷彿抓著他的寶寶毯，埋在他年長情人頸間的聲音冰冷宛若霜原，Bill乖順讓他緊緊圈在懷裡，有一搭沒一搭地輕拍他繃緊的手臂，嘆息如此輕柔。

「有些時候，人們會真心以為那些不怎麼正確的決定看起來很對，吾王。」他悄聲說，「那不是因為他們都是笨蛋，只是他們沒辦法那麼聰明。」

Arthur當然了解Bill的意思，事實上，在那個必須不斷爭奪以求存活的環境下長大的Arthur，遠比貴族出身的Bill更能懂得一個人（或一群人）有多麼容易被恐懼牽著鼻子走，又有多麼容易失去思考的餘裕，只是那依然很難忍受。他在他肩窩呼吸暖熱的帶有Bill氣味的空氣，依然不快但至少沒那麼生氣了，「我差點殺了那個點火的混蛋。」

Bill溫柔、慢吞吞地以指尖搔抓他手臂赤裸的皮膚，那奇妙地帶有安撫作用，「你沒有，而且那人就只是個笨蛋。」

「你明明說他們不是笨蛋。」Arthur貼在他頸子上模糊地嘟嚷，差一步就是個指控，「就在剛剛。」

「這一個就是，」Bill清楚記得自己在Arthur毫不遲疑踏上著火的柴堆時用什麼方式捏起匕首，按住他的是Percival而Bill對此心存感激，「而且你沒有殺他。」我也沒有。

「我們得找到那個吹笛人，」Arthur又多蹭了他兩下，他說，和撒嬌似的動作截然不同的聲音冷厲而果斷，「看起來一切都和他有關。」

Bill安靜靠著他點了頭，幾乎要為那即將、也必定得正面面對Arthur的人感覺同情，只是幾乎。


	3. Chapter 3

「我們要回卡美洛了嗎？Bill。」  
「那是不是老鷹啊？Bill。你看！在那裡！」  
「Bill、Bill，我可以過去看看那個嗎？就在那裡，紅色的那個，那真的是蘋果樹嗎？這個時候會結蘋果嗎？可以吃嗎？」  
「Bi──ll──我可不可以不要吃烤兔肉？我們已經吃了兩天了，我可以吃麵包和蘋果就……不可以嗎？」  
「耶Bill最最好了！」

孩童小巧的頭顱歇靠在Bill胸口，他低頭確認那剛才還為林間幾頭逃竄的野鹿大呼小叫的孩子已經直接在身前睡得打起呼嚕，不知第幾次忍不住好氣又好笑的嘆息。  
這幾天以來他已經對一個五歲的孩子說睡就睡說醒就醒毫不拖泥帶水的能力有了深刻體認。  
「小孩都是這樣。」一名隨行的近衛對他們咧著嘴笑，他說著他家裡的兩個幼童「的確沒有殿下活潑」，但，也差不多就是這樣。  
雖然沒辦法更進一步驗證，但幾名家有孩童的近衛都表示五歲的Arthur「看起來和我家孩子差不多」，Bill和Percival為了Arthur變成擁有不錯表達能力的五歲，而非更幼小的嬰孩這一點心存感激，至少他們能夠一再口頭確認Arthur「我沒有哪裡痛啊？你們幹嘛一直問？」，而不用太過擔心他有什麼表面上看不出來的不適。

以一個五歲的孩子來說，Arthur近乎異常的好相處，自主性更是出人意料的高──也不是Bill對五歲幼童有多少認識，但Arthur依然比他模糊的印象中接觸過的五歲孩童更不在生理需求上令人煩心（不得不說，就算是親如Bill也沒有自信不會因為必須處理幼童Arthur的任何生理需要而崩潰，更別提一臉尷尬的Percival，以及，是的，Bill不能忍受哪怕是任何一個家裡就有孩子的近衛抱起Arthur）。

飲食和基本的盥洗就算需要協助，他也已經能自行打理大半，雖然Arthur像是對大人們總用看起來就是臨時縫改的衣物裹著他滿是疑問，卻對不合身的打扮沒有不滿。或許是對能夠騎馬旅行而非困在馬車裡滿心雀躍（一開始他們的確找來了馬車，但Arthur異常堅定地拒絕待在車廂，即使每個人──甚至是Bill──都願意陪著他他也不斷搖頭，圓滾滾的眼睛像是蓄滿淚水卻硬是忍耐沒哭出來，沒有人──尤其是Bill──能狠下心對那張小臉說「不」），在深秋的涼意中他似乎樂於窩在被Bill的體溫烘暖的斗篷裡，只探出一顆頭不住張望周遭，對路上看到的每一樣東西都心存好奇，對每一樣好奇的東西都有一連串疑問而每一個疑問開頭的句子都以「Bill」作結。

在最初幾天的新奇混亂之中，他皺著小臉接受了大人們對他說的「前陣子你病了一段時間，我們帶你去傳說中治百病的冷泉治療」這種引人疑慮的說法，也對「國王和王后不能離開卡美洛太久」這個理由勉強忍耐，但，「Vessie呢？」、「為什麼我生病的時候Vessie不在？」成了可怕程度僅次於「爹地媽咪在哪裡？」的提問。

Bill和Percival都記得Vesta，那個溫柔和善的女孩，她是Simius公爵的小女兒，在Arthur出生前就被選為小王子的第一保姆，高貴且親近皇室的家世不是她討人（尤其是Arthur）喜歡的原因，卻無疑是她死於那場叛變的理由。事隔多年，Bill和Percival當然變不出另一個Vessie，卻也說不出她早已在戰亂中死去。

「Vesta她……結婚了，所以沒辦法陪殿下一起來。」Percival難得的機靈應變得到Bill感謝的一瞥，「所以她才要我們陪你。」

Bill的補充換來Arthur哀戚但友善的凝視，年幼的孩子沉默了好一會兒，才安安靜靜爬上Bill大腿，頭縮在他肩窩，小手抓著他肚子上的衣服一角，「喔。」Arthur小小聲說，整個人彷彿縮成了沮喪的一顆小球。

大人們對此無能為力，Arthur對Vessie不在身邊的憂慮似乎更強過暫時見不到父母，而後可能是因為他醒來第一眼看見的就是Bill，也可能是因為Bill就是那個最常待在他身邊、足夠令他感覺安心的人，所以他把所有期待與人親密接觸的需求一股腦倒在Bill身上，他對Bill總會和自己睡在同一個營帳（或房間，端看他們是否會為了稍有品質的食物和洗漱，在遇見有旅舍的城鎮時進城投宿）似乎心滿意足，白天更是整天不願Bill離開他的視線範圍哪怕只有半步。

 

「他會黏著你，也不是很奇怪。」一天夜裡，Percival在Arthur吃完飯直接趴在Bill腿上睡著之後，注視著那兩人，他突然這麼說。

換了別人定然會得到Bill的白眼，但Bill已經認識Percival多年，知道這位寡言的同僚兼友人從不是樂於八卦的個性，會這麼說大概也只是有感而發。「我看起來像是很親切嗎？」Bill小小嗆了他一句，更多只是不帶敵意的抱怨。

意外地，Percival卻輕聲笑了出來，「你的親切都是假的，Bill，」他說，以一種相識多年才能有的溫情與透徹，他對Bill的瞪視回以「我們都認識多久了」意味的聳肩，「不，不是因為你可以讓自己看起來好像很親切，而是因為你愛他。」Percival的聲音裡帶著某種無需置疑的自然而然，「有眼睛的人都看得出來，小孩子？他們不用看就知道。」

Bill在Percival起身給他倒了杯酒，拍拍他的肩留下一句「晚安，Bill」時才注意到自己可能發了會兒呆，他在Percival用指尖輕觸Arthur柔軟的臉頰，輕聲說了「晚安，陛下」時愣愣回了句晚安，看著男人走出營帳的背影，突然驚覺Percival從來不曾對他和Arthur之間的關係有過任何評論──即使是在Arthur爆炸性地公開說出他倆睡在一起的時候。他不像Tristan或Blue那樣明擺著和Arthur站在同一陣線；卻也不像Bedivere那樣既崩潰又忍耐地用各種方式強力表達「求求你們再多考慮考慮」的心思，他只是安安靜靜站在一旁，而態度從不改變。

Bill感謝他的從不改變，尤其是此時此刻。


	4. Chapter 4

要打聽到那個吹笛人的消息還是比想像中稍微容易一些。  
雖然僅是透過口耳相傳，從這個村莊到那個丘陵，不過或許是因為他在這陣子以來不知不覺闖出了名號，也可能是因為他所經過之處都曾經傳出各種天災，聽說過這個人的人比預期中更多得多。最早那幾個失去孩子（而非拿孩童獻祭）的村莊提供「我們聽說他很厲害」、「在倫丁尼姆也是大人物」、「他的笛子真的能吹出吸引人的音樂，我聽見了！……有點恐怖」，之類情報，當然，對首都消息無比靈通的Bill表示這個名字從沒在他的情報網中出現過，反而是Arthur從那些對外表的共同描述想起了某個人。

「那聽起來很像Mike，」Arthur回想，對Bill詢問的視線很快地點了下頭，「我們都叫他塌鼻子Mike，他的鼻子有點，」Arthur伸出手指在Percival鼻樑前隨意比劃了幾下，「引人注目。」

Arthur記憶中的塌鼻子Mike一直沒混出什麼格局，早年曾經在（非常、非常）靠近貧民區的地方頂下一間屋子，做著出租房間的生意。

「我知道他！」Bill訝異地說，「就算是我，再無處可躲也不會到那地方去，」他因回憶皺起眉，「那個人比最沒有誠信的人更不可靠。」

「那你就認識他了。」Arthur聳起肩，「他出租房間的定價公道，還比一般更便宜一些，很容易吸引不想花太多錢又初來乍到的人，而且他週租，很多傻子會以為那表示他不怕房客住一天就跑，但事實上，他是讓第一天就想搬走的人不得不多付其他六天的費用。」

「聽起來不是老實的生意人，」Bill自己說著都覺得好笑，「你和他打過交道。」

那根本不是個問句，Arthur瞇起眼，微笑無比真誠，「有一陣子我們算是朋友。」

直到他鼓吹他的客人把Arthur的人帶回房間。  
在Arthur的地盤裡沒有多少規矩，或者說，其實只有一個規矩：她們永遠可以拒絕自己不想做的事。  
在妓院裡，Arthur總是能夠確保這個規矩被嚴格遵守，但離開他的眼皮底下，再加上一些對Arthur的風格毫無認識的異鄉人，事情就不一定了。

只要大家開心而且代價合理，Arthur對任何事都可以睜一隻眼閉一隻眼。但那一次，有個男孩兒受了傷。  
那個客人平常只找女孩，那天或許是心血來潮，他帶了個漂亮的男孩離開，過程究竟發生了什麼事後再沒有人知道，只知道那客人再也沒出現在倫丁尼姆，而塌鼻子Mike那間屋子很快就換了新的主人。

「我很確定他離開倫丁尼姆時還只是個普通的生意人。不老實，但不老實的方式也很普通。」Arthur說。

「聽起來他會離開和你脫不了關係？」Bill也不是真心想問，Arthur對他眨眨一隻眼睛，神情戲謔，「我說了，有一陣子我們算是朋友。」

但Arthur也對塌鼻子Mike離開倫丁尼姆後的行蹤毫無線索，更對他怎麼會搖身一變成為吹笛人一無所知。  
其中一個村莊給了他們「我在北方的叔叔問過我們怎麼趕走老鼠，或許他們也會去找那個吹笛人吧」這樣的消息，對於Arthur彷彿漫不在乎的詢問：「你們沒聽人說，找過那個吹笛人的村莊都有孩子跟著失蹤嗎？」，村民們只困惑回以「但老鼠真的沒啦？」，彷彿無法理解Arthur提出這件事是為了什麼。  
對村民來說，一場鼠害、一次欠收帶來的可能就是整個村莊的生存危機，在存活威脅之前，是不是有誰家少了未來的人力，真的不是他們會有心力多加注意的事。

「他們甚至連老鼠都還沒看到。」Arthur在他們離開那個地方後這麼說，乍聽像是感覺好笑但沒有一絲笑意傳進眼裡。  
他對這一切感覺憤怒，卻同時知道那些村民沒有真的做錯什麼，他們錯的是沒有做什麼。他們沒有想過求證這些傳言到底是不是能夠相信；他們沒有想過去懷疑這個傳言運作的基礎其實毫無根據；他們甚至沒有想過先查清楚自己的村莊是不是真的正在面對災難；他們沒有思考。  
但他們本來可以。

 

Arthur沉默的憤怒或許隱隱影響了整個隊伍，他們很快找到那個位於更北，更早一步進入冬季的村莊，比本來預期的進展更快得多。

面對騎士們的質問，驚慌失措的村長結結巴巴地說明「那個吹笛人要的錢我們付不出來」，所以「他很生氣地走了」，「不，沒有孩子不見，我們，呃，其實那個，住在森林邊角的那個怪怪老女人幫大家做了計算」。「計算」旁邊一個村民嚴肅地讀出這些音節就像這個詞彙本身就具有魔法般的力量，「我們今年的收獲沒有比去年差上多少，我們也不曉得為什麼好多村莊一直說著今年欠收，不不，她不是女巫啊大人，她就只是，呃、怪怪的老女人，我們用針戳過她，她有掉眼淚的！」

和村長擠靠在一起的村民們此起彼落地用力點頭，小心翼翼地問著「那女人不會被帶走吧大人？」、「她就只是老了點，醜了點，呃呃、怪了點，付她兩枚雞蛋她就肯幫我寫信，她人很好的啊大人。」

「我們不會帶走任何人，」Arthur說，承諾莊嚴一如王者應有的面貌，有一絲柔和爬進他湛藍似深海的眼底，光只是如此就讓驚疑不定的村民們能夠跟著露出一點微弱的笑。「你們知道嗎，有一種人專門在做這個，幫忙大家學會想清楚什麼事可以做，又有什麼事是不管感覺起來好像再對也絕對不可以做的，」Arthur微微偏著頭，逐一看進每一個村民眼底，「你們有誰聽過『老師』這個東西嗎？」

Bill和Percival並肩站在稍遠一些的地方看著那一群從困惑、安心再到慢慢露出信賴眼神的村民，以及神情自若與他們混坐一處卻竟絲毫不顯突兀的Arthur，忍耐著不要為此笑出聲來。他在Percival靠到耳邊，低聲說著「他甚至不用說出他是國王」時心不在焉地點點頭，那或許是這大半個月以來，他第一次看見Arthur眼底浮出真正的笑意，他不想、也不會承認，但他的確著迷地注視著他的王、他年輕的情人，怎麼也捨不得轉開視線。


	5. Chapter 5

把五歲的Arthur帶回卡美洛這件事本身不是最大的難題。  
Bill和Percival其實心裡清楚，他們之所以會在回程花費遠比來時更多的時間，並不只是因為他們想讓一個五歲的孩子少受一些舟車勞頓的辛苦，更主要的理由，是他們隱約擔憂著一旦回到卡美洛，就更難找出藉口解釋那些對Arthur而言該在卻不可能再出現的人們究竟去了哪裡，以及，沒有人真的想看見Arthur對找不到那些人會是什麼反應。

被派回卡美洛的近衛快馬衝回城堡，之後也再帶回了Bedivere已經派人向巫師們求援的訊息。在旅程上多花一些時間，就表示巫師們有更多一些時間找出解決辦法，至少他們是這樣想的。他們真心期待回到卡美洛時就能看到Mage已經出現在大廳，帶著可能是法杖或什麼神秘咒語，在Arthur走進門時就碰──地一聲把他變回原樣。可惜這世界要人悲傷的方式就是事情總是會不如期待。

事後回想，Bill不得不承認在他認識Bedivere如斯長久的歲月以來，那是他記憶中最令人震驚，甚至讓人不禁鼻酸的一次會面。

想到到整件事的詭異程度和可能伴隨的危險（以及政治危機），所有人都同意讓「我們的國王變成了五歲小孩」這件事盡可能不要離開卡美洛。Bedivere親自帶了一小隊足可信任的衛士出城迎接歸來的王。那本來可能會是件有些好笑的事，考慮到成年版本的Arthur總是對年長的騎士姿態獵奇，輕佻浮誇的程度總徘徊在挑戰Bedivere底線的邊緣，看到Arthur突然變得稚弱可愛如同孩童（當然，現在的他真的是個孩童），而他終於有機會得到應有的尊敬對待時，本來可能會是種難得的趣味的。

然而。  
Arthur回到了一個對他們這些兩朝舊臣來說，沒有別的形容，最是心如刀割的年紀：一個剛滿五歲不久的Arthur Pendragon。在他真正還是那個年紀時，他的父親正是平定內亂、意氣風發的時候，每一個騎士都正年輕氣盛，未來在他們眼中光明燦爛，就連Vortigern都還只是略嫌陰鬱卻穩重多謀的皇弟。剛滿五歲的Arthur Pendragon不曾經歷喪親之痛、不曾淪落妓院、不曾為求生存不擇手段讓自己比實際年紀更強壯更狡獪、更不曾在那樣的環境裡被激發成一個近乎偏執的保護者，為了悍衛領地和家人把自己折磨得無比油滑世故。  
他不曾看見惡魔矗立眼前一如他不曾被迫凝視深淵。

Bedivere本會是Arhtur的教育者，所有人心裡都清楚知道這件事，他是Uther最信任的騎士，古老而高貴的血源則為他主掌這個職責的正當性提供完美背書。在Arthur年幼時──當然，是在那場叛變之前──，Bedivere對自己將會接手大部份王子的教養工作可說毫不懷疑，他甚至早在小王子還沒開始習字的兩、三歲年紀就在卡美洛佈置了一間書房。

正因如此，Bedivere真正親眼看見五歲的Arthur時會是那種反應，仔細想想，也就絲毫不足為奇。  
年長的騎士在Bill的坐騎近到面前時近乎狼狽地爬下馬，震驚的眼直盯著坐在Bill懷中的Arthur眨也不眨。在Arthur揉著原本睏倦的眼睛卻又因為看到他而笑融了小臉，揮著手大喊「Boddy，你在這！」那一瞬間，一滴眼淚從他眼中逕自落下衣襟散成令人心碎的一小片深褐。

「歡迎回家……吾──」Bedivere以自己都沒能意識到的踉蹌步伐走向他倆，他對Arthur伸出手而安坐Bill懷中的孩子扭動著撲摔進他手臂裡，「──殿下。」  
年長的騎士緊緊抱著年幼的王子，低語沉進他小巧的肩膀，他在Arthur拉住他的耳朵，驚訝又好奇地用小手摸著他的頭，詢問「你的頭髮去哪兒啦？」時嗆出幾近哽咽的笑，全然沒能分神注意Bill和Percival在他上方交換了怎樣隱含憂慮的目光。


	6. Chapter 6

「所以，你到底要不要跟我說說你是怎麼辦到的啊？」

半趴伏在馬頸上，Arthur嘴角輕佻的微笑或許只有對他足夠熟悉的人才能看出潛伏的怒氣。年輕國王的指尖有一搭沒一搭地抓梳鬃毛，而他訓練精良的馬匹對此騷擾完全不為所動，那讓Arthur宛如懸在馬身側邊的姿態同時既鬆懶又精確，全然矛盾的肢體語言帶來驚人的驚悚效果──至少對現在完全成為他專注焦點的對象來說正是如此。

被Arthur帶領的小隊包圍的男人驚恐地左右張望。這群人乍看散亂，卻恰好堵住他每一個可能脫身的出口──這是說，如果他和自己這匹瘦馬真能跑嬴那些毛色豐潤、高大強壯的馬匹的話──，男人重重吞了口口水，尖瘦的臉上擠出討好的笑，「Art！好久──」

一把匕首破空疾飛而來，在他手臂上劃出一道淺淺的破口後斜插進小馬車前的泥地，「注意你的嘴。」

他駭然盯著那把穩穩不動的匕首幾秒才能轉頭看向出聲的男人，略有年紀卻優雅的相貌雖然陌生卻總覺得好像在什麼地方見過，那人停在Arthur左手邊，馬鞍旁斜掛箭袋的方式直接讓他打消伺機一搏的衝動，「呃、呃呵呵Arthur老大，最近好嗎哈哈哈──」

「不壞，」Arthur說得隨意，「不怎麼開心，但不壞。」他打量的目光毫不掩飾地緩慢在被包圍的男人身上轉了幾圈，刻意對那些做工精美甚至華貴的衣飾嘖嘖讚嘆，「看來你混得挺好啊，Mike。」

被喊出名字的男人畏縮了下，他的經驗讓他知道被Arthur清楚記住絕對不是好事（矛盾之處在於，他本就知道自己早被Arthur記住了），在凹陷的鼻樑上方顯得比例特別巨大的眼珠緊張地四下亂轉，他注意到不只是Arthur的坐騎，包圍著他的每一個男人身下的馬匹都無聲停在原地，粗壯的馬蹄穩穩踏進泥地裡，那不只是有錢人家才養得出的俊馬，那是受過嚴格訓練足以奔馳沙場的戰馬；以及那些同樣沉默和冷靜的追隨者，他很確定自己沒有見過其中任何一個（即使是剛才出聲的那男人也只是感覺眼熟），這表示這些人，至少在他離開倫丁尼姆之前不在他會接觸的範圍，同時，他們（在那時）也絕對不是Arthur的人。  
塌鼻子Mike還不能確定這訊息代表了什麼，但他長期摸爬滾打而來的求生本能正在瘋狂提醒他提高警覺。

這個年輕男人在他曾經的交手經驗中從來就很難對付，乍看和善又親切，跟誰都能交上朋友，下手卻明白、乾脆又狠辣，Mike不止一次看見真的惹火他的人靜悄悄在倫丁尼姆消失不見，卻沒有人能說出那些人到底遇上了什麼──直到他自己面對那個Arthur，那個微笑告訴他「這裡似乎不怎麼適合你住下去了」的Arthur；那個讓他清楚知道他會再做不到任何一筆生意、會有多少來自禁衛軍和其他同行的刁難，以及，會有多少人在黑夜中安靜關心他的一舉一動的Arthur。老實說，塌鼻子Mike覺得那比直接殺了他更難過。

所以那時他狼狽離開倫丁尼姆（神奇，或說也不是那麼意外的，是他明明想辦法整頓出了一小筆旅費，但他只是走出城市就驚覺自己身上除了還穿著的衣服之外什麼也沒有剩下，而他甚至沒有膽量回頭尋找），本來他已經想著這輩子只能在鄉下養羊度過餘生了，至到──  
他下意識地伸手按住藏在衣袋中的那隻笛子，可能這個Arthur已經不是當時的Arthur，但他也已經不是當時的塌鼻子Mike了。

「還可以啦，總是要找些方法活下來嘛，」Mike乾巴巴地說，「就像你教我的，人還是得給自己找條活路。」

「哦，」慢吞吞拖長的尾音模糊了情緒，Arthur勾起嘴角，笑意絲毫沒有傳進眼底，「這就是我的問題了，你是怎麼辦到的？聽說你成了很有名的吹笛人，救了好多個村莊。明明都是老朋友了，你怎麼從來沒讓我知道你有這個才華啊？」

Mike飛快眨著眼，安心感像是壓不住的空氣哽在喉嚨逼他嗝出一個微弱的氣音。  
他正離開前一個城鎮準備去往另一個同樣有些偏僻的村莊，他的單騎小馬車跑得不算快，他也不怎麼著急，反正有時他到的越晚，拿到的酬勞反而越多。被那一群快馬攔截包圍，又看見領頭的竟是他原來以為再也不會再看到的Arthur時他打從心底吃了一驚。他第一時間以為自己遇上了搶匪，雖然他心裡有個聲音質疑在換了新國王的這幾年治安原則上好得多，普遍落沒的搶匪根本養不起這麼漂亮的馬，但，那是倫丁尼姆的Arthur，經過這麼幾年，如果他想把勢力範圍擴張得更廣也是一點都不令人意外的事，Mike從以前就相信這男人總有一天會是大大作亂的類型，卻沒想到他會問出這件事。

「你是要問這個啊？」他鬆了口氣咧開嘴，在Arthur也親切地回了他一個微笑後聲音不自覺大了起來，「也沒什麼，我就是認識了個新朋友。我們很聊得來，他又正好想要退休，就把他的一身功夫都教給我啦。」

「這麼巧？」

「是啊！很幸運對吧？」Mike呵呵笑著，心想當然那傢伙大概不會覺得自己幸運，但，有什麼關係呢，他也不會出來抗議的嘛。

「那你退休的朋友呢？」

Arthur散漫的口吻像是對這問題的答案毫不在意，Mike停了不自然的幾秒才擺擺手，「我沒問，他只說想退休，可能去哪裡養羊了吧。」

「所以，他把自己吃飯的道具送給你，」Arthur的目光在Mike一手緊緊抓住的衣袋上停留了隱含威脅的一小會兒，直到Mike意識到那道視線後不情願地稍微挪開手才又看向他的臉，「把吹笛人的名號留給你，而你就連他去了哪裡都沒問？」他在Mike嘟嚷「我想可能是南方吧」時又笑了笑，「你真是個好朋友啊，Mike。」

「唔唔、我、我也覺得還不錯？」那個人還能去哪裡啊！那張沾上血污的老邁臉龐到底長什麼樣子在Mike記憶中早已模糊，他當然沒記住那個破舊酒館到底是在哪個村莊，也對那個老人掙扎說出的「……小心……呼喚的力量」不屑一顧，現在就算被當面問了他也不知道該怎麼回答才是對方想要的答案。他摸不清Arthur真實的目的，旁邊沉默的眾人則光只是存在就讓壓力迅速累積，他又小心看看那些人，決心找個應該能討Authur喜歡的話題，「我怎麼都沒見過你的新朋友啊？Wet Stick呢？對啦，Back Lack也好久不見，」他完全沒感覺自己哪裡說錯，但Arthur逕直看向他的目光卻讓他猶豫地拉長了句子，幾乎不想把話說完，「我，我們以前有時會喝……上兩……杯？」

如果之前Arthur臉上的微笑看來有那麼點虛偽，現在他擴大的笑容無疑成了一個冰冷的警訊，他有一瞬間略微挺直上身，在他左手一側那年長的男人視線幾乎不動，卻同時伸出手，指尖擦過年輕男人的手臂而那竟不可思議地穩定了他的呼吸。「我想你還是先關心我的問題就好，」Arthur說，笑容不變，眼中的溫度卻像在剎那間往下直墜，「有人告訴我，你去過的村莊常有孩子跟著失蹤，我對這件事情很有興趣。」

「蛤？」愣愣張了張嘴，Mike不斷猜想著Arthur到底為什麼對這件事如此執著，一個念頭突然閃進腦海，他驚恐地瞪大眼睛，「我、我我離倫丁尼姆很遠，應該沒碰你的人吧？如果你有什麼鄉下親戚我也不可能知道的啊老大！」

意外地，有個柔和又漫不經心的聲音低低笑了出來，「真沒人告訴他全英格蘭的人都是你的人？」那聽來同時真誠又諷刺，一旁原本沉默的眾人忍不住跟著發出一陣細碎、同情的笑聲。

Mike全然不明所以，他不能理解這句話的意思，但他可以感覺到有什麼氣氛正在轉變，Arthur看起來似乎不像剛才那麼像是他記憶中的樣子，他像是更自在、高傲、更危險和冷厲；包圍著自己的那一小群人原本有些鬆散的坐姿不知何時消失不見，而Arthur身邊那年長的男人伸手接過有人朝他遞去的長弓，那動作本身就像一個提醒、一個展示，一個他真的有什麼事情完全搞錯了只是他還不知道的警訊，他本能地縮了縮，右手伸進衣袋緊緊攥住那隻總是帶有微溫的笛子。

「你離開倫丁尼姆真的太久了，Mike。」Arthur輕聲說，幾乎顯得憐憫，「回答我，為什麼會有孩子跟著失蹤？慢慢來，想清楚，別讓我們嚇到你。說。」

「那、那也不是我的錯。」Mike小心翼翼地檢選用詞，「是他們自己來找我的，談好的費用就是談好的啊，說什麼錢不夠，那也太不老實了，但我就想啊，大家都是窮苦人，都不好過嘛，我還是有好好幫他們的嘛，但就是──」

村民們哀求的樣子讓他覺得煩，沒能拿到想要的金額也讓他覺得煩，天氣變冷讓他手上的老鼠死了一整批，那也很煩。  
他想要的東西明明就那麼少，為什麼人們就是要找那麼多藉口？

「你知道用笛聲趕走老鼠或蝗蟲之類的本來就是種魔法，如果有、呃小孩什麼的不小心跟來，那也是意外！魔法就是這種東西！」

「魔法是嘛。」Arthur不置可否地說，他點點下巴，兩名近衛在他動作的同時就跳下馬，Mike緊緊瞪著他們消失在小馬車後方，掙扎了是否要跟過去阻止，卻終究不敢移動。

「是他們來找我的，」他頑固地辯解，「每次都是！我只是做他們想要我做的！」

你得知道你想要做什麼，你在呼喚什麼。你得要非常、非常小心。  
那老人乾枯的手謹慎地按在衣袋上，帶著厚重酒氣的每一個音節都像是被憂慮逼迫而出的呻吟，那是呼喚的力量，它不能被控制，你只能引導它靠近你要的方向……它會呼喚你。

他一直是這麼做的，只是、只是……他只是有一次沒有那麼小心、只是有一點分心去生氣、只是有一點點走音──  
他的確有瞥見幾個男孩頑皮又鬼祟地跟在後頭，但他沒想過要去注意，誰會注意呢？總是有不聽話的孩子、總是有人以為沒有惡意的好奇不會招來危險。  
他沒真的注意是不是有什麼跟著鼠群跳下河，真的有嗎？他其實只記得那天在下游爬回籠子裡的老鼠好像比預期的更多一些。

一旦發生過一次，一切就好像變得比較容易了。

這次只是精神不太好；那次就只是手按得沒那麼緊；是不是有哪次忘記提醒村民要躲在屋子裡摀住耳朵？  
他沒有一一仔細記住自己每一次到底是怎麼做的，但村民看向他的目光越來越參雜恐懼，對他的要求也越來越不會拒絕，他甚至不用養太多老鼠了，他只需要擺出一副關懷的樣子，問問村裡糧食夠不夠，大家能不能吃飽。  
有幾次他甚至只是這樣就拿到更多一筆報酬，那一小袋沉甸甸的銀幣揣在懷裡讓他心情高昂了好幾天。  
原來事情就這麼簡單。  
只要讓人自己想像就好了，你甚至什麼壞事都不用做。

那是魔法，他對自己說，魔法一定會有意外，一定會有什麼不受控制的壞事發生，你只能小心確保壞事不是落在自己頭上。

「後面還有幾籠，陛下。」

一名近衛提著籠子快步上前，雙手捧起舉到Arthur面前，年輕國王沒有伸手去接，只是靜靜看著那一籠瘦弱、驚慌的灰鼠，他的視線幾乎不動，音調甚至柔和，「魔法是嘛。」他輕聲說，指尖半心半意地搭在腰側的長劍上，「你有聽說，最近到處謠傳只要犧牲幾個孩子就能避免天災嗎？」

如果有一個能從聲音裡聽見空氣凝凍成冰的時刻，那必定發生在Arthur說出「犧牲」這個字眼的瞬間。

Mike顫抖著抽出他的笛子死死抓在手裡，近衛們幾乎同一時間刷刷抽出長劍，Arthur不著痕跡地點點指尖而他們立時順從地各退了一小步，「你知道我在想什麼？Mike。」

男人轉動眼珠看看稍微後退卻沒收起武器的近衛們，目光又回到Arthur身上，年輕男人懶洋洋翻下馬向他而來，手裡的長劍劍尖斜斜拖在地上，隨著他每一步踩落隱隱迸出微弱冰冷的藍光，他瞪著那把繪有符文的利劍，剛才那人口中的「陛下」徘徊在他耳邊是個惱人而難解的雜音，他有一半勉強還沒被嚇壞的大腦高喊著前（偽）王Vortigern覆滅在王者之劍下，新王是拔起魔法神劍的命定之王這些傳言，但那是不可能的啊Arthur不過就是個妓院長大的──他媽的他想起那男人為什麼看起來總覺得有些眼熟了，他是當年黑腿軍的黑名單裡赫赫有名的Goosefat Bill！

「我在想，如果我把你活切成一塊一塊，送到你去過的村莊，告訴他們只要把你的一部份埋在村口的馬路邊，往後老鼠就再也不會出現，大家會不會相信？」Arthur像是根本不在乎臉色慘白瘋狂搖頭的Mike，只是輕鬆又往前一步，「或是，放你走，反正已經死去的孩子也不會回來了，」他在Mike突然亮起希望之光的注視下聳起肩，「然後我可以派些人陪著你，確保你走到每一個地方，所有人都會知道你做過什麼，或者說，沒有做過什麼，」他沉聲說，「你從來沒有想過你可以澄清那些傳言，你有嗎？」

「吾王。」

那個低柔的聲音悄然落下彷彿將緊隨他肩側的陰森暗影拉開一道裂縫，Arthur停了一停，幾乎難以察覺，「或是，我可以把你帶回卡美洛，確保你會受到公正、公開的審判，」他身後的Bill輕聲說「然後吊死」，Arthur點點頭，「然後吊死。但我個人保證你不會死得不明不白，而且會有個寫上你名字的小墓碑，你就當這是老朋友的禮物，開心收下如何。」

「我才不──吾王？」那個稱呼終於真正紮進塌鼻子Mike耳裡即使他依然不敢置信，「國王？你們在開我玩笑吧?!」

「好笑嗎？」Arthur問，有很短的幾秒他又像是那個在酒吧邊隨意幾句話就能讓所有人都想請他喝上一杯，感覺和他交上朋友一定比成為敵人更好的年輕人，但就一眨眼那人又已消失不見，站在那裡的年輕男人如此高貴、嚴厲，眼神冰冷而公正，「William爵士、Percival爵士，我承諾給羅迪斯的Michael一個公正、公開的審判，保障他的安全，直到合於律法的審判決定他應負起的罪刑。」他朗聲說，每一個音節都帶著不可違抗的力量，Arthur身後那兩人各自輕聲答是而他冷冷看著Mike，「給自己留點尊嚴，下來。」

「我、我、我、」Mike真的感覺害怕，很難說明為什麼但他相信Arthur說的每一句話都是、也將會是真的，包含Arthur就是傳說中命定的王、他會保障自己安全活到審判，以及，對，他會被活活吊死因為法律就是那麼不公平！「我沒有做錯什麼，魔法本來就會出錯。」他喃喃，手中總是散發微溫的笛子彷彿帶有輕柔呼吸著的律動，他看見Arthur抬起頭注視著他，神情平靜，他想也沒想就抓起笛子放到唇邊。

 

尖銳的笛聲一開始幾不可聞，能夠看見的先是那些竹籠中的老鼠。  
牠們抬起左前爪，放下，再抬起右前爪，放下，左、右、左、右，交換，前進，全然無視身處狹小的籠子裡，逼近籠邊就踩上同伴的身體，沒有空間就往上爬，往前鑽，重心突然偏移讓原本拿著竹籠的近衛嚇了一跳，竹籠脫手落下碎裂，十餘隻老鼠維持同樣的動作，左爪、右爪，牠們踩在竹籠的殘駭上卻不奔跑、不叫囂，盲目的黑圓小眼睛凝視同一個方向，然後，前進。

「搞什麼、」弄掉籠子的近衛來不及抓回，他愣愣看著那群老鼠，笛聲更響，那是音樂，刮耳、恐怖卻又不可思議地美麗。然後他才聽見更重的馬蹄聲，配合難以形容的旋律轉折，沉重、穩定地跺踏泥地，左、右，交換，有幾聲低喝響起，但他們本可以聽令直入敵陣的馬匹恍如未聞。  
他駭然瞪著神情呆滯的馬匹，左、右、左、右，音樂爬進他的皮膚，拉起他的手腳，他的左腳抬起，放下，右腳抬起，放下。  
他看見他的同袍與長官驚訝的表情迅速淡化，很快變成一種冷漠的、對一切毫不關心的茫然，左、右、左、右。有幾個人的眼神褪色得沒那麼快速，他們的視線──就和他一樣──掙扎著轉向他們的王，他聽見有一個聲音短促地喊出「Art」，就在那一瞬間，他們在翻湧的笛聲中原本僵立不動的王微微一震，他沒有回頭，手指卻猛地握緊手中的王者之劍。  
那是William爵士的聲音。

之後。  
他還能想得起來的，只有一道斜斜劈向那沉重如石牆般的樂音的冰冷藍光。  
巨大的碰撞聲、男人的、和聽起來幾乎不像人類的尖叫。  
除此之外俱是靜默。


	7. Chapter 7

在他們清醒之前到底發生了什麼終究無從得知。

那讓人彷彿陷進泥淖的笛聲究竟是怎麼對人和動物們造成影響沒人能夠知道，只能知道在每個人身上產生的作用應該各有一些細微差異。  
最先清醒過來的似乎是Percival，他蹣跚爬下馬，試著重新找到腳踩地面的實在感受；幾個近衛在還昏頭轉向時就先抓住了馬匹，現在雖然眼神不免有些茫然但已經開始將馬群重新聚在一起；Bill看起來像是沒有真的經歷那一場全然迷失的幻境，但也可能只是他在看起來神色自若這件事上向來就擁有過人的天賦，他跳下馬時猶豫了會兒，還是放下長弓轉拿起長劍。  
樹林裡的這一小片空地看起來很平靜，考慮到之前發生（或可能發生）的一切，這平靜不管怎麼看都顯得異常。早已冷靜下來的馬匹連帶著牠們背上看來依然略顯無措的近衛安靜待在一起，幾隻踩著酒醉般可愛步伐的老鼠在樹叢邊緣慢吞吞踱步，風聲很穩，樹葉沙沙細語，週遭一片平靜。  
太過平靜了。

Pervical召集了眾人，一邊清點人數一邊確認是否有人受傷；Bill將那些全放給Percival處理，自己第一時間已經開始四下搜尋他們本該在場的王。

最引人注意的當然是原來有著一輛單騎小馬車的位置，車體完全消失，幾片碎木殘塊散在四周，中心出現一個突兀陷下的凹坑，而原本該在那個地方附近的Arthur（當然，還有塌鼻子Mike）則不知所縱。  
Bill和幾人飛快跑向那個凹坑，幾隻被腳步聲和呼喊驚嚇的老鼠竄出坑外逃進樹林，而就在散落木片、樹葉和大片沙土的坑底，一團塌散的布塊讓他突兀僵停在原地。

「Arthur？」他低喊，塌落的衣物中央攏起了一小塊，就算隔了一小段距離也不可能說服Bill那個大小能夠是一個完整的成人身軀，他眨眨眼，又眨了眨眼而那畫面沒有絲毫改變，他知道自己該下去查看但定在坑邊的雙腿卻怎麼也動彈不得。

「Bill，找到他了嗎？」詢問隨著Percival接近的腳步靠近，聲音中的關切在Bill竟一時沒能反應的同時轉為謹慎的擔憂，「William？」他伸手捉住Bill的手臂，而那男人猛然一震才回過神來。

「我要下去。」Bill說，語速極快而果斷。Percival循著他的視線望向坑底，眼睛訝異地睜大，他很快看向Bill，「那傢伙在坑外不遠，昏過去了，但看來沒事。」他說得急促，不是因為他在乎，而是如果那人好好活著，他們的王平安無事的可能性就大大提升。Bill很快看了他一眼表示了解，兩人迅速半滑半爬下約有一人高度的坑洞，那一堆散落的布塊──沒人想指出這一點但──無疑是之前Arthur身上的衣物，兩人小心接近那團攏起的小丘，微弱的起伏是呼吸的頻率，他們都沒有出聲卻的確從飛快交換的眼神中看見疑問和一絲安心。

Bill單膝跪下，讓身體維持在能夠最快移動的姿勢，他深吸了口氣才伸出手，輕輕掀開滿沾沙土的布料，然後停在原地，就只是停在那裡，他直直盯著那個地方，有個衝動要把布料蓋回去而他真的只差一點就這麼做了，Percival湊到身邊的動作適時阻止了他，但就算是平素冷靜自持如Percival在看清時也忍不住倒抽了口氣。

「Bill……」他輕輕吞嚥了下，「我看見的和你一樣嗎？」

Bill沒有回答，帶著震驚的手指落在那小小的、赤裸的身體上，溫暖、柔軟，脆弱得難以置信，那是個沉睡的孩子，身體自然蜷成胚胎般的姿勢，目測或許只有四、五歲年紀，有著圓潤的臉頰，燦亮的金髮，細小的手臂鬆鬆環抱住鋒銳無匹的王者之劍，Bill小心翼翼地拉起他一隻手臂輕柔挪開長劍交給一旁的Percival，然後才扶起那小巧的頭顱展露出整張絕對可說是精緻的小臉，他不用看見也能知道那緊閉的眼簾下會是怎樣一雙宛如寶石的湛藍眼瞳。「Arthur……」

「怎麼可能……」Percival低聲說，但那張臉的確是他記憶中年幼的王子，在他們都還年輕、還沒經歷那些被人挑起的戰爭、還沒弄丟這孩子之前──「真的是Arthur?!」

Bill想要搖頭，姿態卻更接近一個扭曲的肯定，可他其實什麼也不能確定。他的姆指擦去孩童臉上一塊污泥，那動作可能驚擾了他，小小的孩子不寧地皺眉，一手已經揉上眼角，Bill驚恐地盯著他緩慢眨起眼睛，還沒能想好怎麼面對這整個狀況，那雙在陽光下總像是被鍍上一層水銀的藍眼已經撞進他的視線。「呃、」

「Vessie？」稚嫩的嗓音帶著未醒的憨甜，他盯著Bill同時困惑地打了個呵欠，小小的頭顱順著話聲慢吞吞倒回Bill掌心，「是William啊……」他枕著那隻小心捧起他頭的手扭出一個更自在的位置，毫不客氣地又閉上了眼睛。

「……是Arthur。」

著實沒有懷疑的空間，不管再怎麼看，這孩子都是Athur Pendragon，英格蘭現任的王（只是變成大概五歲）。Percival撥開其他衣物時看見了那隻斷成兩截的笛子，再想想被小Arthur抱在懷裡的王者之劍，兩人不約而同做出了「是魔法」這樣簡單粗暴但八九不離十的結論。

魔法的事就得找巫師解決。  
這念頭大概同時在他倆腦中浮現，Bill捨棄那些滿是塵沙的布塊，扯下自己的斗蓬小心裹起Arthur將他抱離那一攤混亂，孩童柔軟的重量落在雙臂之間，真實感緊隨而來，他注意到Percival慎重收起長劍和笛子的殘骸，而後兩人一起轉向聚在坑洞邊，困惑不安的近衛們。

「怎麼處理塌鼻子Mike？」Percival低聲問，Bill飛快瞥了他一眼，知道他的同僚兼友人想要確認的必定不是那人的生死問題，對此Arthur已經給出了承諾而他們有責任執行他的意志。

「先送回卡美洛？」他說，又突然皺起眉，「別讓他知道Arthur發生了什麼。」

Percival點頭同意，抓著長劍率先爬出坑洞，他轉身想從Bill懷中接走Arthur，卻又因那人臉上或許毫無自覺的緊繃改變主意，他對Bill伸出手讓他的友人能藉力爬上來，一等Bill站上坑洞邊時便迅速召來兩名近衛，簡潔交代要他倆將口信和塌鼻子Mike一起以最快速送回給Bedivere。

他再轉頭時看見Bill已經聚集了其他人，可能是低聲說明著Arthur的狀況，他走到他身邊時正好聽見那句「就算只有五歲，他也依然是我們的王」，Percival以和Bill同樣的堅定面對眾人略顯猶豫的注視，那大概真的稍微安撫了眾人，有一些微弱的笑意開始慢慢從幾人眼中浮出。

「意外地可愛啊」，有人小聲這麼說而有人同樣小聲同意，「魔法真是神奇」，「巫師可能刷一下就會把人變回來了吧」，唏唏囌囌的討論意外讓人放鬆下來，Percival嘆了口氣，眼角看見Bill一手彷彿保護性地穿過Arthur後背將他貼抱在懷裡，臉上的表情看不出情緒卻莫名令人不安，他考慮了一小會兒才忍不住伸出手輕觸Bill的手臂，Bill像是吃了一驚，轉頭時的神情卻又一如平常。

「巫師可能刷一下就能把人變回來了。」根本直接偷來某個近衛說過的話，Percival努力讓自己顯得很有信心，「魔法嘛。」

Bill抱著自顧自沉睡的Athur，沉默了短暫的片刻才對他露出一點苦笑，那是Percival記憶中真的鮮少看見的、Bill不那麼散漫和疏離的真實表情，「謝謝。」Bill說。Percival對他點點頭就像也是在說服自己，「魔法不能維持太久的，就像那些巨象。」

其實他們都知道那不能真的當成根據，但說出來就好像比較能夠讓人安心，他、他們誠心希望真是如此。趴在Bill肩頭的Arthur在睡夢中打了個嗝，Bill在他輕微掙動的同時就伸手撫上他的背，那讓小小的孩子在他手裡平靜下來，Bill靜靜抱著他呆站了好一會兒，才在Percival擔憂的注視中走向近衛牽來的馬匹。


	8. Chapter 8

「你很喜歡那個。」

那時他們正在追捕的旅程之中，為了打聽消息投宿在一個小村莊粗陋的旅店裡。本就沒有太多房間的旅店兼酒吧塞進他們一行人就和全包下來沒有差別，Arthur大方拉著Bill和自己同住一間，他向來就不顧忌這些，即使是帶著近衛們Arthur也從不掩飾他和Bill睡在一起的事實（也就是說，對卡美洛的日常稍有認識的話可能無人不知），他年長的情人則總帶著無所謂的微笑任由他展示那些親暱。

有時Bill會想，Arthur其實打從一開始就沒想過要掩蓋他倆之間的關係，會對所有騎士公開說出來，以Arthur的行事風格而言多半不是衝動更不只是好玩，反而更接近某種策略。他隱約可以猜到Arthur的想法，但他從不問也不求證，或許，只是或許，他在內心某處依然害怕自己比現在更愛這個男人──如果他真還有更愛他的餘地的話。

「來。」Arthur收整了床鋪整理出一個雖然不能說舒適但比起野營依然好上太多的空間，自己窩了進去再對Bill伸手，年長的男人蜷進他懷裡讓他的雙手自然環住自己，溫熱的唇落在額角，近乎純潔的晚安吻帶有讓人心碎的溫柔。他記得Arthur說過一次，他對母親沒有太多記憶，這大概是少數他記得母親會對他做的事。他在想起這件事時幾乎想要抬頭吻他，但也只是幾乎，Bill在睡過去之前模糊想起上一次他和Arthur像這樣睡在某個無名村落的旅店裡是因為什麼，好笑和一陣渴求突然捲住了他。Bill在黑暗中對著Arthur美麗的鎖骨嘆了口氣，最終卻還是安靜閉上眼睛。

Arthur喜歡性；Bill則覺得自己應該是喜歡喜歡性的Arthur。  
做為在妓院長大的孩子──以及，不得不承認的，他本身無可置疑的魅力──Arthur在這方面熟練得讓人細思不免驚嘆，Bill自認不怎麼保守──就算再怎麼謙遜，要說他真不清楚自己能夠吸引多少目光就太過虛偽了──，但也從不是會特別在這件事上花太多心思的人，大多時候他對Arthur隨手拿出的小玩具感覺有趣，那些潤滑的各式油膏、擴張用的軟木栓塞、形狀令人驚奇的假陽具，和一些Bill叫不出名字，但硬要說起來真的很有樂趣的什物，他不見得真想拿來用在身上，但只要Arthur喜歡，他也想不出有什麼好反對。  
曾有一回Arthur或許真是悶得發慌，他拉著Bill出門散心，兩人策馬漫步到了一個距離卡美洛約莫有大半天路程的小鎮。那地方沒有任何可供觀光之處，Arthur也明顯意不在此。他在進了旅店關上房門的下一秒就把他年長的情人推壓上牆，扯下他的褲子手嘴並用把他吸得溼硬。「幹我，快點。」英格蘭的王在他陰莖上急躁地低吼，一路踢開下身的層層累贅轉在床邊跪趴下來，不明所以卻被整個撩撥起來的Bill踉蹌跟上，伸手撩起他垂蓋到大腿上的衣擺那瞬間Bill完全無法自制地屏住了呼吸。那人本該緊闔的肛口被一隻打磨光滑的木栓填滿，細緻的被撐開的肉褶油滑溼亮，腦子一度一片空白的Bill在意識到自己在做什麼之前已經跪下來舔咬那塊軟肉，他是那麼溼熱、鬆軟，在Bill的嘴唇下甜蜜得不可思議。他全然失控地想像著Arthur是用什麼姿態擴張自己、又是帶著什麼表情把那東西放進狹窄敏感的身體，讓那玩具一路操著他直到現在，Bill恍惚且毫不費力地插進兩隻手指，在他軟熱的、被完全拓開的腸壁包裹下忘神地把玩那因為他而變得目炫的玩具，Arthur輕哼著Bill、Bill，那句沙啞的「往上推，然後一起插進來」砸得年長的男人一陣頭暈眼花，緊張的手指差點捉不住溼滑的栓子，他推拉著移動位置，在Arthur喘出苦悶的啜泣時照他想要的狠狠操了進去。  
「你一路上都塞著這個？」  
能問出這問題已經是好一陣子之後，Bill半趴在他的王胸口，懶懶地問而Arthur笑得張揚，「沒辦法，我早上醒來的時候滿腦子只想要你瘋狂幹我一頓。」  
Bill忍不住嗆笑出來，「我記得那時你人正躺在我床上，直接來不行嗎？」  
「這不是比較好玩嗎。」Arthur將臉埋在他散攤開來的髮絲間樂呵呵地說，Bill不得不完全同意。

然而。  
這陣子Arthur在追捕之間情緒總是緊繃，Bill當然不是沒有察覺他一直隱約生著悶氣，他在夜半睡夢間聽見Arthur不寧的嘆息，他不真是被那吵醒卻為此感覺一陣心疼。  
接下來會吻住他就像理所當然。各自都留有需要節制的默契，Arthur和緩地用手指操了他，一邊享受著Bill為他慢悠悠吸舔到射出來的溫柔。  
就在Bill下床點起蠟燭用早備在房裡的冷水簡單擦淨身體的時候，聽見Arthur這麼問。

他停了停好思考Arthur說的「那個」指的是什麼，他半轉頭看向攤在床上的年輕男人，在燭火幽微的光線下，他赤裸的肩膀到胸口殘留未褪的紅暈看起來份外情色，Bill有時會覺得自己就是愛極了Arthur在性事後慵懶、毫無戒備的模樣，才會對把他轉變成這樣的過程如此熱衷，他注視他一小會兒才擰乾手上的毛巾回到床邊，「你怎麼老愛問我身上帶的東西？」

「因為我對能夠留在你身上的一切都很有興趣。」根本就連一點點都不想移動，Arthur無賴地攤張雙手，半瞇起眼由下往上瞅著Bill，而他年長的情人瞪了他一小會兒，還是忍不住嘆著氣為他擦拭身上薄薄的汗水，「懶惰。」Bill說，明明是抱怨，語氣卻比自以為的更加寵溺。

「說嘛，那是哪來的？」Arthur的手指干擾地垂到Bill在自己身上移動的手臂上又被他輕輕拍開，他在Bill的手掌隔著毛巾圈住他蜷伏在溼黏毛髮中的陰莖時舒適地輕哼，「Billllllllllllllllllllllllll──」

「你是討糖果的小孩嗎？」好氣又好笑地擰了他一把，被Arthur洋裝驚駭的嘶聲逗樂，他伸手取下手腕上的手環直接丟到Arthur臉上，「拿去。」

那是一個以皮革為主體製成的手環，暗色表皮粗糙陳舊，內裡則染有即使經過鞣製也去不掉的腥紅血色，兩端以黃金套環扣合，造型簡單，養護良好，只有那些淡淡的血跡透出一絲殘酷。Arthur把玩著那只手環，他曾看Bill戴過很多次，以Bill更換飾品的頻率而言，絕對可算得上少數極討他歡心的一件。  
「染了血，」Arthur評價，「很適合你。」

Bill忍不住噗哧笑了，「我是這種形象嗎？」他的手指在Arthur暖熱的皮膚上心不在焉地游移，感覺就像正撫摸著某種大型猛獸，「你知道Mordred吧？」他問，語氣輕快甚至有點懷念。

「和Vortigern勾結的巫師？」

「嗯。在早年那場戰爭裡，他用魔法召來巨象，Uther打敗他之後巨象也跟著倒下，你要記住，當時我還很年輕。」

Arthur幾乎下一秒就大笑出來，「你去剝了象皮。」

「不是只有我，年輕的騎士們差不多每個都去了。」Bill像是自己想起都覺得好笑，他收拾好東西躺回Arthur身邊，那人的手臂立時又圈了上來，「雖然是魔法召來的生物，但當時真的有屍體在那裡，好多人剝了象皮、甚至有人花很多力氣鋸下象牙，要怎麼收拾殘骸還讓你父親苦惱了好一陣子。」

這下Arthur真的被挑起興趣，「那後來怎麼處理的？」

「沒有處理。」Bill說，在Arthur再次詢問前他笑著說了下去，「應該說，不用處理。那些屍體在那裡待了幾天，然後就消失了。」

「消失？」

「說消失也不盡然……應該說，牠們開始變得很不明顯，就像……牠們心虛，再然後就自己不見了。」Bill回憶。

倒下時一座座像是小山丘一般的巨象，不知是在哪個早上開始變淡，感覺像是被空氣排擠出去那樣，看起來像是在又像不在，然後越縮越小，沒幾天時間就整個不見蹤影，只留下一點開始腐敗的肉塊彷彿最後的抵抗，但就連那一點點殘跡都莫名透出鬼祟，趴縮在地面的模樣和那些耀武揚威的巨象反差劇烈，看來幾乎有點可憐。

「果然……是魔法啊。」Arthur呆了一會兒才說，在他懷中的Bill跟著點頭，他又突然想起，「但，這塊象皮？」

「也變小了。」他在Arthur開口的同時搶著說，「我說過，當時我還很年輕。」那不必要的強調口吻又惹出Arthur一小陣笑，「它就變成這樣，但也沒再變得更小，我在確定它真的不會再變化之後把它做成手環，一直戴到現在。算是個紀念品吧。」

「挺有趣的，」Arthur說，仔細將手環扣回Bill手上，「但，它的確很適合你。」

「魔法大概就真的辦法持續太久吧。」Bill邊打著呵欠邊做出結論，手指半是習慣性地摩挲手環粗糙的皮面，他抬頭親吻了他年輕的情人，然後靠在他肩側靜靜闔上眼睛。


	9. Chapter 9

魔法如果置之不理，究竟會持續多久？

Bill斜靠著迴廊邊的柱子注視中庭的那一陣騷亂，右手姆指下意識地輕柔摩挲那只手環，大半藏身在陰影下已經是多年來養成的本能，他試著回想當年那些巨象隔了多久才消失、被剝下的象皮又是隔了多久才畏畏縮縮固定成了現在的大小，卻怎麼也沒辦法從薄弱的印象中估算出一個明確的時間。

從Arthur變回一個五歲的孩子至今已將近一個月，他們帶著他回到卡美洛也過去了十天。巫師竟然（當然）沒有如同期待地出現在大廳，刷一下把他們的王變回原樣，隱約都有些不安的眾人或許表面上不說，但失望的確一步步轉化成了不可見的壓力。

就在不久前，Blue和Arthur在他眼前一前一後尖笑著瘋跑過中庭，他們身後狂吠不休的獵犬們拖著被割斷的皮鍊成群猛追，再之後則是驚慌失措的訓犬師們，他們吹著哨子啞聲嘶吼希望能安撫狗群，但靈活跳上矮牆的少年回頭一把拉起Arthur，兩個並肩蹲在牆頭對下方聚集的狗群怪叫吐口水兼拿著不知什麼東西往下扔，搞得狗兒們不住蹦跳試圖竄上牆的氣勢越發狂熱。

不管是在場的騎士們或是稍遠一點的訓練場裡聽見聲音跑來的近衛大多是見怪不怪的好笑神色，這幾天Arthur大概真的是和年紀與他最接近的Blue混熟，兩人和明擺著給他們撐腰的Tristan組成奇怪的三人組，他們在卡美洛四處作亂，跑到廚房惡作劇兼偷吃已經是每日必備，卡美洛的大小住民則受到一視同仁的騷擾，近衛們莫名被調換的盔甲、寢位大搬風的馬匹，負責看顧雞舍的僕役以自殺威脅任何再敢偷偷摸摸拿石頭丟雞的惡毒行徑，照顧豬隻的僕役則是崩潰大哭請了一個月的病假。

魔法不會改變本質，Mage的確這麼說。

Bill很確定當年的Arthur從沒有過這種頑皮作風，只是當年的Arthur也的確從沒像這樣待在一個可說長期沒有「大人」的環境，更沒有一群不止會玩、還真的很敢玩的同伴。

這個Arthur更像是現在、成年版本的那個他，而非那個在他記憶中總是安靜的孩子。Bill看著大概是聽到聲音跑向那一團混亂的Bedivere正黑著張臉，指手畫腳地痛罵牆頭的兩名頑童，Blue扮著鬼臉卻不敢正面忤逆Bedivere；Arthur則正選在此時對年長的騎士伸出手作勢欲跳，Bedivere僵直了一小會兒，終於還是忍不住伸手把他抱了下來，趴在他肩頭的Arthur明明雙手抓住了年長的騎士，轉頭四下尋找著什麼的視線很快定在Bill的方向，他燦笑著對Bill揮手，大概又被Bedivere罵了幾句，很快癟起嘴又趴了回去，Bill知道不用多久，Bedivere就會氣呼呼地原諒那孩子，就像之前的每一次。

那感覺非常詭異。

就像他們都知道這個人不是、不該是眼前的模樣，卻又無法拿捏自己對待他的適當距離。

Tristan和Blue抱著「他很快就會變回來了」的期待，每天想的都是把握現在用力瘋玩（「我認識他的時候他就已經是有點可怕的大人了，」Blue說，「我很想知道我爸小時候和老大是不是也玩過這麼蠢的遊戲……」；「我們小時候從沒能像這樣玩，啊，Arthur不到十歲就是街上的小霸王，那時的他比現在壞多了，」Tristan說，「他以前會當街詐賭，是啊老是被人拿刀追殺，但那種小事才不能阻止他咧。」）；Percival總像是擔心Bill比擔心Arthur更多一些，也可能他只是真的摸不清要怎麼對待年幼的Arthur，他會每天確定小王子是否有什麼需求，需不需要新的衣服、食物是不是合口味，但也就是如此，偶爾他會陪著Bill站在遠處看著Arthur，就只是安靜站在一旁，有時George會過來和他們待在一起，兩位寡言的同伴意外地都能讓Bill稍微不那麼焦慮，雖然也只是稍微。  
Bedivere……則非常不Bedivere，或也可以說他太過Bedivere，對小王子的疼愛和縱容都有回到當年的氣勢，甚至更是有點收不了手的自暴自棄，Bill有時懷疑那是不是一種補償心理，對那個在這個年紀失去一切而他曾經無力挽救的孩子，Bedivere可能真的就是狠不下心。

唯一、可能是真的最冷靜的其實是被Bedivere請回城堡的Maggie，以及曾經受Arthur保護的女孩兒們。  
她們帶著好笑接受「我們的Arthur變成五歲小孩」的事實，給他裁製新衣，為他調整食物，責備他的惡作劇。Bill之後才知道Arthur曾經因為在廚房移動柴火的位置被Clare狠狠打了屁股（「他一定是覺得丟臉才不跟你說，」她說，「小孩子就是要管，我們看著他從妓院老大變成國王，現在他只是變成小孩，這有更奇怪嗎？」），而據說那孩子聽到自己被打的原因是「那會讓整個廚房都燒起來你知道嗎！」之後就乖乖挨揍，就連眼淚也沒掉下一滴。

「反正我們的國王總是很奇怪，」Maggie的論點不知為何就是顯得很有說服力，「這大概是Pendragon家的宿命，命運就是喜歡對他們做點什麼。」

可他們都憎恨命運。Bill安靜地聽，只在心裡這麼想。


	10. Chapter 10

「Mage說，這不是她能夠獨力處理的狀況，」在他們回到卡美洛那天晚上，Bedivere聚集了騎士們，即使毫無必要卻依然壓低了聲音，好像他不希望讓早早被Bill送上床的Arthur聽見，「她會去找Merlin想辦法。」

「Merlin？我一直以為她……隱居了還是什麼的？」Percival可能想過要問「還活著嗎」，猶豫了幾秒卻還是改口。

「她的訊息沒說明這一點，但她的確是說了Merlin。」Bedivere不無困惑，但至少所有人都一致同意那不是現在需要擔憂的問題。

「那……她還有說些什麼別的？」Tristan率先發問，「像是，怎麼把他變回來？他變得回來嗎？我是說，『原來』的樣子，那個已經長大的Arthur，」他又想了想後強調，「和我一起長大的Arthur。」他可能問出了所有人都想知道的問題，眾人的視線集中在Bedivere身上，每一個人都或多或少展現出了憂慮。

「她說，魔法不會改變本質，時間也不可能真的倒轉，在內心深處，Arthur還是Arthur。」Bedivere用一種像是並不真的全然了解含義但他知道這很重要的口吻轉述，「那可能表示，不管外表是什麼樣子，……Arthur都會是Arthur吧。」

一陣難以拆分是安心或不安的沉默，或許混雜在一起成了另一種沒有人真正想要面對的艱難，Bedivere又停了一會兒才開口，「往好處想，幸好他是變成孩子。」

長期相處的騎士們愣了會兒，卻各自理解他的意思，國家從未穩固到什麼變故都能輕鬆度過的程度，而他們心理都知道自己並不想要一個不是Arthur的國王。萬一，要是萬一Arthur無法變回原樣，其他貴族們不可能接受一個陌生的老人（或什麼其他樣貌的傢伙）就這樣坐上王座，一個小孩至少能說是Arthur的孩子，騎士們能保住他、保住他的王位──直到他再一次長大。

「……魔法持續不了太久吧？」Percival說，雖然帶著些不確定卻透露出鮮明的期待，「記得那些巨象嗎？」

Bill的手指漫不經心地落到那條手環上，粗糙的象皮從未能像現在如此帶來一陣安慰，「幾天。」他低聲說，聲音不比耳語大上多少，Bedivere很快看了他一眼，憂慮懸在空氣之中幾乎肉眼可見。

一邊Percival簡短對幾位沒跟上當年那些戰事的騎士簡短描述了當時發生過什麼，Tristan在聽到「沒幾天就自己消失了」之後大大鬆了口氣，「太好了！所以魔法就不持久嘛！」他說。

「我不信任魔法。」George低聲抱怨，他的手指落在他難得帶上的長劍劍柄上就像武器的存在本身就能穩定情緒，「他們的本質都是幻術。」

但能造成的傷害卻是真實的。  
Bedivere內斂的憂愁帶著經驗者的痛楚卻不願對此多說，他又嘆了口氣，「不管如何，我們對把他變回來這件事無能為力，我已經派人和Mage保持連繫，在這段時間，就……對外都說Arthur出城去了吧。」

一時也沒有更好的做法，雖然不得不等待對騎士們來說大大違背他們長久以來的習性，但魔法遠超出他們能夠掌控的範圍，再想做些什麼也無從著力。Tristan半攤在椅子上咂舌，「想來大概都是Arthur自己的錯。他居然還敢變成那麼可愛的樣子，混蛋！」

Tristan明擺著只是找個稻草人來打著出氣的哀怨多多少少讓氣氛輕鬆了一些，George輕聲說著「真的是變回去了，和他小時候一模一樣。」可能不是故意但語氣不自禁多了一些懷念。

「我都不記得他小時候長什麼樣子了，只記得他從小就欺負我，」Tristan嘀嘀咕咕，那意外激出一小陣微弱的笑聲，「看來只好趁現在用力欺負回來了！」

「Tristan爵士。」

突然沉下的聲音嚴厲，Pervial略有些吃驚地看向Bedivere，被小小兇了一下的Tristan卻不以為意地吐吐舌頭。「你們如果知道他以前怎麼對我啊～」他嘟噥，其中的親膩在現在聽來竟有點讓人心酸。

「Bill。」George沒去搭理Tristan，也不再多提年幼時期的Arthur，反而叫了Bill的名字，那難得的親近讓男人訝異地轉頭，平素總不多話的武師安靜點了下下巴，「Art從小就很幸運。」他說，然後就又如開始時那般突然地闔上嘴。

Bill呆看著神情嚴肅的Geroge好一會兒才意識到那是個安慰，他又停了一會兒才點點頭，「我──」

「Bill？」細小的聲音響在大廳那一端，騎士們的視線刷一下齊齊轉向聲音的來源，一個小小的身影無辜浮現在火光閃動的陰影邊緣，「我睡不著。」得到大人們注意力的孩子毫無歉意地說，踩著輕快的腳步來到桌邊，睜得大大的眼睛在眾人身上掃過一圈之後停在Bedivere臉上，隔了尷尬的一小會兒，他或許是判斷呆看著他的Bedivere不會動作，他果斷鑽進長者懷裡三兩下爬到腿上乖巧坐好，後仰著頭看向Bedivere的目光其實帶有心知自己不會被拒絕的篤定，「我可以在這裡待一下下嗎？」

明顯傻住的Bedivere掙扎了遠比他以為的更久，才在Tristan忍不住吃吃笑的瞬間回過神來，「你該睡了，殿下。」他說，不管怎麼聽都毫無威嚴。

「但……」Arthur的聲音壓得恰如其分地低，差一點就要讓人懷疑是經過精巧計算的可憐兮兮，他看向Bill，有一些壓抑的不安爬在他困惑的眼角，「我的房間……好奇怪。那些東西不是我的……」

在Arthur回來前留守卡美洛的騎士們飛快交換了驚慌的眼神。沒人真的知道一個五歲的孩子──五歲的Arthur──的房間會是什麼樣子，Bedivere硬從十多年前的記憶中挖掘可能會有的擺設，但要一模一樣根本就是不可能的任務。他們在等待Arthur一行回來之前，從倉庫裡找出可能是因Vortigern無人能解的偏執而留下的舊家具和玩具（「這些到底是怎麼回事？有錢人都不丟垃圾嗎！到底誰會把木馬和兒童盔甲組收在倉庫裡一收十幾年?!」Tristan的崩潰雖然沒有得到正面回應，但事實上所有參與的人都默默在心裡點頭），在Bill的臥室鄰近給Arthur佈置了一間兒童臥房，緊急裁製的衣裝也盡量符合Bedivere記憶中當年流行的款式，光是為了回想起這些就不知讓他多白了多少頭髮（如果他還有頭髮的話）。

下午被Bedivere哄進房的Arthur看來像是接受了「最近在重新整理城堡」這種其實很騙小孩的藉口，比起換了房間、Vessie不見蹤影，他更在意的是父母竟都不在卡美洛。  
那雙看著大人們的眼睛中不帶懷疑卻像慘遭背叛，幾乎立刻紅了眼角卻意外地沒有哭泣，「大家都不在嗎？」Arthur仰著頭問，「叔叔、嬸嬸和Catia也出門了嗎？」，他小聲說，沒問出來的或許是「為什麼只丟下我？」，Bedivere結結巴巴地找著「有些緊急的事情」、「沒有危險、沒有危險，你不用擔心，他們過陣子就會回來了！」之類藉口，Bill則在那隻不知所措的小手爬上衣角小心翼翼地揪緊時忍不住彎身將他抱了起來。

「他們只是有事需要處理，沒有人丟下你，所以Bedivere才會留在這裡等你回來。」Bill柔聲說，看見Arthur一邊把頭窩進自己頸間，一邊伸手越過肩頭試圖去拉住Bedivere。「Boddy，你是特別留下來等我的嗎？」Arthur小聲說，不是故意卻帶著一點點哭腔。

「……當然，殿下。」Bedivere牽起他的小手，「我是為您才待在這裡的。」

Bill為他語中無可置疑的情感嘆了口氣，經過這麼多年的流亡，他的確早就忘記了Bedivere曾經多麼疼愛年幼的Arthur，和Arthur曾經多麼喜愛年長的騎士。他嘆了口氣，在Bedivere低聲說著「你們也累了，都休息吧」時對他理解地點點頭，目送他像是蒼老了好幾歲的背影離開，他抱著Arthur走向衣櫥，「好啦，我們來看看他們給我們準備了什麼。」


	11. Chapter 11

當時他們都以為（或說，希望）Arthur勉強接受了那些，包括就算是個孩子也能分辨出完全嶄新的衣物、雖然用料精良但明顯陳舊的擺設和玩具，但其實他只是忍耐不問。面對這樣的Arthur，騎士們面面相覷，不知如何應對的不自在幾乎凝結了現場的空氣。

「嘿，Art。」意外地，打破沉默的是Tristan，他越過桌面湊到Arthur面前，幾乎大半身體直接趴到桌上，那不得體的姿勢讓Arthur微微訝異地睜大了眼睛。「你看過雞嗎？」Tristan問。

「嗯……有啊？」疑問有些猶豫，Arthur在心裡想著吃過的「雞」，點點頭，又搖搖頭，「我吃過……吧？」

「那，我們明天去找雞玩遊戲好不好？」

「找雞玩？」Arthur像是被挑起了興趣，「雞在哪裡？他們很好玩嗎？」

「很好玩啊！你今天乖乖睡覺，明天我教你怎麼把蛋從母雞窩裡偷──」他飛快咳了聲掩蓋那個不當用詞，「──借出來還不會被啄。」

那是個完美的救場，毫無疑問，所有人──包含對「偷」這個字眼份外留心的Bedivere──都不得不承認。

成功被轉移注意力的Arthur直到被Bill抱回房放上床時都還咯咯問個不停，雞長什麼樣子啊Bill？上次你射中的那個就是雞嗎？如果雞住在山裡為什麼也會住在卡美洛呢？雞都是一樣的雞嗎Bill？是先有雞還是先有蛋啊Bill？

Bill半是敷衍半是無奈地用毛毯把他裹得嚴嚴實實，「你再不睡覺，Tristan爵士就不帶你去看雞了。」

「噢，」Arthur乖乖停下沒完沒了的疑問，「晚安，Bill。」他說，一雙眼睛睜得大大地盯著他，Bill遲疑了好一會兒，卻怎麼也無法違抗那雙眼中的期待，他俯身在孩童額上落下一個輕柔的吻一如他在旅程中曾被Arthur要求要做的，「晚安，Arthur。」

Arthur還算滿意地閉上眼，卻沒等到Bill躺到身邊，他瞇著眼睛偷偷睜開一道細縫，正好看見Bill走向門口，他驚慌地坐了起來，「你要去哪？」

Bill先是愣了會兒才轉頭，正好對上一臉震驚的Arthur，「呃？」回自己的房間這一句他一時竟說不出口，他試圖回想當年真的只有五歲的Arthur是不是自己單獨就寢卻怎麼也想不出所以然，在回程中Arthur大可黏著自己不放，但回到卡美洛之後總不能再讓他像這樣和自己睡在一起，雖然他和（成年的）Arthur之間的關係不是秘密，但那是已經成年的他，現在用同樣的方式對待那孩子彷彿是佔了毫不知情的他便宜，就算可能沒有人會在意，但Bill實在沒辦法就這樣說服自己。

他還沒能想出一個比較適當的拒絕──他面對Arthur時從來就沒能有什麼「適當」的拒絕──，Arthur已經扭動著空出身邊好大一塊位置，「來。」他說，一邊理所當然地對年長的男人伸出手，果斷明快的語氣恍然竟像是成年的、做為Bill的情人的Arthur。Bill在真正意識到移動之前已經走向他。他怎能不走向他。  
將小小的孩子摟在懷裡缺乏真實感，他在略微失神的茫然裡感覺有一個溫柔的親吻貼上額角，他其實毫無自覺，手指卻隔著衣袖緊緊握住了那條象皮製成的手環，整夜也沒有放開。

 

「Bill～」

大呼小叫的孩子不知怎麼成功脫離Bedivere的掌控，他逕直奔向Bill，閃亮亮的眼睛炫目地令人心驚，一時沒能做好心理準備的Bill幾乎有轉身就走的衝動，卻還是強迫自己停在原地，「被罵了吧。」他說。

「Boddy等下就不生氣了啦。你看！」Arthur興高采烈地伸出手，卻在仰頭看清Bill的眼睛那瞬間突兀地安靜，「Bill？」他眨著眼，那短暫的畏怯毫無來由，Bill呆了呆，那孩子卻已經重新笑了出來，「這個！」

攤在手掌裡的是一塊巴掌大的褐色塊狀物，Bill來不及細思剛才Arthur令人起疑的反應，他蹲下來讓Arthur把手湊到臉前，刺鼻的青草腐臭味讓他皺起眉，「您在玩牛糞嗎？殿下。」他一瞬間想著「原來你們就是靠這個讓狗群那麼生氣啊」，卻決定為了不讓Arthur更加得意而別說出口。

那稱呼中的嫌棄就連個孩子都聽得出來，Arthur噘起嘴，「我在後門邊找到的，以前都沒人告訴我卡美洛也有牛！」他的語氣半是亢奮半是責怪，「你們把牛藏在哪裡啊Bill？」

這問題真的讓Bill怔愣了下，做為長駐城堡的騎士，他的確吃住都在卡美洛裡，但那些生活上的零碎瑣事向來都有僕役處理，他擅長和負責的都不是這些啊？

看他的表情就知道這次Bill真的沒有答案，Arthur以他特有的諒解眼神看著Bill一小會兒，然後點點頭，「好吧。我們下午去看牛。」他宣佈，果決的口吻中不帶有接受拒絕的餘地。Bill被那姿態震懾了幾秒，，他試圖回想曾經的幼年Arthur是不是也會像這樣隱約流露堅定的氣勢但怎麼也想不起來，他愣愣盯著那張小臉，先是一陣有趣的熟悉，然後才是在突然醒覺的瞬間感覺像被冰冷重拳當胸擊中。

 

「您真的要爬下去嗎？陛下。」  
「當然，你難道從沒想過這水道會直接通到哪裡？還有，叫我Arthur。」年輕國王挑起眉的模樣乍看頑皮，卻同時像是深思熟慮，「在Vortigern之前，有任何人知道卡美洛有條路通往地下湖嗎？」  
那提問看似漫不經心卻真的震驚了Bill。在那之後他們花費不算短的時間一步步走遍城堡，他追隨他的王彷彿追隨巡視領地的龍，每一條小徑、每一道樓梯、每一個看似通向某地卻被掩蓋的門，卡美洛建於羅馬人留下的城寨遺跡上是Bill只留有微弱印象的傳說，地基之下真的還有地基則是那段時間裡他才和Arthur一起發現的事實。  
Bill一直不懂為何在所有人之中Arthur獨獨挑了自己與他同行，直到他倆真的睡在一起之後，他才在某次突然想起時問了Arthur。  
「我不就說了，你最不煩人。」躺在他膝上的Arthur半睡半醒著回答，Bill卻不滿意這個答案。我不相信。你從沒真的在聽。  
Arthur大笑著在他膝頭翻身仰躺，手臂懶懶搭在他腿上，「我覺得，要是我們倒楣被困在什麼詭異又沒人知道的地方，你是唯一有可能找出退路的那個，Goosefat。」  
「原來是為了安全考量嗎？」Bill大笑起來，漫不在乎的自信在笑聲中閃動，「真沒為了別的？」  
「嗯，既然你問了。我的確稍微想像過，萬一我真得被困在怎麼也逃不出去的地方，我想在死前看到什麼。」他不知何時睜開眼注視著他年長的情人，和那雙灰藍色的眼底無可抹滅的愛意，他的一隻手掌撫上Bill的臉，姆指輕柔畫過嘴唇，在他俯身吻住自己時在他唇上笑了出來，「對，我就是想要這個。」

 

「Bill？」

小心翼翼抓住手指的小手潮溼而柔軟，Bill呆了一小會兒才回過神來，他低頭看見Arthur混雜了疑問與不安的表情，有非常短暫的幾秒，那眼神幾乎讓Bill想起那一天、那個晚上、那個他能清楚看出正被絕望淹沒的Arthur，只是那圓滾滾的眼睛眨了幾下又似乎恢復原有的純真。Arthur歪著頭看向他，「你生氣了嗎？」

「沒有，」下意識就先否認，「怎麼這樣問？」他才開口又突然停下，視線停在Arthur抓住自己的小手上，「殿下，您是用抓了牛糞的手來抓我嗎？」

「哈哈哈哈──」仰頭大笑的模樣歡快又可愛，Arthur在Bill掙脫之前就鬆開手快速跑開幾步，「下午去看牛喔！」他遠遠地喊完就跑，留下被轉移注意力的Bill好氣又好笑地看著他的背影，愣愣想著Tristan說的「天啊他真的好像Arthur，搞不好他再長大一次也還會是Arthur」，和「但不會是的。沒有那個Arthur，我就不是我。我真的很怕他變不回來」。直到此時，Bill才終於、終於發現原來一直積壓在心裡的情緒不是、不止是驚慌或憂慮，更多的，可能是對這一切都束手無策的憤怒。  
可他依然束手無策。


	12. Chapter 12

「Bill，我可以、」

「嗯？」

那孩子在開口時就得到了年長男人的注意力，但他又在確定那人看向他時燦笑著搖頭，「沒，沒事。」他縮回書桌邊半趴在攤開的書本和紙張前，抓著筆看似專注地塗塗寫寫，兩隻懸在桌下有一下沒一下晃蕩的小短腿卻出賣了他對此根本無心的事實，看起來就成了種硬在勉強自己的可憐和好笑。

那大概是本講解動物的書，Bill從書上精巧的插圖判斷。Arthur彷彿在紙上照著那些圖片塗鴉，勾畫的樣子又像是在練習寫字，Bill猶豫了會兒，還是決定放棄觀察，「您在做什麼呢，殿下？」他問。

Arthur抬起頭看了他一眼，有一股不快從他眼中迅速閃過，但又很快轉成可見的哀怨，「沒啊，Boddy說，如果沒事做的話可以多讀書，對我比較好。」

但你看起來並不像在讀書啊……  
Bill忍住沒說出來，他回想著那個成年的、識字不多的Arthur其實也對讀書毫無興趣（但卻會逼著Blue得向宮廷教師好好學習），也分了一點心去想剛才Arthur雖然短暫但明顯的不高興是因為什麼，卻忽略了已經爬下椅子站到他面前的孩童仰視的眼底隱含的期待。

Arthur站在那裡盯著神遊不知去了哪裡的Bill好一會兒，才癟著嘴爬到他腿上安靜坐好，Bill吃了一驚，卻還是直覺就伸手把他圈在手臂裡。

「怎麼，又不想讀書了？」Bill帶著幾分好笑地問。

Arthur頭點到一半又迅速僵住，他用力搖頭，「Bill。」

「嗯？」

「你……」Arthur張開口又停下，他思考了一小會兒，「你會和我一起吃晚餐嗎？」

「您想要的話？」

Arthur為那略帶疏離的口吻畏縮了下卻沒真的表現出來，他的手指無意識地抓撓鬆垮垮在左手手腕上環了兩圈的皮手環，隔了好一會兒才又說，「Clare說要烤樹莓派，我喜歡樹莓派。」

我知道你喜歡樹莓派。Bill在心裡悄聲說，「Clare烤的派很好吃。」

「嗯。」Arthur點點頭跳了下來，腳步輕快地爬回自己的椅子上重新抓起筆，在紙上塗抹的模樣認真又可愛，Bill安靜看著他的動作，愣愣又發起呆來。

 

那天下午，Bill沒有陪Arthur去看牛。  
或許是因為累積的情緒已經瀕臨界線，Bill真不確定自己現在看到年幼的Arthur會說出什麼。他有個衝動想要就此出城不再回來，眼前卻不禁浮現小Atrhur睜得大大的眼睛，和他光只是發現自己沒打算陪他睡覺時就震驚又受傷的表情。他嘆了口氣召來個侍從，「轉告殿下，我有點急事出城，過幾天就回來。」他說，一邊解下手上的象皮手環，「把這交給他，他知道是我的。」

他這一走就是三天。

其實他沒真的去了多遠的地方，他只是回了自己在倫丁尼姆的宅邸──嚴格來說，那實質上是他和Arthur的宅邸，畢竟他的王一派自在地在屋裡給自己弄了個舒適的小窩，可能還在Bill不知道的地方偷偷存放了各種Bill就連問都不想去問的無用之物──，名義上Arthur把這屋子重新整頓後給了他，但Bill大多數時候依然待在卡美洛，這裡就成了他，以及Arthur散心或逃離日常時偶爾會來待著的地方。  
Bill只在這裡留了幾名忠誠可靠的僕人，除了管家和看門的啞僕（也不意外地，那是這個地方還是Arthur保護的妓院時為他守門的舊部之一）之外，沒有人知道他和Arthur的真實身份。管家曾有一次好笑地說，有個只在僕役之間流傳的傳言，說Wilson先生是領地遙遠的貴族，Arthur則是Bill眷養在首都的漂亮寵物。Bill很確定Arthur心裡愛死了這根本荒誕的說法，證據大概是他曾經有幾次收到Arthur留下的「我在大宅」訊息，然後在走進屋裡時看見他衣著簡便而隨性的王，大剌剌半躺半坐在可能任何一個能讓他癱成一團懶散的地方，大方坦露出整個頸脖和其上烙有Bill名字縮寫的皮項圈，垂落的金鍊被他懶懶捲在手腕上宛如過份豪奢反顯俗麗的飾品。

你哪來這種東西？Bill第一次看見時真不確定是要大笑還是要順著當下的衝動，命令他就這樣乖乖躺下方便自己能坐到他腿上、扯著那條鎖鏈，跨在他身上搖動逼他射得一滴不剩。  
讓喜歡的皮匠做的。他回答，炙熱的目光從Bill的脖子一路滑到他雙腿間，放肆的停頓毫無羞恥可言。喜歡嗎？他舔著嘴唇，半心半意地扯緊那條鍊子拉出一道暗紅的勒痕。哦我知道你喜歡。他全然無視他正躺在大廳的長椅上，就這樣盯著Bill，一邊刻意緩慢地挪動雙腿，做你想做的，他用口型無聲說，然後我就會讓你知道我給你準備了什麼。  
低俗。Bill笑罵，扯著項圈給了他一個吻，我才不會讓你在這裡操我給僕人們看。  
所以你想要我戴著有你名字的項圈操你，他在他唇上忍不住笑，  
Bill搧了他一巴掌，輕巧火辣如同甜蜜的愛撫，我要把你繫在床上騎到射，他喃喃。  
幾次都行，Goosefat。我就說，我的高潮都是你的。

Bill從沒真像他玩鬧般提議地那樣做，拉著項圈牽他行走、餵食，展示他有多麼樂於蜷伏在Bill腳邊討他年長的情人歡心。不是做為臣子的分寸（噢不他們真不在乎那些），甚至也不全是因為他們都不覺得那有什麼樂趣，而是Bill知道在自己內裡某個無可動搖的核心，Arthur才是徹底掌控了他的主人。  
那天Arthur送了他一個不同於皮項圈的禮物，因為Bill喜歡皮革而他自己喜歡金屬，當然要把對方喜歡的東西放在自己身上。  
是用在自己身上吧？Bill半是驚嚇半是興致勃勃。  
你怎麼說都行。Arthur注視著他的雙眼，慎重緩慢地跪了下去，捧起他宛如捧起一掬英格蘭的雪，我不要告訴你怎麼解開。他說，一時看不出是否認真。  
好。Bill就連一秒都不曾猶豫，而Arthur半是駭然地嗆笑出來，別嚇我，他親吻著他，一邊將他的手指拉到唇邊，這裡，按對位置就行。

Bill蜷在早已不留有Arthur氣息的床上，指尖有一搭沒一搭地摩挲那枚精巧異常的金屬扣環，它鬆垮垮地塌在那兒感覺如此可憐，就像它的主人那樣，對這段時間以來所發生的一切都感覺疲憊不堪。

他在宅邸待了三天，也睡了三天。管家什麼也沒問，只準備了他喜愛的食物讓他隨時想吃都能吃上一些。  
我們的王可好？他在送來食物時靜悄悄地問，聽起來卻像在問先生可好。  
Bill點點頭，又搖搖頭，最終他什麼也沒有說。


	13. Chapter 13

「想談談你去了哪裡嗎？」

在Bill回到卡美洛那天，雖然也不是刻意閃避但還是稍微躲開了其他人。他如同這陣子以來的習慣藏身在距離Arthur不遠，卻也不會太明顯能被看見的位置，遠遠向正待在訓練場上的George，以及Arthur打了招呼，那孩子像在瞬間被喜悅點亮的表情讓他不禁一陣心煩意亂。  
他在轉身就走和不忍再看到他為此傷心的掙扎中猶豫了好一會兒，沒能真正下定決心，然後就聽見腳步聲伴著詢問走近。那聲音關懷卻不帶逼迫，Bill安靜了短暫的一小會兒才回頭，年長的騎士自陰鬱的長廊下走來，光影轉移一度模糊了他的表情，Bill聳聳肩，「你很少問這個。」

「你很少需要我擔心。」Bedivere說，半倚著窗櫺站定，目光卻毫不放鬆地定在Bill身上。

懸在兩人之間的沉默無形推擠空氣，他們很少，甚至可能從未有過像這樣難以猜測對方想法的時刻──即使是在當年Bedivere剛找到逃亡的William Wilson的時候，他們也很快就對「反抗Vortigern」達成共識──，Bill看似心不在焉地注視面前相識多年的長者，好一會兒才轉開視線，「我受不了。」他說，有很短的時間，或許幾秒，他眼中的破碎太過鮮血淋漓幾乎讓人不忍直視。

Bedivere點點頭，停了一會兒，又點點頭。  
那孩子是Arthur但也不是Arthur，不是他們的Arthur，更不是Bill的Arthur。  
他不能真的懂Bill的心情，但至少他親眼看見他們兩人相處的方式和默契，他認識Bill或許超過他人生的一半，但這幾年的Bill卻以一種足以讓他感覺欣慰的方式變得既熟悉又陌生，Arthur當然是毫無疑問、甚至可能是唯一的原因。  
他認識的Goosefat Bill總是柔和、親切，永遠會是能夠隨時融入環境與人為善的模樣，Bedivere從來就知道那都只是假相，曾經的William Wilson年輕氣盛、鋒銳張揚，他那樂於挑釁的高傲在那場叛亂、在多年的流亡中早被磨砥成了沉潛暗處的利刺，安靜而致命。Bill給了自己一張無害的臉，讓他能更輕易混進陌生人之間得到他需要的，他總能得到他需要的，不論是一個情報或一條生路。  
然而。  
在Arthur身邊的Bill卻不再那麼親切，彷彿光只是Arthur的存在本身就足以讓他放下偽裝，讓他可以只在想笑的時候笑，想銳利的時候銳利。他說他想要Arthur，Bedivere是又隔了很久才慢慢發現，Arthur或許是Bill唯一想要的。  
他的確是英格蘭、是Arthur的騎士，但他同時也是Bill的朋友。當年Arthur爆炸性地說出他和Bill睡在一起，甚至「沒打算娶個女人」，他反對過──雖然他清楚知道他的意見完全不會對他倆的決定造成任何影響──，但這幾年來他已經不再對這有太多反抗，或許就像某次Tristan用說悄悄話般的模樣說的：「你到底有沒有發現你對他們翻白眼的樣子就像你是他倆的媽？」，Bedivere心裡知道自己就只是拉不下臉承認，但他從不真的希望他們……不能在一起。  
他想過他們可能，或說終有一日會因死亡分開，卻從沒想過會發生這種仔細想想真的笑不出來的意外。

「Merlin來過，昨晚。」Bedivere說。「我本來一早都要派人去找你了。」

Bill立時抬起頭，「她說了什麼？Arthur能夠變回來嗎？」

Bedivere想要搖頭，卻又不忍太快打破Bill的期待，他停頓了一小會兒，「她們找不出原因，你記得我們把那隻斷成兩截的笛子送過去給她？」Bill很快點點頭，「她說，那隻笛子的力量是呼喚，但也只是呼喚而已，要讓一個人像Arthur那樣徹底改變，甚至逆轉時間？那隻笛子沒有那麼大的魔力。」

「那他是怎麼──」

「所以Merlin來看他，她同意那的確是Arthur，我們的王只是變回小孩的樣子，不是被什麼奇怪的妖魔替換掉。」Bedivere勉強微笑了下，「她認為，原因是那把劍。」

「……他的王者之劍？」

「那把劍原本是巫師之王的法杖，本來就是具有強烈魔力的東西，然後她在巫師之塔把它重鑄成魔法之劍，巫師之塔更是魔力彙聚的地方，那把劍可能是現今最強的魔法道具了。」

笛子呼喚了王者之劍的力量，而王者之劍的力量和吾王連結在一起。所以才會只作用在他身上。  
王者之劍讓他變成小孩?!  
還有憤怒。他不是正為大人任意犧牲孩子感到憤怒嗎？他不正是回到了一個因為大人對慾望的執著而失去一切的年紀嗎？

「Merlin帶走了王者之劍。」Bedivere最終說，「她認為只有劍的力量能把Arthur，現在的Arthur帶回來，但這世界上沒有人能夠精準控制王者之劍的魔法力量。」

Bill因為那被刻意強調的這世界上而眨了眨眼，他很快反應過來，「湖中女神。」

「Mage在多瑪麗湖邊坐了十天，湖中女神還是不肯現身。Merlin想，把劍帶去或許會有用。」

Bill不自然的沉默讓人不禁擔憂，Bedivere遲疑了一會兒才又開口，「我之前從沒問過，現在也只能問你……你們是不是得罪了湖中女神？」

男人別開視線的表情幾乎顯得尷尬，他乾巴巴地咳了一聲，「Arthur當面說她是思想古板的恐怖老妖婆算不算得罪？」

「……」Bedivere瞬間扭曲的五官堪稱精彩，「他就、你就不能管管他的嘴？」

Bill的凝視大概混合了你想會有用嗎？和我為什麼要？，那眼神真的讓Bedivere意識到自己說出了多愚蠢的話，他伸手捏揉隱隱作疼的眉心，好一陣子才終於能說出話來，「反正，Percival跟著Merlin一起去了多瑪麗湖，希望他能帶回好消息……希望湖中女神脾氣不要太Pendragon，希望……」他停了停，最終只長長嘆了口氣，「想想，她連Arthur那麼胡鬧的要求都答應了。」

但那可能是因為Arthur近乎蠻橫的強硬、也根本不接受「同意」之外的答案。Bill無奈地苦笑了下，他的視線不由自主地飄向窗外的訓練場，Arthur正跟在George身邊，有模有樣地抓著短棍，他在小腿狠狠吃了一棍時皺起臉，卻又在眼角瞥見窗邊的Bill那一瞬故作堅強地重新挺起上身。

「再來！」Arthur喊著，又一次投入訓練，還不忘先對Bill露出一臉燦笑。

「……在裝乖。」明白看見一切的Bedivere評論。

Bill思考了下他一回城就有人跟他說的「這兩天殿下乖巧聽話地像是生了病呢」，點點頭同意，「在裝乖。」

兩人隔著不遠不近的距離看著那孩子跟著士兵們做訓練，雖然各自給出了他是「在裝乖給Bill看」的結論，卻也同樣佩服他的執著和以一個五歲孩子來說令人驚奇的毅力。Bedivere在看見Arthur大概是終於被說服結束訓練，一邊抓著毛巾胡亂擦乾汗水，一邊已經開始尋找Bill是不是還站在原處那時又嘆了口氣，「他……」他開口又停下，有一度他差點說出「他不管是什麼模樣大概都會愛上你」，卻在真正說出口前驚覺那其實多麼恐怖和沉重。

「我不能看他再長大一次。」Bill悄聲說，聲音不比耳語大上多少。

那一瞬間Bedivere清楚意識到了幾件事：Bill自己很清楚不管是什麼模樣，Arthur都會愛上他；Bill其實做了Arthur不能恢復原樣的心理準備；以及最重要的，如果他沒能變回來，Bill必定會離開。  
年長的騎士可能出於衝動和不忍，他伸手捏了捏Bill緊繃的肩膀，要說出這句話對他來說其實艱難，但，「你們在一起也沒什麼關係。」

Bill能夠感受到那隻手心傳來的熱度和關懷，他沒有轉頭，目光徑直落在正朝他跑來的Arthur身上，「即使我大他四十歲？」

Bedivere沉默了幾秒才嘆了口氣，「沒什麼關係。」

Bill僵了一小會兒，才終於能夠轉頭看向他長年的同伴與朋友，那總是比家長更像家長的長者，他對他很輕地笑了下，卻比哭泣更令人心碎，「我受不了。」


	14. Chapter 14

「我們要去哪啊Bill？」小小的孩子縮在Bill胸前，大半身子被男人的斗篷裹得密密實實只露出小半顆頭，他眨著好奇的眼睛左右張望，卻也真照著出門前和Bill約定好的「絕不亂動、不引人注意」，乖巧窩在他懷裡就連說話都輕聲細語像是在說什麼悄悄話。

「去──」Bill卡了一下思考那到底該怎麼形容，對他和Arthur而言，卡美洛才是家，但，「──藏身之處。」他說，突然覺得有點好笑，「是一個我可以去躲起來的地方。」他在Arthur困惑的「蛤？」了一聲時解釋。

「你幹嘛要躲起來？我討厭找不到你。」Arthur不滿地嘟嚷，一手下意識地拉扯手上的象皮手環，直覺就想起了那天下午他沒找到Bill，卻從他派來的侍從手上收到這條手環時的驚愕。

他知道那是Bill貼身帶著的飾品，從他見到Bill那天起就看那男人一直帶在身上，應該是他心愛的東西，Arthur對Bill會把這個給他自然是開心多過奇怪，但，Bill從那一天開始就不見身影的事實卻完全不是一條手環就能消弭的恐怖，他一開始還興奮盤算「晚上一定要來問問Bill偷偷跑去幹嘛～」，到了當晚就寢時沒看到Bill而他抱著毛毯困惑翻滾大半夜，隔天醒來發現Bill是真的沒有回來而不是他沒等到，他沮喪地就連Blue找他「去城外爬看起來最高的那棵樹」都提不起勁。好奇不到一天時間就成了不安，又很快轉成不知所措的驚慌。

父母不在的焦慮從未真的消失，但Bill的存在的確安撫了他，光只是這個男人站在那裡注視著他，在每一個他需要或就只是想要的時候回應他的碰觸就能讓他感覺安心。Arthur在這之前從沒真的想過「我被拋棄了」，除了他依然待在從小長大（只是看起來有些不太一樣但還好他覺得看起來很順眼）的卡美洛，除了Percival和Bedivere（雖然看起來比較老Boddy還沒了頭髮）這些熟悉的面孔都依然陪在身邊，之外，最重要的依然是William 爵士──他說他可以叫他Bill，雖然他記得從前他從沒這樣不顧年齡和身份差異地這樣稱呼他，但他喜歡叫他Bill；而且Bill叫他Arthur，他也喜歡他叫他Atrhur，有時甚至只是Art，這個他就沒那麼喜歡因為他總覺得Bill在說出「Art」這樣親密的稱呼時帶著莫名的悲傷和不小心錯口而出的緊張，Arthur討厭那好像不慎叫錯了的緊張，更討厭那個悲傷──，Bill就像一個定點而他看著他的眼神就像是在說Arthur什麼也沒有做錯，什麼都不用擔心，我愛你不管你是什麼樣子。

Bill的存在讓他感覺安全，也就表示Bill一旦消失，安全感立時蕩然無存。

Bill不在的第二天，Arthur毫無來由卻也無法克制地開始恐慌，就算是Bedivere、Tristan或總是對他非常親切的姐姐們都陪在身邊，也沒能讓他克服那隨時會被丟在什麼不知名的地方的恐懼感，每一個大人都好像不是原來的樣子，每一個地方都陌生得像是從未見過。他勉強自己和Blue去抓蟲玩，卻覺得那些無助的小生物可憐地不得了，每一隻小蟲四下逃竄的模樣都像是被同伴無情拋棄，看起來一點都不好笑、也不好玩了。那天晚上Bill還是沒有回來，Percival帶了一杯熱牛奶來給他，問他想不想要他陪他到睡著，Arthur其實不想要，但又不忍心拒絕那看起來像是為做著自己不熟悉的事而手足無措的男人，他小小口喝完牛奶之後爬上床閉上眼睛裝睡，一手緊緊抓著手環直到聽見Percival悄聲離開之後才在滿室黑暗包圍下蜷成一團哭了起來。

一定是因為我不乖。Arthur回想著Bedivere氣得臉紅脖子粗的樣子、僕役們崩潰著急的模樣，那時候明明覺得很好笑的，現在回想起來卻完全不是那麼回事。

Bill是不是覺得自己是個壞孩子呢？他拼命回想Bill對他所做的事到底是什麼反應，他在他真的惡作劇得過份時會冷冷叫他「殿下」，Arthur當時都還覺得好玩，但如果Bill是真的生氣呢？或是有時候Bill會露出傷心的眼神，尤其是Arthur要他和他一起去做些什麼的時候，如果Bill不是傷心（等等，更重要的是Bill為什麼傷心？）而是對Arthur失望呢？  
得不到的答案的想像自顧自在心裡膨脹成虛幻卻又無從戳破的恐懼泡泡，他一邊想說服自己應該不會，一邊不由自主地想著Bill是不是再也不會回來，Vessie是不是再也不會回來，叔叔嬸嬸和Catia是不是再也不會回來，……爹地媽咪是不是再也不會回來，然後他就只是一個人，只是一個被丟下的人了。  
再隔一天，他忍不住問了Tristan，Bill有沒有說他什麼時候回來？那男人搖搖頭，像是猶豫了一下，然後才帶著複雜的神情伸手摸摸他膨鬆柔軟的頭髮，「別擔心，會變回來的」，Tristan這麼說。Arthur完全不懂那是什麼意思。

那天晚上，可能是深夜，沮喪又難過的Arthur沒能真的睡著──也可能是因為稍早些Bedivere帶來見他的那位面無表情的女士，和她輕觸Atrhur臉頰那隻冰冷的手留下的詭異感受──，他半昏半醒間感覺到有人把他輕輕摟進懷裡，柔和的吻落在右側額角，那個人有些沙啞的聲音很低很低地說著這果然不是你的惡夢，Art，然後那人乾燥的爬著薄繭的指尖撫上他雙掌掌心，輕柔摩挲的動作像是尋找也像確認，Arthur一動也不敢亂動，就這樣乖乖蜷在男人懷裡，讓他彷彿哀傷的氣息裹著自己直到兩人都勉強沉入酣眠。  
隔天一早，先醒過來的Arthur愣愣看著Bill冒出薄薄鬍茬，卻反而讓他看起來像是更年輕了幾歲的臉發呆好久好久，才抱著「只要當個乖孩子Bill就不會離開」的決心小心翼翼溜下床。

「當個乖小孩」比Arthur本來以為的更容易也更無聊。「總之先照著Boddy說的做」。他抱著這樣的念頭，把大半時間消磨在書房和那些乏味又看不太懂的書本大眼瞪小眼，比較有趣的則是跑去和George爵士的士兵們一起做訓練，但真的會對他認真的只有George，其他人總是一副小心翼翼怕他哪裡碰壞了的模樣，他看得出來卻不願抗議（Bill總在他身後不遠，他不想讓Bill以為他是任性找人麻煩），但那也加快他失去耐性的速度，很快就變得不好玩但他忍耐著這所有一切，只希望讓人（主要是Bill）相信他是個好小孩。  
只是他明明努力這麼做了，卻還是覺得Bill不開心。

Arthur怕Bill離開他，更怕Bill不開心。

他也不懂為什麼Bill開心對他來說那麼重要，可能是因為那人笑起來的表情總會讓他感覺安心；又或是因為那人輕柔碰觸自己的動作能讓他感覺自在，他其實想不起在這一切開始之前他是不是就這麼想要死命把Bill攥在手心不要放開，但現在光只是沒看到Bill在身邊他就不由自主也毫無來由地一陣恐慌。

我是不是生病了呢Bill？Arthur趴在書桌上，臉頰壓著那些讓他昏昏欲睡的書本，隔了一小段距離注視另一邊Bill端著本書，不曉得是在發呆或是真的在閱讀的側臉，那人在橙黃色的夕陽籠罩下像是整個人都泛著光，浮塵盤旋在他臉側在他周遭乍看宛如碎散的星，好看得不像真的。他愣愣盯著那個人好久好久，不知不覺就這樣睡了過去。

「殿下……Arthur？」其實是不知發呆了多久，Bill在侍從進來點亮燭光時才驚覺天色幾乎全黑，他看見Arthur趴在書桌上，一小攤口水糊開了墨水沾上他臉，傻氣又可愛的模樣真讓他忍不住笑了，他單膝跪下好讓自己與他視線同高，伸手輕拍他肩，「Arthur，天黑了。起來吃飯？」

「唔……」聽見Bill的聲音直覺就往他的方向倒了過去，果然就被Bill好好接在手臂裡，Arthur不想睜開眼睛，伸手就攀上他肩膀，「不餓……」他軟糊糊地說，小臉埋進他肩窩之後就栽在那裡一動不動，「想睡……」

「不是要吃樹莓派？」Bill好笑地抱著他站直，一餐不吃也沒什麼大不了的，這幾天Arthur總是有些心神不寧，似乎也沒能睡好，現在要是真能熟睡也沒關係，半夜餓了再找東西吃就好。他這麼想，更不執意要把他叫醒。他抱著Arthur走出書房，卻在門外遇見了從長廊那端走來的Tristan。

「Clare要我跟Arthur說她烤了樹莓派，」Tristan說完才看見Bill懷中那孩子像是整個睡昏過去，在Bill肩上趴成一顆小球，他好笑地搖頭，一邊壓低了聲音，「怎麼就睡著了？」

「他根本不愛讀書。」同樣放輕音量，Bill一手環過他後背把他牢牢抱在懷裡，「硬待在書房裡就是這樣，一下子就睡著了。」

「他從來就不愛讀書，看到太多字還會生氣。不過這幾天他都好乖，你把他的頑皮帶出門丟掉了嗎？」

「哪有那種事，」Bill好笑地翻了個白眼，「在裝乖。」

「是撤嬌吧。不過，可以看到Art撒嬌也是很神奇的事情，以前的我們滿腦子只想怎麼活下來……」Tristan的語氣感慨，也有點感傷，他停頓的片刻像是想要說些什麼，卻又聳聳肩放棄，「算了，我只想要他趕快變回來，好讓我可以嘲笑他竟然變成這麼可愛的臭小鬼。」或許是種本能也可能是體貼，Tristan似乎沒想要Bill回應什麼，他點點頭做為招呼後自顧自離開，反而是Bill抱著Arthur站在原地又多站了一會兒，才慢吞吞地走回Arthur的房間。


	15. Chapter 15

其實在Bill抱起他時Arthur就半醒了過來，只是他捨不得離開Bill的懷抱，Tristan說的話他一知半解，他哪有什麼和Tristan的「以前」？「變回來」又是什麼意思？為什麼Tristan老這麼說？  
大人們的對話完全超出他的理解範圍，但Bill環抱住他的溫暖卻真實無欺。他想吃樹莓派，卻更想賴在Bill身上不要下來，一路裝睡到回房，在被小心放上床時還認真自我提醒呼吸不能太急，眼睛不能閉得太緊，不然會被發現根本沒睡著然後Bill可能就會走掉了。  
Arthur在那人拉起毛毯裹住自己時嘟噥了兩聲「陪我睡」，大半含在嘴裡的聲音含糊得可憐，Bill嘆了口氣，卻還是坐到他身邊，一手輕輕梳撫他柔軟的頭髮，「小鬼。」Bill悄聲說，語氣親密，聽起來卻無助又挫敗，還有更多更多他沒辦法分辨的感情，尖銳又猛烈的疼痛倏忽擊中了他，有什麼事情完全錯了──或所有事情全部錯了──的焦躁壓得他難以呼吸，為什麼我這麼小？這念頭猛然砸落，毫無道理但他全然無力承受。他突然睜大眼睛坐起身來，視線逕直對上Bill的，那男人來不及閃避的表情就這樣毫無防備暴露在Arthur眼前，那必定是一張飽受痛苦的臉，Arthur憑著本能就能知道，幾乎沒有表情，抿起的嘴角疲憊不堪，眼底的悲傷凍結在深淵邊緣搖搖欲墜。但他落在自己頭髮上的手指卻又溫柔，溫柔和滿懷愛意。Arthur想要尖叫。

「Art、」Bill被嚇了一跳，他才開口，那孩子的眼淚已經掉了下來，有一瞬間Bill徹底慌了手腳，他從沒看年幼的Arthur哭過，或者說他理智上知道一個孩子應該要會哭泣，但Arthur從來就不像一個一般的孩子反而讓所有人都把他的不正常視為正常。「怎──」

「你是不是討厭我？」即使淚水不住滑落他的咬字依然清晰得令人驚奇，Bill從沒想過他會這樣想，一時不知如何回應。Arthur被眼淚模糊的視線裡那人手足無措的模樣一定程度上就像默認，他很想更多忍耐一點但情緒完全不受控制，「是不是我不夠乖、不聽話？我不會再欺負雞也不會追狗玩了，我會乖乖讀書學當好國王，這樣你是不是就不會討厭我？」

「我沒有、」Bill不能分清是哪一點讓自己難以忍受，是壓抑哭泣反而把自己逼得全身發抖的Arthur；還是Arthur將這所有一切當成是因為討厭他，「我從來沒有討厭你。」他說，卻沒能真的控制聲音不要跟著打顫。

Arthur根本沒想要轉開過的目光直直望向他，敏銳地發現Bill有多麼焦慮不安卻不能懂得真正的原因，他很想伸手碰碰他卻又不敢，最終他只緊緊抓住了自己的手腕，黃金扣環冷冰冰地卡進掌心疼痛不已，「可是你一直不開心。」他說，毫無指控的意思只是不知如何是好，「你只要在我身邊就很難過，你為什麼不開心？」

那或許就是墜落的起點。

Arthur覺得時間一定是在什麼地方被不知名的力量扯斷再不自然地接上，他不知道自己是什麼時候被那人緊緊抱住，他的雙手環過腰在背上交疊，整張臉壓在胸口，Arthur低垂的視線裡滿是他深色柔軟的鬈髮，和被反襯得異樣蒼白的後頸，他沒能懂自己為什麼會把手放上頸子末端和背脊連結處精緻的凹陷，或許是因為那些壓抑的難以察覺的顫抖，然後他才驚覺那些顫抖是因為Bill在哭，安靜、無聲，彷彿每一個細微震動都是一次寂靜的血肉模糊的撕裂。  
那真的嚇壞了他，他從來沒有看過大人哭──事實上他幾乎沒有看過別人哭，他身邊最有可能會哭的Catia是就算挨罵受罰也不會選擇哭泣的小孩──，更何況哭泣的是Bill，那些痛楚和崩塌太過巨大與強烈，壓得他幾乎喘不過氣來。

不知隔了多久，Arthur才突然驚覺自己的手指像是長出自我意識般撫摸著Bill的頸子，男人薄薄的溫熱的皮膚像是脫離掌控，既是順服又像只是放棄抵抗般在他指尖放鬆下來，他完全不能知道自己是因為被默許碰觸這個男人，或是因為Bill在他手裡平靜而感覺到帶著恐怖的喜悅，他雙手捧起Bill的臉，那人溼紅的眼角直刺進眼裡讓他一陣惶恐緊張，心臟狂跳，隨之而來的則是全然未知卻又盲目的憐愛，他親吻了年長男人的額頭就像母親安慰哭泣不止的他時做過的那樣，那人輕輕「呣」了一聲，茫然脆弱地像個孩子；他親吻著他的眉心和眼角細緻的皺紋，被他溼潤帶霧的灰藍眼睛徹底迷住，他一直覺得Bill很好看，但卻從沒能這麼清楚的知道他好看得根本不可思議。

Bill毫不掙扎甚至好像根本沒能意識到Arthur正在做什麼，他只是任由那些溫柔的吻慢吞吞地安撫地落在額頭落在臉頰，「Arthur……」他喃喃，無可控制地想起了Arthur，成年的Arthur，他的王他的情人，他心甘情願受其掌控被他牢牢抓在掌心的──

柔軟的嘴唇貼上嘴角，甜蜜又果斷，幾乎是種理所當然，Bill從身體到心理都在叫囂著渴望，渴望Arthur而現在抱著他的不就是Arthur？  
他張開嘴回應了那個吻，貼合吸吮的嘴唇傳遞的熱度熟悉地令人心慌，他的舌尖是本能也是習慣地滑進Arthur口中，攪動著甜膩而Arthur遲疑又堅決地揪緊他上衣一角，小巧的舌頭反射般用和他同樣的動作舔回Bill嘴裡，「Bill……？」他微弱的聲音帶著溼意落在兩人糾纏的舌尖，在那一瞬間男人猛然驚醒過來。  
他硬生生把自己從那孩子懷裡拔開，痛楚和自厭和渴望混合成鮮血淋漓的一團混亂，他驚慌地盯著面前像在深思著什麼的Arthur，還沒能說出任何言語，Arthur已經堅定往前一步再一次親吻了他。那當然不同於Bill失控下放縱絕望的吻，只是一個天真純粹但無可摧毀的愛意。他親吻他然後退開。

「你喜歡我，」Arthur看著他的雙眼說，明快、嚴肅，不容置疑，「就像我喜歡你。」

Bill有幾秒，可能幾分鐘，僵在原地徹底動彈不得。他一直知道他就是Arthur，是英格蘭的王是王者之劍的繼承者，但卻從未如同此時此刻，他看著眼前只有五歲的孩子卻同時看見那個Arthur，擁有他也渴望被他擁有的Arthur。

「不管……」他停了一小會兒，安靜注視著那雙色澤如同寶石的眼睛，在那之中看見自己，一如Arthur第一次跪在他面前時那樣，他的雙眼就是世界而Bill是他整個世界的中心。「不管你是什麼樣子，在這世界上我最喜歡的人就是你。」那雙眼睛無聲亮了起來宛如反射月光的海面，Bill所有的理智和常識都在高喊著他不該這麼做，但他在那些理性真正抓住他之前已經傾身向他，親吻落在他年輕的情人柔軟的嘴唇上，「吾王。」


	16. Chapter 16

「這是你的房間。」Bill才說完，Arthur就滿懷興奮地率先跑進房，左右張望的模樣愉悅又好奇，全沒注意到Bill用詞的弔詭之處。

「這是什麼這是什麼？」Arthur拉開衣櫃，訝異地看著那一排毛皮大衣，「哇是毛毛！」

被他拉扯的動作逗樂，Bill走過來拉開他扯住衣角不放的手，「喜歡嗎？」

「喜歡！」沒去質疑為何那些衣物都絕對不是他自己能穿的尺寸，Arthur轉頭跑到另一側的書櫃旁，雙手抱著胸口仔細打量那些整齊擺放的書籍，Bill本來還有趣地想觀察他對這些的感想，卻看那孩子四下看了看，歡快地從另一邊搬來張椅子拖到書櫃前，雙手撥開特定幾本較為歪斜的書，然後不知怎麼就推開書櫃後方的暗格，伸手進去掏出一把做工極其精良的短劍，「Bill你看！有藏東西耶！」

Bill先是傻看著他，然後才小心翼翼地從他手上不著痕跡地把劍接了過來，姆指沿著劍柄推開一道細縫看見黃金溫潤的光芒，他不禁暗中嘖了一聲。「拿這種東西要小心點，」他叨唸，還是不免好奇地跟著湊到書櫃前，看著Arthur漫不在乎又從暗格裡摸出幾枚首飾，一兩個看似古董的戒指、陳舊但廉價的手鍊，還有一隻精緻小巧的鑰匙，Arthur只挑出那隻鑰匙翻來覆去的把玩像是對它特別有興趣，Bill怔愣了會兒才驚覺那對應的是什麼，一時哭笑不得。

「你怎麼看出這個的？」Bill指著那個暗格，忍不住問。

Arthur想了想，又想了想，天真地聳起肩膀，「我就會把東西藏在這裡啊。」他回答。

好笑地搖搖頭，Bill在Arthur大方把那隻鑰匙塞進口袋前還是不動聲色地把它奪了回來，「好吧，別管這個了，你想去我房間看看嗎？」

「你的房間不就是這裡嗎?!」看起來彷彿受到意外的打擊，Arthur一臉震驚地問。

Bill真的笑了出來，「我可以和你睡在一起，Art，但我依然需要私人空間。」

癟了癟嘴，Arthur勉強接受這個答案，他對Bill伸出手讓男人把他從椅子上抱下，「那我今天要睡你那裡。」他宣佈。

「好。」Bill同意，看那孩子跑到床邊，先是伸手拍打床鋪然後輕快跳了上去，他還在飛快回想他們是否在床上留有什麼他完全不想對一個五歲孩子解釋的東西，一邊看見Arthur似乎十足滿意地倒進厚暖的毛毯裡，滾了兩滾就打起呵欠。

「累了？」Bill問。

「唔嗯，」他搖搖頭，眼睛卻完全不是那麼回事地瞇了起來，「只是躺～一～躺～」拖拉的尾音稚拙可愛，Bill突然覺得，要是現在拿毛皮把他裹起來他可能不要幾分鐘就會直接睡著。

「那就躺吧，我去──」Bill才說著，大半身體拱進毛毯裡的Arthur就對他伸出手，「來。」他說，在毯子下蠕動著挪出其實根本不必要的空間，半瞇的眼由下往上瞅著Bill，無賴得理所當然。

被吃定的不快真的浮現之前就被他小聲嘟嚷「一下下嘛」的甜蜜打散，Bill還是在他身邊躺下，Arthur沒像之前那樣滾進他懷中，反而是像這幾天他不知怎麼決定的習慣，用雙手環住他的肩膀，半是把他抱在臂彎裡，Bill不想反抗只嘆了口氣，那孩子卻貼過來親吻了他，「為什麼帶我來這裡？」他貼在他唇上問。

這問題其實在他們離開卡美洛時Arthur就已經問過，但那時迫切想要和Bill單獨待在一起的渴望讓他暫時放棄追究，Bill很輕地笑了笑，「我想躲起來，也想和你在一起，只好帶著你一起走。」

「嗯～」Arthur多少感覺到這答案就算是真的也不是全部的原因，但他也想不出怎麼反駁，在那晚之後他就覺得Bill對自己的態度和之前不太一樣，像是更任性、更自在也更坦承，他喜歡這樣的Bill，同時也覺得這或許才是Bill「真正」在自己面前的樣子，Arthur想了想，「你是不是常常敷衍我啊Bill？」他問，比起委屈，更多竟是無奈的洞見。

Bill先是愣了下才忍不住大笑起來，「對，常常。」他說，「只是平常我們都不說出來。」

Arthur抿起嘴，又親了他一口才不甘不願地退開就像想要表達我只是勉強同意你，「我們要躲很久嗎？」他問。

「你想回卡美洛了嗎？」Bill反問。

「唔……」Arthur盯著他的眼睛，搖搖頭，停了一小會兒，又搖搖頭。「我不知道。」

「你可以待到你想回去再回去。」Bill輕聲說。

「但他們在等我，對不對？」

「等我們，對。」Bill想了想，「但沒關係。」

Arthur幾乎就貼著他鼻尖小小聲地嘆氣，有點像是裝作成熟又有像只是想笑，Bill很難判斷所以他索性只稍微抬起頭而他的嘴唇就這樣擦過嘴角，Arthur真的笑了出來，像個孩子又不像個孩子，「你真的很喜歡我。」

Bill安靜注視著他，想著George一開始就說了的「魔法的本質都是幻術」，不管外表如何，Arthur的確越來越不像是那個記憶中五歲的孩子，就算所有人都因為那個外表下意識地用應對孩子的方式對他也不能改變他的行為和那些彷彿本能的反應，隨著時間過去，在更多時候他越來越像是已經成年的那個男人，英格蘭及其名下一切領地的王。他放任那孩子的臉貼在臉側，「我最喜歡的人就是你。」

「嗯，」Arthur慎重點了點頭，「我已經知道了。」他說，神色莊嚴近乎虔誠。Bill又看了他好一會兒，才伸手拉過毛毯捲住他，溫暖的重量幾乎和睡意直接連結。Arthur打著呵欠閉上眼，感覺到Bill親吻了他的掌心，就像Bill在他懷裡安靜大哭的晚上那樣，他下意識就撫上年長男人的臉頰，別哭，Arthur悄聲說，我在這裡。

Bill僵了幾秒才在他撫摸自己頭髮的動作裡放鬆下來，他模糊應了一聲，放任自己把頭靠在年幼的孩子胸口，讓那些堅定有力的心跳聲音暫時成為與外界的阻隔，他試著閉上眼睛，記憶卻不由自主地飄回不久前。

 

Mage久違的身影出現在卡美洛可說是眾人等待已久的景象。她肩上眼神銳利的獵鷹在Arthur與Bill一起走進大廳時迅速轉向，凝視兩人的方式卻異常溫文。

Arthur在所有人說話前已經先一步睜大了眼睛盯著牠，「老鷹唔唔唔唔──」他用力彆著氣，語氣太過冷靜反而讓人很難發現他其實是興奮得無法正確表達情緒。

Bill在忍不住好笑和想馬上衝上去逼問Mage之間無法動彈，他逕直看向總是少有表情的巫師，而她出乎意料地先對Bill露出一點淺笑，眼底的柔和幾乎像是同情和憂慮的綜合。「Mage。」Bill最終只勉強打了招呼，而她很快點點下巴。她肩上的獵鷹隨著她頭顱的移動振翅而起，一眨眼就飛到Arthur面前，以一個匪夷所思的人立姿勢停在半空與那孩子四目相對。

「……Merlin？」一旁的Bedivere突然醒悟，而獵鷹明亮的金瞳很快掃了他一眼，幾乎像個誇獎。

「湖中女神怎麼說？」Bill在Percival解下他斜揹著的王者之劍時終於忍不住開口，「他能變回──」

一陣撲翅聲適時打斷了他急躁的詢問，Mage安撫地看了他一眼，從Percival手上接過王者之劍，她走向Arthur而獵鷹竟搧動翅膀倒飛回到她肩上，Arthur睜得大大的眼睛盯在那美麗無匹的猛禽上完全轉不開視線，Mage在那孩子面前輕柔跪了下來，一手握起他的手，另一手將王者之劍放進他手裡，牽著他合攏雙手握住劍柄。

一道藍光隱約流過劍身，Arthur嚇了一跳卻因為被她握著雙手無法把劍丟開，他盯著它，只一瞬間就被那泛出光芒的符紋迷住，「這是什麼？」

「王者之劍，」她說，平靜的聲音穩穩流動在眾人耳際，「是你的劍。」

「唔嗯──」Arthur雙手握緊幾乎和他等高的長劍，礙於Mage還在他面前他不能亂動，卻興致勃勃地扭動肩膀像是隨時都想拿起來揮舞看看，「它會發光！」

「只有在你手上會。」她說，幾乎帶著溫情，獵鷹的頭顱斜斜靠著她臉頰，喉嚨間低低的呼嚕和她的聲音宛若唱和，「它本身就是魔法，你接受它，它就是你的。你能懂我的意思對嗎？」

Arthur歪著頭，瞬也不瞬的目光沒有離開那把劍，眼神突然幽靜沉穩宛如那個已經成年的、做為王者的男人，「我接受它，會發生什麼？」他問，有一個分秒，或許持續了幾分鐘，在場竟沒有人能夠直視著他回答這個問題。

「接受它，你就會再一次成為你。」

低沉的聲音帶著不自然的粗糙磨穿空氣，Arthur抬起頭，才發現那聲音竟來自盤據巫師肩上的獵鷹，他看著那雙澄金色的眼，「現在的我不是我嗎？那我是誰？」

「你是英格蘭昔日，現在與未來的王，Arthur王，」牠說，「又有什麼能讓你被困在昔日呢？」


	17. Chapter 17

「他怎麼能懂？他才五歲！」Bedivere氣急敗壞卻把聲音壓得低低的，他和眾人站在離Arthur有一小段距離的位置，不至於看不見那用雙手抱著長劍躺在圓桌上仰望天花板，不知在想些什麼的孩子；也不至於讓說話聲被他聽見，「而且我們騙了他一個多月，就算我們現在老實跟他說『你是被魔法變回五歲，其實你已經長大很久了』，他就真的會相信嗎！」

「他早就懷疑了，」Bill沉聲說，並不完全篤定但若有所思，「只是他應該也沒猜到他不真是五歲。」

「一般誰會去猜自己是變成五歲的啊?!」Tristan忿忿抱怨，「你們不能就碰一下把他變回大人嗎？反正他變回……他變回來之後到底會不會記得這段時間的事？」

所有人的視線刷一下集中在Mage身上，她先是抬頭和肩上的獵鷹對望一眼才搖搖頭，「我們不知道。」

「我想，或許會？」Percival難得開口，他同時看向Bill像是想要尋求確認，「你們可能感覺沒那麼強烈，但我覺得，現在的Arthur比他剛變成這樣時更像是成年的他而不是一個五歲小孩。Bill？」

「呣。」Bill不置可否地聳聳肩，他在那一瞬間想起Arthur是怎麼主動親吻自己，以及那些充滿保護慾的擁抱和碰觸，那幾乎就像是成年的Arthur，甚至是他說話的語氣和強勢的眼神，他是這個月以來最常和Arthur待在一起的人，在剛開始時Arthur的確還像是他們記憶中那個孩子，但隨著時間過去他也的確越來神似成年的他，只是被強裝在那個五歲的外殼裡，他不確定Arthur自己是不是也有意識到這些，但Bill也不得不承認他越來越難以真的用對待孩子的方式去對他。

「如果是這樣，我們更應該趕快把他變回來啊！不管他自己怎麼想，找個理由唬他一下，他之後記得也好，不記得也沒關係，把他變回來才是最重要的吧？」Tristan雙手抱胸，看似戲謔但所有人都能看出他的確是認真提議這麼做，「騙他也沒關係，換作是Arthur他也一定毫不猶豫就會騙人的。」

「他一定也會，」George完全同意，「但我不認為我們應該這麼做。」

Percival點點頭，似乎是同意George的意見。

「其實我們可以告訴他一部份就好，」Bedivere沉吟著說，「就像Wet Sick所說，把他變回來才是最重要的，告訴他我們要他、」他突然停了下來，盯著Mage──和Merlin──的眼神滿是從經驗而來的懷疑，「具體來說，到底要怎麼把他變回來？」

Merlin銳利的視線先Mage一步落在Bill身上，而巫師一如平常冷靜近乎淡漠的聲音隨之而來，「我們需要塔。」

 

「先生。」

本就只是淺眠的Bill因為傳自門外的低語真的清醒過來，他輕輕從Arthur環抱的雙臂中掙脫下床，管家站在陰影中低聲道歉，同時報告廚房備好了食物，任何時候想吃就請叫他一聲。

Bill在聽見他準備了臘腸卷和樹莓派時先是吃了一驚，然後忍不住苦笑起來，「你知道他是誰。」

「Dave的記性很好，也很會認人。」而且他跟隨Arthur足夠久。管家平靜回答，態度就像他的主人每天都可能帶回他們不知為何變成孩子的國王，而這整件事都沒有任何異常。

「我該給你們加薪，然後祈禱你們都不會去找別的工作。」Bill的笑容帶有一種曖昧的平靜，那讓他善於觀察的管家露出憂慮的眼神，但即使Bill注意到了也恍若未見，「這樣也好。我本來就有事要讓你知道。」

兩人交談的聲音低而嚴肅，僕人的安置、宅邸的管理，有哪些東西他交託給了Percival爵士。Bill半倚著門，沉靜的身影在房外幽微的燭光下柔和、悄無聲息地融進安靜擴散的黑夜深處，終於模糊得再難以分辨。


	18. Chapter 18

那些厚重石柱放置的方式乍看像是直接挪自黑暗之島，只是體積略小、不帶斑駁青苔，看起來似乎也就不那麼陰森恐怖。排列成環形的石柱之中是一個直徑約有十碼的淺池，日光滿照池面，池水明明清澈卻奇異地難以一眼看清深度，而就在池子正中，那把劍飄浮般平躺在池水裡，劍身的符文彷彿吸收了射入池中的陽光，隱隱約約閃現靛藍幽光。

「唔。」Arthur雙手抱在胸前，好奇的目光在那把劍和等在石柱邊的Mage身上來回移動，巫師對他點點頭，他朝著池子跨出一步，那一瞬間池水彷彿受到召喚般泛開一圈柔和的波動，他看著水面，又往前一步，池水反而平靜下來，他的視線穿透池水落在王者之劍上，他更前一步、再一步，眼底越發沉著的光芒看在周圍每一個騎士眼中都是令人震撼的熟悉。現在的他看起來幾乎是他們的王而不僅是一個五歲的孩子，那感覺如此詭異，就連身經百戰的騎士們一時都難以反應。

他會不會就這樣變回來呢？魔法不就是要這麼毫無道理又莫名其妙才叫魔法嗎？  
騎士們站在稍遠一些的地方，無聲而迅速地交換介於不安與詭異樂觀的眼神。其中大概只有Bedivere真的完全笑不出來，他滿懷不安地打量Bill，那人卻只是神色自若地走向Mage，兩人低聲交談著什麼無從得知，但這個距離還是能看見他們臉上的表情，Bill比Bedivere原本預期的更加平靜，他微微垂下頸子，身體重心落在右側，Bedivere幾乎忍不住要順著那方向看向就在他們右方不遠處的Arthur。

我可以……至少減輕……

Mage略微提高了的聲音傳來，Bedivere眨著眼，只看見Bill漫不經心地聳聳肩，不需要。那男人說，巫師並不堅持，只是那絲毫沒有減少她眼中的憂慮。

 

巫師們在位於城堡鄰近的一個樹林裡選了一小片空地，沒有人特意去問為何不選在卡美洛裡，魔法遠遠超過他們能夠臆測的範圍，Bedivere派出可信的衛士們清空那一小片地區，依照巫師的要求挖掘了一個淺池並從不遠處的小溪引來溪水，再在周圍立起石柱。Mage在一切就緒後倒下一整壺清水，那是Mage親自從多瑪麗湖中汲起的湖水，淺池中原本清澈的溪水在湖水傾斜落入的同時漫開一片澄藍，彷彿混入星屑的藍色很快消散不見，但僅有一臂左右深度的淺池卻突然像是變得深不可測般模糊起來。

Merlin的神智依然在獵鷹身上，只是她幾乎不說話，僅在必要時和Mage低語著旁人根本無法聽清的單詞。Mage說她的真身陪在女神身邊，語氣如此謹慎和小心翼翼，幾乎要讓騎士們懷疑那背後的意義代表著人質或抵押。

她只是陪著她而已，她們也很久不見了。Mage這麼說，騎士們當然沒有因而打消疑慮，只是各自沉默。

淺池和環形石柱圍繞出的環形空間整體看起來就像是個魔法陣，不熟悉又不能控制的東西其實讓Bedivere滿懷焦躁。真的沒有別的辦法了嗎？沒有其他能夠取代的東西了嗎？他在這幾天裡問過Mage無數次，對方那句「這是唯一的辦法」聽來無比熟悉，正是當年她堅持讓Arthur獨闖黑暗之島時的決然，只是這次她眼中比之前更多了哀傷，如果不是她的口吻如此毫無餘地，Bedivere可能都要懷疑她那份不忍近似憐惜。

 

「我們需要塔。」

那一天，Mage這麼說。她領著Bedivere和Bill避開眾人，移到更遠、更不會被其他人聽見內容的走廊，再開口卻是和之前同樣的一句話。  
她肩上的獵鷹在她開口前一步看向Bill。男人在那雙金瞳的注視中困惑地瞇起眼睛，被打量的感覺不怎麼好，尤其在他清楚知道那雙猛禽的眼睛後方站著的是現在僅存的少數巫師中最強大、也最神秘的存在，那被一寸寸剝開的暴露感就更讓他全身不舒服。

「塔？什麼塔？妳是說巫師的魔法之塔嗎？」Bedivere問。

Mage點了頭，目光卻沒有真的轉開。「塔是唯一能讓王者之劍發揮力量的地方。」

「怎麼會？」先是傻了幾秒，Bedivere忍住不要回頭去看大概還躺在圓桌上發呆的Arthur和他抱著的那把劍，「這幾年來每次打仗Arthur都扛著那把劍，它有什麼力量每個人都看見了，那些戰場可都不在什麼塔裡啊！」

「不是那個力量。」她說，語氣冷淡卻不帶輕視，單純只是試著解釋一個他人可能難以輕易了解的狀況，「因為那把笛子，時間被移動了。現在我們希望的是再移動一次時間，沒有塔是做不到的。」

「但是現在──」

已經沒有塔了啊。  
兩人都沒有說出口卻很快交換了竟都帶上些許慌張的眼神。巫師們總會建造自己的塔，那是他們力量的根源，曾經跟隨巫師學習的Vortigern當然很清楚這件事。當年他追殺巫師們時也不忘一座一座拆除本就為數不多的巫師之塔，最後他為追求力量建造了自己的高塔，而那座塔則毀在Arthur手上。  
現在的巫師們和人類可說達成和解，但他們已經不再建造高塔了，雖然Mage從不多談她的族人，但當年逃過追殺的巫師們似乎散居各地，更多致力於追求知識而非魔法，到頭來，人類有可能尊敬的還是他們以為自己也能掌握的東西，她不帶諷刺卻更令她的人類朋友們汗顏地這麼說過。  
舊有的塔早已毀壞，唯一還殘存的遺跡──

「不可能！」Bill尖銳的聲音幾乎顯得歇斯底里，「他才五歲，他沒辦法自己闖過黑暗之島的。」

Bedivere來不及先說出來只好重重點頭，「更何況他現在也不能真的使用那把劍，我們每一個人都能捨命把他送到島上，但就算我們能把他帶進去，五歲的他真的能讓劍發揮妳說的那種力量嗎？」

「那座塔不行。」她不算正面回應他倆的質疑，卻也同時抹去了那個選項，「那的確是塔，卻不是Arthur自己的塔。當年他在黑暗之島的塔裡也沒有完全得到劍的力量。而且……」她略有遲疑地停了幾秒，「黑暗之島是亡靈的領地，在那裡我們得不到湖中女神的幫助。就算能成功把他送到島上的塔裡，我們也沒有辦法確保劍的力量會把他帶回那個被迫移動的時間。那可能有用，但無法控制。我和Merlin都沒有那種力量，沒有人有。」

「他自己的塔？」Bill第一時間抓到重點，「妳的意思難道是要重新蓋一座？」

「怎麼可能？」Bedivere瞪大眼，「Vortigern為了蓋起他的塔花了超過二十年，如果真的現在開始蓋一座，塔還沒有蓋好Arthur就已經長大了！」

「我說，我們需要塔，Arthur自己的塔。」Mage即使打斷他倆焦急的反駁神情也毫不動搖，就像是她早已考慮過所有可能確信她找出的方式就是唯一的辦法，她的目光又一次落在Bill身上，「而我們已經有了。」


	19. Chapter 19

「你是英格蘭的王，陛下，Arthur王。」  
幾乎沒有太多討論，Bedivere便成為那個對他說出這句話的人。或許他的確是最適合的人選，從某方面來說，已經不會有比他更接近Arthur父親的存在了。

那孩子還是抱著劍坐在圓桌上，他狐疑地盯著年長的騎士好一會兒，然後才一一看向Bedivere身邊的巫師（們）、神色或彆扭或不自在的騎士，最後停在Bill身上。「你們是說，我會成為英格蘭的王？」他說。

「我們是說，你已經是英格蘭的王了。」Bedivere語氣堅定地回答。

「嗯～」Arthur歪著頭，手指有一搭沒一搭地隔著劍鞘撫摸那把劍，「我就覺得所有事都很奇怪。」他最終這麼說，過於冷靜的語氣讓人難以決定是要擔憂還是安心。

接下來那孩子就陷入沉默，沒有人能真的想出可以對他說些什麼，事實上他們更擔心的是他問出什麼而他們不知如何回答，第一個不堪壓力偷偷溜開的是Tristan，然後是George，如果考慮到他們一開始認識的就是流亡在外的Arthur，好像也不能怪他們比其他人更不知如何面對現在這個介於兩個身份之間難以判別的Arthur。Percival一貫的沉默在此時反而顯得沒那麼突兀，Bedivere深吸了口氣，終於還是下定決心走到圓桌邊，卻沒有選擇坐在距離Arthur太近的地方，而是挑了個可以清楚和他面對面的位置。

「你想知道什麼嗎？」他說，多多少少有點破斧沈舟的覺悟。

Arthur曲起一邊膝蓋，另一腿懸在桌邊，他看看Bedivere，再看看並肩站得更遠一些的Bill和巫師們，沉思了一小會兒，「我問了你就說？那你們剛才偷偷摸摸去說什麼？」

「呃。」他明顯問的是Mage悄悄把Bedivere和Bill帶開的那一小段時間，但他就這樣問出來完全出乎意料，Bedivere下意識就先看向Bill，然後才有些尷尬地又轉了回來，「你不打算問為什麼會變成這樣嗎？」

「魔法吧。」Arthur說，語氣平靜地完全不具戲劇性，「我見過巫師，她也是巫師，不是嗎？」

Bedivere這才注意到關於巫師的記憶對他來說或許久遠，對現在的Arthur來說卻依然鮮明，人類與巫師的友好相處在五歲的Arthur心裡可能也只是不久前的事，當然更令人震驚的其實是Arthur推論的迅速和果斷，或許就像Percival說的，他在某些時候根本就是成年的那個Arthur，那感覺就像有兩個年齡的Arthur同時存在這個五歲的身體裡，而只從外表真的難以斷定現在主導思緒的會是哪一個他。

「那……」年長的騎士有些詞窮，Arthur像是沒想多問其他，但他無從判斷他是不在意還是其實已經猜出事實但不想面對，他卡了一小會兒、又一小會兒，直到那孩子終於移動了下，視線不經意地停在圓桌某一塊形狀特殊的邊角上，Bedivere跟著看去，才想著那地方有些眼熟，然後就憶起那是當年Arthur最後拼上的，他認為是個盒子但已不可考據的木塊。

Arthur伸手撫摸那一小塊地方，皺著眉像是試圖回憶卻又不能確定自己到底想到什麼，就在他幾乎下意識要用指尖去摳看看那密合的接縫之前，一隻手輕輕握住了他的手指，「你把它放進去的時候就沒想過要拿出來，吾王。」

Arthur抬起頭，那男人的聲音柔和地難以置信，他在真的張開口之前先是感覺到一陣暖意，然後才驚覺自己整個人被他圈進了懷裡，臉頰抵著他胸口而他的心跳和手臂穩穩把自己裹進一個小小的寧定的什麼也不需思考的空間，「那是什麼啊Bill？」他喃喃，並不真的想知道答案，只是那問題已經懸在嘴邊，他也就這樣問了出來。

男人沒有回答，伸手將劍從他懷裡抽開而Arthur根本沒想要阻止，反而順勢用雙手抱住男人的腰整個人黏進他懷中。「我們要出門。」Bill說，將劍交給Bedivere，雙手環過Arthur後背將他抱了起來，而那孩子的頭蹭到他肩上就像是再不打算移動般留在了那裡。

眾人看著他抱著Arthur果斷離開，沒有人想要阻止，也沒有人問他們去了哪裡、會在什麼時候回來，每一個騎士都知道他們會回來，可能很快，Bill從來就不是會在下決定上拖泥帶水的人──如果要Bedivere老實說一句，他會說Bill根本是太過武斷了。  
只是這一次……

 

「然後呢？」Arthur站在池邊，帶著好奇與趣味的目光已經隨著Mage在池邊灑下布袋中不明細屑的步伐轉了一圈。

「請你把劍拿起來。」Mage回答，對Arthur滿是疑慮的「這會不會很深啊？」直接置之不理，她再次開口，壓得低低的聲音或許只有她身邊的Bill能夠聽見。「我很抱歉。」

Bill有些訝異地看了她一眼，「嗯？」

「我沒有能力找出更好的辦法。」

她的聲音平靜，並不自責只是遺憾，Bill很快地笑了下，「那，這就是最好的辦法。」他安靜了一小會兒才又開口，「Arthur說過，妳曾經提醒他，要小心別讓自己被困進塔裡。」

Mage愣了愣，她沒想過Arthur會對Bill說起這件事，但再想想，那也並不真的很令人意外，「塔是慾望和執著的集合，更是巫師彙聚力量的地方。有解藥的地方就有毒藥，事情總是一體兩面。」

Bill不用轉頭也能清楚知道她的視線和自己同樣落在走進池中的Arthur身上，那孩子正有趣地踩著水試探深度，在發現雖然表面看來深不可測，實際上水深卻只到他腰際左右時興奮睜大眼，轉頭就找向Bill所在的位置，「超淺的！」他用嘴型說，一邊已經歡快地踩進池裡。

「Arthur不是巫師。」Bill突然說，像在回應之前的對話，卻又在說出口的瞬間頓悟她言語中潛藏的其實是擔憂，他終於看向她，而她停了一小會兒才回了一個很淡的微笑。

「他身上有一股力量，推動他去追尋渴求之物的力量，Vortigern身上也有。」那個久違的名字即使在他已死去多年的現在，也還是足以在落入空氣的瞬間帶起一陣詭譎的騷動，她的眼臉抽動了下就像她將影響只控制在那細微反應上，「有一段時間我總是在觀察他。他被什麼驅使、他怎麼選擇前進的道路，和他注視什麼。在Vortigern死前，一切都很明確，那些無法控制的惡夢，被他遺忘的過去，還有對這世界的憤怒推他走上當時的未來，他能夠拿起那把劍從來就不只是因為他姓Pendragon。」

「他不相信命定之王那套。」Bill低聲說，聲音很輕，卻彷彿能從那之中聽見Arthur諷刺的笑。

Mage點點頭，「我本來很擔心……對那股力量。他接下王座，我卻再也看不出他到底渴求什麼，又有什麼是他做為國王卻認為自己得不到的。我想，在那個時候，就連他自己都還不清楚。」

你想要什麼？Arthur，你到底想要什麼？

Bill沒有說出那男人是怎麼在他懷裡哭得像個迷途的孩子。那些茫然無措的顫抖和絕望曾經在那一個短暫的分秒，從Arthur身上、從他內裡最深處癱塌到Bill身上而他接起了他。他怎能不接起他──當他全然坦承地把自己放在Bill手裡，當他低聲說著我已經沒有家了卻緊抓著Bill怎麼也不肯放開。

他只想要他關心的人都能活得好好的。  
「他的願望一直很小。」最終Bill只這麼說，被窒息感哽住大半的聲音如同耳語。

而她抬頭注視獵鷹振翅飛上正對陽光的石柱頂端，注視Bill的澄金瞳孔璀燦如晨星。「我已經知道了。」她說，語氣堅定而哀傷，「他讓你成為他的塔。」

「哇噢！」Arthur的驚叫暫時吸引了所有人的注意力，池子本就不大，他幾個跨步就已經到了中心，他低頭看著那把不知為何能夠停留在水面上的長劍，無比果斷地伸出手，指尖觸及長劍那一瞬藍光乍現，劍身上閃爍的符文幾乎令人目炫但Arthur卻像是毫無所覺，他伸出雙手握住劍柄，而一隻蒼白纖細的手自池水中伸起，動作看似緩慢，卻在眨眼前已經握住Arthur手腕。

我會讓你看見──

那只是一道緩慢、柔和的風，擦過空氣邊緣迂迴留下細微不成句的低吟，聲音本身不具意義，傳遞的音節卻彷彿順著水流進靈魂深處。  
Arthur一開始沒有任何感覺，冰冷的池水覆沒他的手他的肩膀他的臉，那隻手帶著他滑進池中，明亮的湛藍宛如天空縮限成了水流的形狀滲進眼裡而天空之外的一切俱是黑暗。  
他看不見任何東西卻也同時能夠看見所有一切，水下即是水上，他站立他飄浮，他抬頭仰望天空同時低頭俯瞰池水。  
在那釉亮、蒼白，如同隔水洗去光芒的太陽般的鏡影中，他看見有著和自己同樣眼睛的男人，帶著和自己同樣的好奇興致勃勃與自己對望。

「你是誰？」Arthur開口問而那男人同時掀動嘴唇，在水中擴散開的聲音低沉近乎嚴厲，他抬起手，看著男人觸摸自己的臉，指尖短鬚的觸感讓他忍不住發笑，「你是我。」他說。

你是英格蘭昔日，現在與未來的王。

無色透明的聲音直接浮現在他腦子裡，Arthur順著水流騷動的旋渦仰起頭，在全然的黑暗與無盡的明亮之中，在迸射的火光和凝結的水流之中。  
他看見那把劍自半空墜落。


	20. Chapter 20

我第一次見到你的時候，你把我出賣給正在追捕我的敵人。  
什麼?!我怎麼那麼壞！  
男人忍俊不禁的笑聲柔軟得難以置信。那時你根本不認識我，選擇保護你的家人哪有不對。  
然後呢然後呢，你逃走了對吧？  
當然。那些人怎麼關得住我。但我還是很生氣，所以我第二次見到你的時候搧了你一巴掌。  
咿──  
甜蜜的親吻補償似的落在臉頰，你後來也揍了我啊。還有Percival和Bedivere，下手還很狠呢。  
什麼？小小的手摸上他的臉，哪裡？痛不痛？他問，Bill為他理所當然無視另兩名受害者好笑地戳戳他但那孩子已經吻上他的額頭，親吻很輕、很取巧，在眉心在臉頰最終吻住嘴唇。Bill在他的嘴唇貼上時笑著嘆息，卻直到那孩子竟大方把舌頭伸進嘴裡才好氣又好笑地捏著他後頸把他拉遠，嘿，Bill盯著他竟能宛如成功竊食的幼獸般的笑臉，好一會兒才慢吞吞又放開他。請別再這麼做了。他說，卻虛軟地就連自己都知道毫無威脅。  
Arthur歪著頭，眼中閃亮亮的笑意彷彿在說我想要什麼就拿什麼。有時Bill隱約感覺這可能就是Arthur最能擊敗自己的神情之一，而Arthur，至少那個成年的Arthur早已徹底摸清了他。Bill任由他趴回胸口，而那孩子曲起雙手支著下巴盯著他，突然就不說話了。  
怎麼？Bill問。  
他的視線停在Bill被一束陽光染上一圈光暈的柔軟頭髮，和男人說話時眼角細緻的笑紋上好一會兒沒能挪開，最終他看進他眼底，說你很美，你會生氣嗎？  
男人灰藍的瞳孔因訝異而收縮了下，他回望進那雙寶石般的眼睛，不知停頓了多久才又開口，「不會。我很榮幸，吾王。」  
我是怎樣的國王啊Bill？因為Bill的稱呼癟起嘴，他還是盯著他，詢問彷彿漫不在乎，但Bill還是能從他抿緊的嘴角看見他其實還沒有能力藏起的緊張。  
你啊，粗鄙。他說，Arthur不解地皺眉，他不知道這個詞，但憑直覺判斷那不是什麼好話，Bill卻無視那個又說，「無賴又蠻橫，把自己人放在第一位，事情只要不順你的心就不高興，一不高興就要鬧到大家都知道。」  
Arthur變幻不定的臉色隨著他的說話最終停在一個介於委屈和備受打擊之間的憂鬱上，我這麼糟糕嗎？  
男人安靜看著他，眼神柔和而坦承，那讓之前的說的一切突然顯得飽含愛意而Arthur有些不知所措，「Bill？」  
但是你啊……Bill悄聲說，字句懸在他倆之間，在眨眼之前已然散進暖熱的空氣裡暈糊糊地消融不見。

 

「你就是他的塔，William Wilson。」  
你就是他的塔，William Wilson。

那聲音不只傳自他面前的巫師，冷靜宛如冰晶的迴聲直接落在Bill腦中，他看著Mage，看著立於巫師肩頭上的獵鷹，透過那雙猛禽的金瞳清楚看見隱於其後的巫師之王。  
Mage的眼中帶著憂慮而Merlin則更多了一分玩味，「事情沒那麼簡單，是嗎？」Bill可能全憑本能察覺那些，他問，他身邊的Bedivere從他的語氣聽出在此時本不該有的緊繃，長年爭戰歷練出的危機意識在那一瞬間讓年長的騎士警戒起來。

「有了塔，然後呢？」Bedivere問，比他原本預期的更為謹慎。

巫師注視Bill的視線沒有挪開分毫，她一步踏前，纖細的手指輕柔而明確地點在男人胸口，「你必須讓劍碰觸塔的中心。」

 

我是怎樣的國王啊Bill？

那把劍自半空墜落，劍身黯淡，劍尖如星。  
墨黑長矛飛過半空，他看見母親圓睜的眼中爬進先於痛楚的震驚。  
她的身後是一片死寂焦土，流火瀝青蜿蜒攀上父親腳邊，濃煙在膚肉上燒灼。  
燒灼著無色無味。他已是一方恆定的石。

Arthur站在淺池正中，手中緊握的王者之劍猶自滴落泛著冰冷藍光的水珠。他在陽光下的眼睛宛如皇冠上的寶石，卻同時像是盲人的雙眼，圓睜著隱約的銀藍卻同時茫然一無所見。

「你看見你需要看見的了嗎？」巫師輕聲問，Arthur可能全憑本能轉向她出聲的方向，「……我看見父親，和Lucy，我看見我長大的地方在火裡燃燒。」

那把劍自半空墜落。藍光璀璨，符文閃爍如魔似幻。  
魁偉的騎士手持戰鐮，黑霧鬼火流竄如蛇信恫嚇。  
是你造就了我。為此，我感謝你。

粗鄙。無賴又蠻橫，把自己人放在第一位，事情只要不順你的心就不高興，一不高興就要鬧到大家都知道。

「我看見我叔叔。」Arthur的聲音很低，顯出一股冷意，「我看見惡魔，和英格蘭與她所保護的一切──」

那把劍自半空墜落。

但是你啊。你相信每一個人，你的騎士和你的人民，不論他們出身哪裡，不管他們是善良、愚蠢、明智或邪惡，你相信每一個人都是和你同樣的人。

劍尖悄無聲息透掌而過，膚肉切分骨節斷離，鮮血迸散如湧泉。  
他閤眼，銀槌敲打金屬聲似響雷，他在水中無從視物因而能視萬物的眼看見冰冷藍光靜定在掌心凝結成劍。

「──而我是英格蘭現在，與未來的王。」

「吾王。」

Arthur眨著眼，他眼中泛銀的光芒漸散，深海般的藍沈積就像見證他的意志從彷彿一觸可及的未來與過去歸來，而那男人單膝跪在他面前，灰藍的眼底滿含愛意。「我看見你，Bill。」

「我想要你回來。」男人開口，聲音低而柔和宛如自他心裡溢出的一小片迴聲，他伸出手而Arthur走進他懷裡。他怎能不走向他。

「那就把我帶回來。」他說，果決明快一如他曾揮劍斬開眼前一切阻礙，他年長的情人對他微笑，「那是我的榮幸，吾王。」

池水彷彿回應著他，以他倆為中心驟然泛開一道低語般的波紋，Bill看向岸邊的Mage，而她肩上的獵鷹一躍而起，空氣劃過牠雙翼邊緣只一眨眼牠已經近在兩人面前，牠以雙足抓起王者之劍後停在池面上方，Bill凝視著牠的眼睛，然後抱著Arthur坐進池水中心，讓他背抵著自己胸口，兩人之間幾乎不存有多餘空間，「我希望你為我做一件事，Arthur。」

「什麼？」

「答應我你絕對不會忘記，不管發生了什麼，你從來沒有傷害我。」

Bill這麼說，語氣平穩而頑強，他用右手手掌掩住Arthur的眼睛，另一手平伸而出讓Merlin將劍輕輕放進他掌底，他倒轉劍柄讓Arthur雙手握緊，不忘小心避開孩子小小的身體。

「你讓我拿著什麼？Bill？」Arthur相信握進手裡的就是他剛從池中拾起的長劍但又不能確定，他不安地問但Bill沒有回答，男人只是專注盯著Arthur的側臉，雖然那從不是秘密，他想，去他的他才不在乎有多少人看見。他的手腕微微施力轉過孩子小巧的臉，然後他吻住了他，以一個大人、以他對成人的Arthur才會有的方式，舌尖舔舐柔軟的嘴唇而後探進那份暖熱。「你會答應我什麼？」他在他唇上說。

那個吻完全出乎Arthur的預期，他幾乎立時想起那天晚上，那個無聲哭泣卻又親吻了他的Bill，朦朧的恐懼爬進皮膚，他試著掙扎那男人卻更用力把他按在胸前，然後他又一次輕吻了他，溫暖的嘴唇落在臉頰。答應我，Art。

「我、」有什麼事情正在、或已經發生，Arthur模糊地感覺不對，但那人的低語如此柔軟和渴求，他從沒想過他能夠拒絕這個男人，他就是不能，「我會記住我從來沒有傷害你，Bill。」

「從來沒有。」Bill抬起頭，看見Bedivere不安而憂鬱地注視他倆，看見獵鷹低飛過半空回到Mage肩頭，看見巫師抿緊雙唇。他幾乎微笑起來。  
不管你是什麼樣子，我最喜歡的人就是你。他俯身在Arthur耳隙悄聲說，聲音僅僅懸在他倆之間，而那把鋒銳無匹的魔法之劍就銜著他尾音未散的餘溫，緩慢、筆直、毫不猶豫地刺穿了自己的心臟。


	21. Chapter 21

「答應我你絕對不會忘記，不管發生了什麼，你從來沒有傷害我。」Bill一手掩住Arthur的眼睛，他小小的臉在他掌心似乎想要轉向他，卻先對放進自己手中的劍柄皺起眉，「你讓我拿著什麼？Bill？」Arthur問。

沒有回答，Bill溫熱的唇貼上他的，舌尖劃過孩子細緻柔軟的嘴唇而Arthur主動更進一步吻住了他，小巧的舌尖伸進男人嘴裡，糾纏著親吻甜美卻短暫，「你會答應我什麼？」Bill的聲音落在他嘴裡，輕得如同耳語。

「我絕對不會傷害你。」回應的聲音明快、果斷，在空氣中散開宛如刺穿濃霧的利刃，一隻手順著Bill握劍的手更往前，指尖觸及劍柄猶似探詢，手指隨之收緊的動作卻不帶一絲遲疑，那隻手穩穩拽住了那把長劍，全然無視劍尖正抵在那人胸口幾乎不到一吋之距，「Goosefat。」

一陣驚愕的沉默以石陣為中心響徹整片樹林。  
那個人，他們的、成年的王就在那裡，半躺臥在那一池淺水之上、在他最心愛的騎士懷中，他像是一眨眼就出現在那裡而事先毫無徵兆。

「如果是我誤會了麻煩哪個人直接告訴我，我是真的打輸幾隻老鼠嗎？」Arthur似乎一時沒想要移動，只是轉動眼睛迅速觀察周遭同時迅速消化所處環境和他自身的關連，最終他在仰頭看見震驚得說不出話來的Bill時笑了出來，「我以為你把做這些事的特權都留給我了，Bill，公然示愛和──」他低下頭看看自己，停了很短暫的一小會兒，全無羞恥只是有些迷惑，「──把我剝光？」他邊說，抬起頸子幾乎吻上他年長情人呆然的嘴角，聲音卻冷厲全不同於他碰觸他的溫柔，「有誰要跟我解釋一下？」

「Arthur！」

驚呼出自一旁的Bedivere，然後才是站得更遠一些的Tristan，幾名騎士很快聚到池邊卻一時不敢多做什麼，最終是Mage一步踩進不知何時變得清澄見底的池中，她解下斗蓬遞向Arthur，「歡迎回歸現在，陛下。」

Arthur瞇起眼盯著她好一會兒，更多像在回憶上一次他倆見面的場景，「妳在這？」他說，直接忽略了巫師意義不明的用詞，他伸手接過墨藍色的斗蓬披上，拉攏得很隨意，一邊低頭看向默然不語的Bill，「哪來的池子？塌鼻子Mike呢？」Arthur問，「對了，你們，」他抬起手指懶散朝向騎士們劃了個圈，「跑來幹嘛？」

騎士們面面相覤了好一會兒，「你不記得？」Tristan沒有回答卻是先問出了所有人的疑問。

「記得什麼？」Arthur皺了皺眉，他可以感覺到腦子──或說記憶──有某些片段彷彿被詭異的霧氣遮蔽般模糊不清，但他從來就不需要知道所有線索才能判斷情勢，必定發生了什麼他現在還沒搞清楚的事，而那或許──他一一看過站在他面前的騎士，在每一個視線停頓的分秒幾不可察地點點下顎就像清點也像確認，「那把笛子對我做了什麼？」

「把你變成五歲小鬼啦混蛋！」

Tristan幾步踏前已經踩入池中，一邊已經忍不住伸手去摸Arthur的臉，他的王被出乎意料的答案也被Tristan太過明顯的擔憂嚇了一跳，明明一臉嫌棄卻沒真的閃開，「五歲？我？」Arthur眼前模糊閃過什麼但太過迅速難以捉抓，他在一陣暈眩撲面而來時甩甩頭，眼角看見默默站起身的Bill在Tristan無比流暢地拉開斗蓬差一點就要摸上胸口時退了一步讓出空間，Arthur終於忍不住拍開童年好友的手，順勢就拉住了Bill。「Bi──」Arthur張開口，他有些什麼想說、應該要說，但睏倦卻先聲音一步遽然滑落。

「Art！」Bill伸出手，而他的情人他的王就悄無聲息沉進他懷裡，憨甜宛如精力耗乏的孩童，Bill雙臂攥緊了他，一瞬間的驚駭沒被他沈穩的呼吸撫平卻是更多疑慮。

「他怎麼了?!」Bedivere和Percival急忙衝了過來，問出這一句的卻是Bill，所有人再一次求救般望向巫師，她這次卻只是神色平靜地開口，「別擔心，他只是一次走了太久。」

魔法的不可解再一次成了眾人自我說服的強力理由，幾人聯手扶起Arthur往岸邊移動，Bill在Mage靠到自己身側時若有所思地慢下腳步，遠比任何人都更加銳利的視線在四周巡過一圈，「Merlin呢？」他問。

Mage停了一停，低頭看向池水的方式像是眺望遠處，「她們已經離開了。」

「呣。」不置可否地應了聲，習於觀察周遭的他完全想不起那頭獵鷹是從何時自視線中消失，他分了一分心在牠身上，而很少有他關注的目標能夠像這樣不動聲色地失去蹤跡。那更像是個斷裂，彷彿牠在某個分秒潛入時間空隙直接拋開現下。Bill感覺，也可以說他知道，有什麼事應該要或曾經發生，他清楚記得劍尖沒入皮膚的冷意，記得先於疼痛的其實是驚奇，驚奇於金屬原來能像這樣嵌進肌理，驚奇於劍身毫不停頓地滑進血肉如同水流一分為二，然後才是潮溼、溫暖的劇痛，以及空氣急速流失帶來的窒息感受。  
他記得染成絳紅的池水，記得獵鷹尖利的爪子摳進肩膀，記得那透明無色的聲音在他腦中低語。

如果你想知道，當你選擇不把他帶回來，會發生什麼──

「Bill？」

有一瞬間陷入恍惚的男人猛地回神，Bedivere的手搭在他肩上，神情憂慮，「你還好嗎？那個，Mage不是說你得把劍──」

Bill愣了下，他看見不知何時退到一旁的巫師對他點點頭像是她知道他在想些什麼，「時間就像水，」她說，「而我們全在水中。」

似懂非懂，Bill有一點衝動想追問清楚，卻同時知道自己也不是真的那麼在意。Bedivere問著你有受傷嗎？你真的沒事嗎？Bill可以從他壓低的嗓音裡聽見迷惑和無庸置疑的關懷，他對他搖搖頭，那曾經發生卻也不曾發生的事無法言說，他又搖搖頭，這次先一步移動上岸。  
一縷冰冷的水注自他小腿流淌進靴子裡，溼意纏上腳踝彷彿一個秘密而神聖的約定，Bill幾乎要為水流緩慢從皮膚上收縮消逝的觸感悚然，然後才發現自己在站上岸邊的同時，身上已經全然乾燥不帶一絲水氣。


	22. Chapter 22

Arthur睡了三天。

斷續醒來的片刻也只是迷迷糊糊地喊餓，半睡半醒著從Bill或Tristan手上吃下飽吸肉湯的麵包，拿葡萄酒漱口然後又倒回毛毯裡。一開始眾人的不安隨著他沒有又突然變回孩子稍微散去，就連Bill都被他邊打瞌睡邊嚼食的模樣消抹掉大半憂慮。

總算是回來了。  
騎士們在他床邊來來去去，神情多半是好笑和無奈的混合，幾乎每個人臉上都寫著這一句只是沒人真的說出口，或許魔法就是那麼讓人無法信任，或許在他真正恢復該有的樣子之前，所有人總免不了憂心這只是另一個無法持久的幻象。

所以當Arthur那天早晨醒來時，發現身邊的Bill竟是衣著整齊，背靠床頭坐臥著睡去彷彿準備隨時應對突發狀況的樣子，也就不是那麼奇怪了。

年輕國王側躺著看他，晨曦在他太陽穴邊泛灰的鬈髮上流轉，宛如在他髮梢小心灑上一片薄如霧氣的水珠，有一個極短的分秒，他看來竟像極在守護珍愛之物的漫長時光中不知覺死去的騎士屍骸，僅僅因為還沒注意到自己早已耗盡生命所以還能維持形體不墜。Arthur被自己過於真實的想像嚇壞了，他屏著氣息伸出手，那人正在此時不寧地蹙眉，那讓他同時感覺安心和一陣不快。  
你為什麼不開心，Bill？  
Arthur的手停在半空，他盯著手腕上不知何時戴上的象皮手環，他知道那是Bill心愛的飾品但他全不知道為何會在自己手腕上，他盯著它他有股想要大哭的衝動但他不曉得那些絕望又不知所措的痛苦究竟從何而來。  
你是不是討厭我？  
那些突然的刺痛感讓他困惑，但他從不是會讓自己的情緒牽著走的人，所以他只是讓手指滑過他下顎，就在那些薄薄的、讓他看起來有些狼狽又稚弱的鬍荏上方，「Bill？」他低聲呼喚而他年長的情人睜開眼睛，時間像是直到這一個分秒才悄悄流動起來。

「Arthur？」他的聲音殘留睡意未褪的低啞，先於意識的手握住了Arthur撫摸臉頰的手指，親吻悄放在他掌心，就在那道橫過手掌的傷痕上，他親吻他彷彿確認這不是混亂陰鬱的夢境溢出的殘影。「你醒了。」

「我到底怎麼了？」他問，卻好像也不真的那麼在意，他更把注意力放在Bill身上，其實毫無根據，但他就是感覺Bill發生了什麼他不知道──還不知道──的事，而那很重要，遠比他現在糊成一團的記憶要更重要得多。

「記得塌鼻子Mike嗎？」

「那傢伙？這麼說來，他手上有把奇怪的笛子。」

「那把笛子……」Bill停頓了下，「照Mage的說法，那把笛子和王者之劍引發了某種魔法，那個魔法把你變成了五歲小孩。」

Arthur挑起眉，「真的？」

Bill看他的眼神就像在說我像是開玩笑嗎？卻不帶威嚇反而浮起淡淡的笑意，「是啊，把大家都嚇壞了。」

「嗯～」Arthur想問包括你嗎？卻又知道那根本不需要問。他的手指在他衣領上收攏把他拉進一個撒嬌般的吻裡，「想我嗎？」

「呣。」柔軟的輕哼半留在他喉嚨裡，年輕國王輕咬著他的嘴唇，低聲說著你又敷衍我，Bill，年長的男人終於忍不住好笑地推開他。「起來。你臭死了。」

「會嗎？」故意蹭到他身上又被他嫌棄地推到一邊，Arthur盯著他俐落翻身下床，拉整衣著的動作帶有一種曖昧的無動於衷，那毫無道理，Arthur心想，對莫名糾纏著自己的恐慌感覺迷惑又煩躁，言語則不經思索自顧自跳上嘴邊，「我很想你，Bill。」

他年長的情人僵了很短的一瞬，或許幾秒，像是有什麼他一時忘記的東西再次追上了他，他沒有回頭卻聳聳肩，「哦。」他說，無視Arthur凝視的目光快步走出房間。

 

徹底梳洗整齊的Arthur走進議事廳時，只有Bedivere一人坐在桌邊。年長的騎士聽見他的腳步聲，卻沒有抬頭，只在他年輕的王大剌剌直接坐上他面前不遠的桌面時才轉動眼睛瞥了他一眼。

「我一直在想，你最後放進去的到底是什麼。」隔了不知多久，Bedivere突然說，他的視線停在那一塊形狀獨特的木塊上，語氣聽來已經思考許久，「那是個盒子吧。」

「Bill的戒指。」Arthur根本沒想要掩飾就說了出來，輕快又明亮就像那答案足以代表一切。

Bedivere微微一怔，垂下的視線卻透出某種了然，他甚至沒問是Bill的哪一枚戒指，「我之前也猜過他是不是把戒指給了你。」

或許，Bedivere是極少數知道那枚戒指對Bill有多重要的人，這念頭在Arthur心裡一閃而過，他卻沒更多提這一點，「別死盯著看了，傻大個，我放進去的時候就沒想過要拿出來。」

Bedivere很快地笑笑，「我也這麼想。」

「怎麼，這不太像你啊。沒完沒了把我當小鬼的碎碎唸到哪裡去啦？我變成五歲這件事對你的打擊沒那麼大吧？」

「那不是打擊。」Bedivere說，不知為何帶有一種奇特的釋然，他停頓了許久，又在Arthur稀薄的耐性蠢動之前嘆了口氣，「你的父親曾經希望我成為你的教養者。」

「真的？」Arthur知道那是真的，但他就是忍不住要去戳弄年長者心裡柔軟脆弱的那塊，純為好玩，純為親近，純為他可能是最接近Arthur父親的存在，「如果那真的發生就太可怕了，我會長成什麼樣子啊。」

年長的騎士卻沒像他預期的那樣，用彼此都清楚知道只是佯裝的方式氣怒，反而若有所思地點了點頭，然後沉默了好一會兒，再點點頭。「那種沒發生的事就不用想像了。」

Arthur挑起眉，有些似乎不該言說但就明擺在那裡的東西觸動了他，他安靜了好一會兒才聳起肩膀，「我也挺喜歡你的，老傻蛋。」

「Art！」  
「你捨得起床啦？懶蟲！」

騎士們聚集地很快就像他們其實早已在附近閒晃，Arthur旁聽著他們以各自方式或嫌棄或玩笑的對話，就連Percival都露出難得明顯的笑容，和Tristan故作嚴肅的「實在該把你再養大一次，這樣就可以從小就教你絕對要好好尊敬長輩！」一搭一唱地附和「教育真的很重要」，然後兩人一起被Arthur狠瞪到笑成一團。

「五歲的老大很狂欸。」Blue嘖嘖讚嘆，這幾年已經長成少年的他拔高了身高，訓練紮實的體格精瘦結實，比起他過世的父親，他可能更像Arthur。「玩起來超瘋，酷斃了！」

「而且死命惡作劇。」George幫腔，「負責豬舍的Fred直到今天都不肯回來工作。」

「你們到底對他做了什麼？」Bedivere沒好氣地問。

「我什麼都沒做，是老大出的主意！」Blue立刻切割。

對此行徑Tristan大翻白眼，「你把錯推給一個五歲孩子會不會太不負責任了啊，Blue？」

「這也是老大教我的。」對眾人突然丟來的質疑目光坦然攤開手，磊落得幾乎要讓人替他臉紅，「老大說Bedivere不會真的對他生氣，要是被罵就說全是他提議的。」

「天吶，」Tristan扶著額頭，感慨得很做作，「果然變成五歲也是Arthur。」

「五歲五歲的，煩不煩啊你們。」聽不出火氣，Arthur懶洋洋地搭腔，一邊從桌上的果盤中拾起一顆葡萄扔進嘴裡。

Percival若有所思的眼神不是故意，卻還是悄悄挪向不知在柱旁的陰影中安靜站了多久的Bill，「所以你真的都不記得了？」他問Arthur。

Arthur沒有正面回答卻聳了聳肩，騎士們各自將這解讀成了「他不記得變成五歲的事」，帶著好笑與一些未明遺憾的低語在眾人之間流轉，Arthur卻只看著沉默的Bill，和那人環起雙臂時全無自覺般輕靠在胸口，就在心臟上方那個位置的手指指節上。他的目光或許太過專注近乎執著，年長的男人挑起眉，眼神介於詢問與漫不在乎之間，Arthur跳下圓桌，在意識到自己其實想要碰觸而不只是看著他之前已經走向了他，他怎能不走向他。Bill卻像是有些驚訝地眨了眨眼，Percival正在此時說起「那麼，吹笛人的事怎麼處理？」，Arthur循聲轉向了Percival，或許沒有人能夠看出他曾經停頓過那麼短的時間但他的確停了幾秒，Bill的視線跟隨著他轉回圓桌，在他的神情幾乎只一眨眼便轉變嚴厲的同時不覺扯起一點微笑。

「我承諾過會有一個公開而且公正的審判。」Arthur說，「Percy，這交給你。」

Percival點點頭。審判應有的細節不是Arthur真正關心的，他更在意，或者說他直接就把重點放在了「公開」這件事上。

我要搞得舉國皆知，英格蘭年輕的王這麼說，我要每一個人都知道他們有權力得到公平的審判，每一個人也都知道罪行不會被藏在暗處，懲罰也不會。我的人民不用面對我，但他們每一個都要面對同樣的法律，公開的那個法律。沒有私刑，沒有國王的人馬憑自己判斷執法，再也沒有了。

「你難道是想讓每個人民都能懂得法律嗎？」Bedivere隔了好一會兒才反應過來，語氣像是感覺不可思議，也像是已經超過這個進入不具真實感的冷靜，他盯著Arthur，謹慎遠遠多過質疑。

Tristan也是差不多的神情，只是放肆得多，或許是因為他的出身讓他更難相信能夠做到什麼程度，他歪著頭，「辦不到的吧？就連我都不太懂了。」

「教育嘛，Percy不也說了，教育很重要。」Arthur環顧他的騎士們，輕鬆得像是正招呼眾人一起出門野餐，「如果連我都不能給人一個公平學習怎麼思考的機會，還有誰能呢？」


	23. Chapter 23

隨之而來的宴席持續了兩天。  
最表面的理由當然是慶祝國王自遠遊平安歸來，沒有、當然也是不及廣邀貴族，但年輕國王安全、健康，沒有任何可議之處的配飾那把傳說中的王者之劍穩坐卡美洛王座的景象，自然而然會跟著每一雙眼睛每一張嘴晃晃悠悠傳向各地。

Arthur其實對這樣的熱鬧總是抱著某種矛盾情緒，他習於吵雜歡笑的場合，那當然和他的成長環境有關，所以這種程度的喧鬧多少總是能給他一種立基於熟悉的安心；但另一方面，過多的關懷和注目擠壓在同一空間裡總也令人心煩。  
但這次的宴席本質上就有安定人心的意義，所以他帶著笑和每一個走向他的人喝上一杯、聊上幾句，大多數客人就是主人就是僕人，因為Arthur把整個卡美洛的僕役與居民都拉進慶祝的行列，因為準備酒食和收拾處理的人同時就是享用這些食物的人。一開始多少總有些不自在的氣氛在幾輪好酒、在Arthur漫不經心地說出「到底還有多少人不敢回來工作？你們非得逼我加薪嗎？」而引發的大爆笑之後逐漸輕鬆起來。

Percival找了個時機告訴他，幾名近衛依照塌鼻子Mike供詞中所列出的城鎮沿路追查回去，在距離倫丁尼姆不算太遠的一個村莊裡打聽到了一具大致符合描述的無名屍首，時間也差不多吻合，沒有人記得是否有像是Mike那樣的人和死者交談過，但那人被發現獨自陳屍在離酒店不遠的暗巷裡，屍身被一件陳舊的大衣妥善覆蓋，至少表情看不出死前受到多大痛苦。  
那大概就是笛子的原主人吧。Arthur同意Percival的結論，笛子的來源最早或許就只能追到這裡。

Arthur看著Percival從George手中接了杯酒，停頓片刻和立於暗處的Bill說話後沒入人群；他在Tristan的手搭上肩時略為不耐地轉頭，又因為兒時好友被酒意帶出的哽咽嚥回所有惱怒，你如果沒變回來我會恨你一輩子，Art，那男人貼在酒杯邊叨叨唸唸，最終卻語焉不詳地說著我才沒Bill那麼好說話。Arthur不禁悚然地想起──不，他沒有一刻忘記他只是一再被更多事拖開──他在終於睡飽之後再沒能有時間和Bill單獨說上幾句話。

「Mage離開了。」Bedivere在Arthur走向任何他真正想要去向的地方之前正好轉到他身側，一邊遞給他一杯葡萄酒，「她說，巫師們樂於分享知識，但她要求減免稅賦。」

Arthur一愣之後才大笑出來，「還談判呢，她跟誰學壞了？而且巫師什麼時候繳過稅？給他們減！」年輕的王說，「有條件的啊，知識是有價的，一成不變就貶值了。」

Bedivere彆著笑意點頭，一旁Maggie抱著女兒和Blue併肩走來吸引了年長者的注意力，Arthur眼角瞥見Bill獨自站在桌邊研究桌上的食物，柔和的笑意爬上國王眼底，Maggie笑著問他要不要抱抱孩子而Arthur愉快地將重量沉了許多，早學會咿呀喊出「Art、Art」的女娃接了過來，小女孩活潑攀在他肩頭，他半心半意地聽她說著城堡好大好多人喔，視線一角看見Bill拿起一塊甜派──是樹莓派，他知道，Clare為他烤的──，小女孩拉著他下顎的短鬚他分神了可能幾秒，或只是一眨眼。

那塊派砸在盤邊而Bill的背影已在人群之外，半融進石牆暗處火把閃滅不定的陰影下看起來幾乎就像是陰影本身。

「陛下？」Maggie被Arthur臉上的神情驚嚇，她伸手接回孩子，還沒能說出其他，年輕的王已經轉身走開，毫不在意拋在身後的所有人群。那一整晚都沒再回來。

 

Arthur在通往臥室的走廊上追上了他。  
年長的男人聽見腳步聲回頭時的眼神淡漠宛如他的注意力全沒放在此地，然後才在看見Arthur的表情時略微鬆動，他垂下眉眼，幾乎顯得溫婉，溫婉而有禮，「吾王。」他說，聲音輕得如同耳語。

如果有什麼能夠瞬間激起Arthur強烈情緒的存在，Bill毫無疑問是其中最不可預測的一個。他有時太過漫不在乎，就連Arthur都很難正確抓準他當時究竟將關心放在什麼地方；也有時──正如此時──他又清晰如同一本翻開在桌上，卻不容人輕易觸碰的書，他幾乎毫不掩飾情緒不佳，那可能混雜了惱怒、陰鬱和一些就算是Arthur也分辨不出的迷惘，但他又不像是真的憤怒，至少不是那種會讓他隨手就把怒氣潑出來的憤怒。

「你為什麼──」不開心？

那個問句沒有真被問出口，詭異的熟悉感和不該存在卻的確浮現的陌異懸在兩人之間，Bill伸出手扯住Arthur衣領，下一秒他已經在Arthur懷中，也可能他從來就在這裡只是他倆不知為何都忘記了那是怎麼發生的。他仰頭咬上他的嘴唇，舌頭推進而Arthur毫不猶豫回應了他，大力吸吮Bill的舌尖同時自己的舌已經纏了上去，有一瞬間Bill感覺難以呼吸，他試著喘息，每一口吸進的空氣裡都是Arthur，所以呼吸好像也不是那麼重要了。

「Arthur……」Bill模糊地想著似乎有什麼不對，Arthur鬍鬚細微的刺感刷過下巴；他的手臂被卡在兩人緊貼的身體之間，指尖勉強能夠搭在他鎖骨上；Arthur有一條腿卡進他雙腿間抵著他還沒能勃起但已逐漸甦醒的慾望；他一手抓進Arthur腦後的髮而Arthur幾乎要靠上牆面──「嘿。」他往後拉開可能不到一步，他的王卻懶洋洋地讓手臂環在他腰上沒真讓他退開，「怎麼？」

Bill偏了偏下巴，沒有轉頭探看周遭但他知道Arthur只從這個動作就能知道他的意思，「真想給人看見？」

「一直很想。」Arthur說，聽似玩笑的口吻卻總保有幾分認真。Bill知道那些認真才是他真正的心意，他閉了閉眼，感覺胸口，就在心臟上方那個沒有留下任何傷口的位置再一次浮起隱約的、幻覺般不真實的疼痛。

「Bill？」被Bill的沉默嚇了一跳，Arthur擔憂地輕撫他的臉頰，「你到底怎麼了？」

他年長的情人沒有回答，卻抓起他的手把他拉進臥室，Arthur幾乎要覺得好笑，雖然有點奇怪但他才剛那麼渴切地吻了自己，所以當Bill推著他把他掀在床上，跟著跨了上來，像是根本不在乎他的意願就剝起他的衣物時，Arthur幾乎要覺得好笑，尤其是Bill抿緊嘴唇的模樣不知為何看起來就是份外年輕，甚至有種蠻橫天真的任性，Arthur幾乎要覺得好笑，直到他看見Bill突然轉身下床，背對著他除去衣物，他轉而深沉的目光注視著他精實的背部和手臂曲線，垂有少許贅肉的肚腹，他舔了舔嘴唇，「Goosefat？」他看見Bill從櫃子裡取出潤滑用的油膏又回到床邊，雖然皺起眉卻含了一口油膏進嘴裡然後在Arthur雙腿間跪趴下來，年輕的王悚然坐起，他年長的情人很快看了他一眼，那一眼讓他留在原地沒有更多動作，而Bill俯下身，直接把他還沒勃起的陰莖納入口裡。

Arthur就連一點都不覺得好笑了。

「Bill──」  
他討厭那個。Arthur一直就知道Bill討厭那些油膏的味道，太多油腥、太多花香、太多黏膩，太多強被添加的甜。他可以把這些東西用在身上，做為潤滑甚至偶爾就只是為了變換觸摸的手感，但他從不肯讓這些油膏過多沾進嘴裡，就算Arthur再怎麼強調那絕對都是可食用的材料他也一樣討厭。但現在他含著油膏裹住Arthur，另一手倒上更多去拉扯、愛撫他沉甸甸的陰囊，指尖沿著那些油膩濃稠的液體流淌的方向刮過會陰和繫帶，Arthur動了動Bill卻搧了下他不安份的小腿，Arthur又一次停了下來。

我做錯了什麼？Arthur想問但隱約覺得不是那樣，Bill要是真的對他生氣半多會直接把怒氣丟回他頭上，那也是Arthur最愛他的地方，那種看似彆扭實則直爽的壞脾氣，所以現在這樣的Bill才更不可解，他低下頭，視線盡頭是他深色柔軟的鬈髮和他散開幾點淡淡雀斑反而顯得有些蒼白的肩膀。

你為什麼要躲起來？我討厭找不到你。

有什麼零碎的畫面當頭擊中了他砸得他一陣暈眩，Bill從後方整個環抱著自己，而自己整個人縮在他的斗篷裡，興奮看著他一箭射落隊伍次末的大雁。牠可能比較弱，那男人低聲說，雖然不是挑弱者來吃，但這樣對雁群的傷害比較小。  
為了大家好就一定是好的嗎？Bill。  
倒也不會，他笑了起來，雖然從長遠去看大概那樣是好的，可是我很自私，我只是希望以後總是有雁可吃而已。  
……那不就是為大家好嗎?!  
但我心裡只想著自己啊。  
你才不，你是因為我不想吃野兔才去射雁的。你明明比較喜歡大雁。  
呣，也許喔。  
Bill，你到底是不是敷衍我啊？

Arthur茫然瞪著天花板，片段的記憶一閃而逝無法捉抓，他的手指在Bill隨著頭顱擺動的幅度晃動的髮絲裡收緊，他微微起伏的肩膀擦過手腕上飾有黃金的象皮手環，皮革磨擦的觸感竟像在手上刺進一片酸楚。Bill的嘴既溼且熱，柔滑纏繞Arthur整個龜頭，在Arthur沈重的吸氣時輕輕把一隻手指推進他身體裡，潤滑的溼度比需要的更多一些，觸摸起來有些過於黏稠但沒人在乎，他幾乎毫無阻礙就把第二隻手指也插了進去，在他轉動舌頭用舌尖刺激脆弱的細縫時Arthur立時反射性地挺起腰，繃緊的大腿貼上Bill暖熱的皮膚，Bill利用體重壓制他，另一手摸索著捉住他的手腕扭向腰後，Arthur嗆出一個半喘的笑，尾音卻在他突然狠辣的吸吮裡拖成綿長的呻吟。

「Bill，」Arthur扭動著轉動手腕讓自己能握住Bill的手指，但他能做的也就是如此了。他壓低視線，他年長的情人半趴在他雙腿間，微微抬起頭凝視著他，他能清楚看見自己的陰莖前半怎麼被他吞進嘴裡，和那雙總是只看向自己的雙眼中明亮、尖銳的淚水，有什麼東西過頭了，他模糊地意識到那不是單純生理性的溼潤，但Bill吸咬他的方式幾乎讓他失去思考能力，「Bill，Bill，」他掙扎著讓一隻手落到他年長的情人頭髮上，姆指擦過他發紅的眼角再梳進太陽穴邊灰白的髮綹，「我漏掉了什麼？」

答應我你絕對不會忘記，不管發生了什麼，你從來沒有傷害我。  
你喜歡我，就像我喜歡你。

Bill仰頭看進他眼底，看見他的迷惑和不安，以及那些無論如何也不會消失的、純粹而無可摧毀的愛意，「那不是你的錯。」他終於開口，嗓音嘶啞宛如輕觸便會整個崩碎的薄冰，「你變成一個五歲的孩子，你不記得我們之間發生過的所有事，你甚至不記得你怎麼長成我們認識時的樣子，那都不是你的錯。你真的沒有漏掉什麼，Art，因為就算是你五歲那時也不知道我決定如果你不能變回來我就會──」

離開。  
他必定會拋下他離開，即使他知道他年輕的情人不管是什麼樣子、不管是多大年紀都同樣愛他，或許就是因為他同樣愛他他才更無法忍受。

Bill沒能真的說出來，或許是因為他就算在現在想起那個決定依然感覺胸口一陣劇痛，或許是因為Arthur臉上過於沉靜的表情，或許是因為Arthur用雙手捧起他的臉，親吻落在他的額頭落在臉頰，最終貼上嘴唇，舌尖舔過他的而Bill呆了一小會兒才張開嘴回應了他。

「我在這裡，Goosefat，」Arthur在他唇上說，彷彿他的意志足以穿越時間，而他真的可以因為他的確穿越時間而來；因為Bill也的確穿越時間把他帶回現在。他對他伸出手，Bill先是陷進一團暖意，然後才懂了那是Arthur，成年的Arthur把他拉進懷裡，圈在他雙臂小小的、寧定的空間裡像是再也不想放開。他親吻他的眼睛和他太陽穴邊泛灰的髮絲，「別哭。」

Bill有幾秒，可能幾分鐘，他只是看著他，視線緩慢而仔細地一點一點爬過他赤裸的皮膚、那些淡色的細小舊傷、額角那道十字印記和那道橫過他雙掌掌心的傷疤，最終又一次他看進他眼底，那雙宛如皇冠上藍緣寶石的眼睛，那雙總是專注看著自己的眼睛，他彷彿重又感覺冰冷金屬穿透心臟的冷意和血液令人焦躁的熱，「我真的把你帶回來了，是嗎？」他低聲說，聲音輕得如同自語卻同時茫然不知所措。

而Arthur伸出手把他拽進一個渴求而熱切的吻，「你告訴我啊。」


	24. Chapter 24

Bill的確更喜歡讓Arthur在做愛時把他折磨成一攤水──Arthur太過於擅長這個，那幾乎讓Bill想不起他怎麼能曾經和一個不是Arthur的人待在同一張床上，卻竟能稍微碰觸到高潮──，但那不表示Bill不能／不會在他想要的時候讓Arthur丟盔卸甲，除了張開腿哀求Bill操得更深更重之外腦子裡再裝不進其他。

「Bill、」Arthur曲起雙腿纏上Bill後腰讓肩膀撐住自己，腰部幾乎懸空，他硬得發痛的陰莖在Bill每一次又狠又重地插入時勉強彈起再沈甸甸拍在小腹上，看起來幾乎可憐但他們都沒想要分出手去安撫他抽動的慾望，Arthur一手緊抓Bill髖部，另一手盲目摸索男人汗溼的胸膛和手臂，更多，Bill，給我更多，他伸出舌頭而年長的男人在咬住他的舌尖時更壓向他，依靠全身的重量猛然頂進更深、更深裡面，有什麼被狠狠刺穿而Bill填滿了那一切。Bill就是一切。

Bill、Bill，Arthur雙手環過他肩膀大半身體攀了上來，含糊喊著他的名字可Bill沒有停下，他更往前將Arthur完全推進床舖，髖部和大腿往前壓制他整個彎折起來的身體，俯身貼在胸口親吻他的臉頰和頸子，陰莖直推到底，緩慢抽插的幅度很小，很重，每一次都像能撕開更多、然後更多。「Art，」Bill纏繞在他耳邊的呻吟沙啞柔軟，甜厚宛如浸了蜜的毛皮，「Art，你說過你的高潮都是我的，那就給我，給我。」Bill喃喃，他一手環著Arthur後頸把他拉近，重心前移而那角度竟能讓他更推進內裡，這次真的太深太強烈，過多的快感就連Arthur都不知如何是好，他抓進Bill髮絲間的手指恍惚地收緊，Bill維持這個深度和緩近乎殘忍地頂撞進去，Arthur睜大眼，有短暫的幾秒，可能幾分鐘，他的意識裡只有Bill，和Bill正在怎麼把他整個打開，其他全是一片空白。Arthur的手指毫無自覺地落在他後頸，指尖摳抓凸起的骨節和脊柱最上精緻的凹陷，火燒般的熱度在Bill撫摸臉頰的手掌、在他緊貼著自己聳動的大腿肌肉、在他的陰莖推擠內裡的所有動作裡堆疊成狂燥的全無章法的一團混亂，Arthur茫然抓緊了他，在他的前端推頂、刺穿最深處的快感爆發開來那一瞬全然失控地哭了出來。

他的淚水嚇到了Bill，他停下動作但Arthur下一秒就把他拖回黏膩渴慾的吻，「摸摸我。」Arthur在他嘴裡哀求著快、快、讓我射出來，水潤的眼睛澄藍得不可思議，Bill忘神地凝視那雙眼睛，一手伸進兩人之間，Arthur幾乎是在Bill的手指圈住他、轉動手腕摩擦莖身的同時就射了，Bill卻沒有放手，反而輕柔、持續著在他敏感的陰莖上擼動，Arthur顫抖著又射出少許，那幾乎踩在了邊界但沒有人想要停下，Arthur抓起Bill的手拉到唇邊，探出紅潤的舌舔舐他掌心自己留下的精液，那視覺上太過刺激，Bill將姆指按進他嘴裡而他就這樣吸吮起來，舌頭裹住指節，蠕動的節奏一如他的腸壁包裹、擠壓著Bill的陰莖。

那些甜美的吸咬太難以抗拒，Bill又按進兩隻手指，攪動、玩弄他的舌頭和口腔溼熱的軟肉，另一手撫過他挺立的乳頭再滑到大腿內側，輕柔掐捏汗溼的膚肉而Arthur忍不住在那些帶著麻癢和快感的刺激裡勉強挺向他，他嘶聲要他更快些、更用力，他年長的情人這才弓身抽插起來，比之前要淺，卻快速抽出到幾乎抽離再插入，Arthur軟下大半的陰莖在他頂撞的衝力下一跳一跳地震顫，模樣太惹人憐愛，Bill忍不住又一次握住他，Arthur在過於敏感的性器被撫摸時為那些刺痛暈糊糊地抽氣，卻沒有阻止只是更用力吸舔Bill塞在嘴裡的手指，黏稠的唾液從他根本闔不上的嘴角淌流到金棕色的短鬚和Bill的手掌最終滴落手腕，溼漉漉的一團糟看來淫靡得一塌糊塗。

「射在我裡面，Goosefat，」Arthur咬著他姆指骨節上緣，含糊不清地命令，那模糊了他聲音裡的尖銳卻全沒能減緩急切焦躁的慾望，「全部射給我──」

他還沒說完Bill就已經再一次插到最底，然後整個人靜止下來，Arthur迷戀而貪婪地注視著他高潮時恍惚脆弱的表情，他吐出他的手指同時把他拉下來甜軟地接吻，雙腿收緊把他更攬進懷裡，感覺Bill在他體內每一個失去自制的震顫和痙攣般的抽動，感覺他的每一滴精液都灌進最深處而自己被他整個填滿再裝不下其他。  
Arthur幾乎想要就此死去。

「如果可以選擇一種死法，我想被你幹到死。」Arthur在他唇上失神地低語，他年長的情人先是愣了愣才狠瞪了他一眼，「說什麼瘋話。」

「那不是很幸福嗎？」他模模糊糊地笑，看起來有些傻氣有些天真，幾乎像個孩子。Bill想要多罵他兩句，卻忍不住又吻了他一會兒。「那我怎麼辦？」Bill說。

「嗯……那不然，我先把你幹到死然後馬上風好了。」

這次聽起來更多戲謔又不正經，Bill好氣又好笑地在他大腿上狠拍了一掌，甜蜜而滿懷愛意，「你的嘴怎麼就不能乾淨點？」他在Arthur嘟嚷著你不就愛我這樣時嘆著氣，一邊慢吞吞往後退了些，半軟的陰莖不捨地滑出他暖熱的身體，Arthur只下意識地繃緊了一瞬又整個放鬆下來，他雙腿大張癱跨在Bill跪坐的大腿上，被徹底操開的肛口像是還沒能完全闔上，紅腫而柔軟地隨著他還沒平復的呼吸翕動，精液混著殘留的油膏延著肉褶流下隱沒在臀縫間，Bill被那景象迷住了一小會兒，他聽見Arthur喃喃著再對我做點什麼，Goosefat，比起慾望更多像是撒嬌，他毫不猶豫就將手指插了進去，他是那麼鬆軟又溼熱，毫無困難地吞進三隻手指，Bill很快找到他體內最敏感的那一小塊肌肉，指腹磨擦而Arthur已經開始扭動著把自己壓向他的手。

把我幹到死嘛Bill，求你。Arthur說，一手握住自己的半勃，配合Bill手指操著他的節奏為自己手淫。Bill想對他又提這句生氣但怒意難以聚集，至少在他一邊呻吟著Bill、Bill，一邊在眼前大方擼動他根本完美的陰莖、展示他有多麼多麼渴求Bill時不能。年長的男人一手拉起他一邊膝蓋往前推，他結實的小腹和大腿內側上那些吻痕和齒印便順著肌肉伸展的角度坦露出來，Bill愛憐地撫摸那些自己親手印下的痕跡，沒有停下動作的手指重而深情地輾揉、推壓，徹底失去餘裕的Arthur喘息著加快律動，眼睛上翻，Bill短短的指甲刮過他已經難以承受更多刺激的前列腺而他猛然被推過高點，沒能完全勃起的陰莖在掌心抽動但只吐出幾絲白濁，更多則是透明的前液像是他已經被他整個幹空再射不出更多。Bill抽出手，俯身用嘴裹住前端，沒有過多吸吮只是輕柔舔舐再吞嚥，他含著他直到他長長吁了口氣緩過神來才抬起頭，他年輕的情人也正瞇起眼看向他。「來。」Arthur嘶聲說，Bill呆看了他幾秒，才慢慢移動到他身側讓他伸出的雙手環住自己。

「不生氣了？」Arthur問。

Bill瞪了他一眼，「你剛才難道是哄我的嗎？」

Arthur埋在他肩上悶悶地笑，「我早說了，性又不能解決任何事，他只能解決我真的很想被你狠操一頓的慾望而已。」

饜足的睏倦和Arthur的手臂足以形成一個溫暖、舒適的圓而他被整個被裹在其中，Bill本就被磨散得差不多的惱怒終究沒能成形，他嘆了口氣額頭輕輕貼靠著他的，溫暖的呼吸噴在鼻翼竟讓人感覺安心。他靠著他閉上眼睛，最後他什麼也沒有說。

「其實我記得，」Arthur隔了許久，久得兩人都有些陷入半睡才突然開口而Bill悚然一驚，他立時往後彈開但Arthur像是早已抓準他會怎麼反應，一伸手就把他又抓回懷裡，「不是全部，一直不是全部。我記得你帶著我騎馬，記得我和Blue四處亂跑，記得我抱著你大哭，記得你跟我說他們只是死了，不是拋下我。但是很亂，全都亂成一團，我不知道哪些是真的哪些可能只是做夢，哪些會不會又是女神硬塞給我的幻象，Mage跑得那麼快一定是因為她怕我問她但她其實沒辦法回答我。」Arthur苦笑了下，聲音和他整個人一樣繃得緊緊的，「我記得……五歲的我記得有一個人想要我想得要命，記得我想要一個人想要到覺得害怕，我記得五歲的我覺得被拋下了，但你總能接住我，Bill，我記得五歲的我很喜歡你，可能在我真的還只有五歲大的時候就已經很喜歡你了。」

Arthur述說的語氣讓Bill想起他曾經怎麼述說他掌心那道傷疤，迷惘、悲哀，和可能無論如何也找不到真正答案的淡漠，他想起Arthur曾經被惡夢糾纏了那麼久，久得就連夢中的惡魔都是他記憶不可抹減的一部份。他抬起手，指尖輕柔梳進他亂糟糟的頭髮而他輕輕偎進他掌心，自然地像是只肯被他馴養的猛獸。「其實，」Bill悄聲說，「你小時候最喜歡的人是Bedivere。」

他在他掌底僵了可能幾秒，「……什麼？」

知道自己一句吸引了Arthur全部注意力，雖然全在預料之中Bill還是不免有一點點得意，「真的，他是Uhter最親密、最信任的騎士，所以他才是真的能、也會從被惹火的國王手上把你救下來的人。」

「……我不想聽下去了，」Arthur嘀咕，「我小時候這麼頑皮？」

Bill忍不住因為他哀愁的語氣笑了出來，「才不，你乖得要命，不使壞、不搞怪，會惡作劇的是Catia，你是跟在她後面，挨罵時站在她旁邊哭卻怎麼也不走開的那個。」

「我從小就這麼勇敢？」

「是啊，不過……最勇敢的還是那次吧……」Bill微微瞇起眼，突然鮮明的記憶中那個小小的孩子竟和魔法帶來的他隱約重合，魔法不會改變本質，他想，或許一個不盡人意的成長環境也不會，「有個僕人從廚房帶走了些東西，大家都那麼做，其實所有人也都知道，但那天他有點……搞不清楚狀況，幾個貴族領主正來訪，他在不對的時間動手拿了還剩下一小截的蠟燭。」

平常的Uther對這些行為從不過問，他從不是真的要求手下一板一眼的國王，但，有個領主笑說了句「真不愧是卡美洛啊，一個僕人也用得起白蠟燭」，那逼得Uther不得不做出懲處，那時Arthur大概才四歲更多一點，他在鞭子真的揮下前張開小小的雙臂擋在縮成一團的僕人面前，睜得大大的眼毫不畏縮。

他上次也拿了，你上次沒有打他，這次就不可以！

「你這麼說。」

「拿截蠟燭又怎麼了。」Arthur大翻白眼，對Bill無奈的那句「你明明知道」嗤之以鼻，「然後呢？」

「Uther並不想的。」Bill嘆了口氣，但他是國王，而國王總究得做些他心裡並不願意的事。

那一鞭還是揮了下去，旁觀的人大多看出了那一鞭不快、走勢還是稍微偏離，只要年幼的王子懼於震怒的國王自己閃開一步，只要挪開一步那一鞭必定能閃過他但Arthur定定站在那裡，就在那僕人身前就連一步都不肯讓。

「我不記得我被打過啊？」

「因為你沒有。」Bill輕聲說。

那畢竟含怒的一鞭落在國王最信任也最親近的騎士背上，啪地一聲悶響重得令人心慌。他懷裡護著Arthur，同時也擋住了嚇得說不出話來的僕人。  
那件事在Uther鐵青著臉拉起Bedivere之後再也沒人敢提，最後也就這樣不了了之。

「他為你挨了一鞭。」Bill摸摸Arthur蹭在自己肩上的頭，幾乎有點懷念，「雖然有些事你不記得，但發生過的事總會留下些什麼。」

就像Bedivere找了Arthur二十年，或許那之中不止因為騎士的忠誠、對國家的義務，還有著那麼一些對那孩子怎麼也放不下的感情。  
就像那個穿越時間而來的五歲孩子，他是Arthur也可能不完全是，他在那一個月裡微微走向他失去的、曾經可能的未來。命運強塞給他一條崎嶇險徑，多年後魔法又把他扔回原處，這一次他卻是憑著自己的意志走回這個地方。

他在時間之湖中看見一切之後做出決擇，他接受命運加諸於他的人生、接受他曾經的反抗也接受所有一切造就的他自己。  
而後歸來。  
僅基於此，Bill便不得不心存感激。

「唔，」Arthur安靜了一小會兒，視線落在Bill或許全無自覺，卻輕輕靠在胸口的手指上，「就像你為我挨了一劍？」

Bill愣了下，「你記得？」

「……所以是真的。」Arthur抿起唇，他以為──他希望──那只是湖中女神出於報復硬塞給他的幻境。  
他不應該「看見」的，但他腦中的確能夠清楚年長的男人環抱五歲的自己，手持尖劍刺穿胸口的景象，絳紅池水爬上Bill的身體將他整個包裹而後倏然消失。那太像惡夢，卻又真實得讓Arthur就連回想都不願意。「痛嗎？」他問，一手輕輕握住了Bill的手指。

「那時還是現在？」Bill很短暫地笑了下，「現在不，但那時很痛，痛得要命。」

「……不好笑。」因為那是真的要命。Arthur突然不敢想像萬一、萬一Bill這麼做了自己也沒能回來……

答應我你會記住，不管發生了什麼，你從來沒有傷害我。

Arthur收攏手臂抱緊了他，額頭埋進他肩窩然後就待在那裡，就只是待在那裡，又隔了不知多久，他才終於能夠開口，聲音卻低啞而柔軟，「我很高興你把我帶回來，Bill。」

而他年長的情人微微側身將一個吻放在他額頭，純潔宛如一個甜蜜的晚安吻。  
「我說了，那是我的榮幸，吾王。」

-End-


	25. Chapter 25

//彩蛋//

「所以女神讓你看見什麼？」Arthur與其說是好奇，可能更多是猜疑地瞇起眼睛。

「嗯？」

「你被她拖進湖裡了吧？她老是這樣，硬塞些別人不想看見的東西，快說，她讓你看見什麼？」

「噢，那個啊，」Bill打了個呵欠，慵懶趴在Arthur胸口，神情全不在乎，「她說，她可以讓我看見如果我不把你帶回來會發生什麼。」

「……什麼？」

「沒什麼。」

一時沒能接上，Arthur呆愣的模樣可憐得可愛，Bill仰頭輕輕吻了他，「真的沒什麼。」

被敷衍的不快敗給了對湖中女神根本上的不信任，Arthur耐著性子追問：「所以沒什麼到底是什麼？」

「我跟她說，我不想知道。她就寬容地放我回來了。」

「……她哪有這麼好講話?!」

Bill歪著頭回想了片刻，「的確，好像是有些什麼聲音。」

「聲音？」

「我不想看，所以根本沒有睜開眼睛。在水裡聲音也很模糊，所以……真的沒什麼，因為我根本沒看見發生了什麼。」

Arthur眨了眨眼，看著Bill平靜地打了個呵欠又打算趴回原位時再眨眨眼，終於忍不住大笑出來，「你，你不只敷衍我，你連女神都敷衍過去了嗎？」

Bill看著他，好一會兒才無比自然地聳了聳肩，「不，我只是對沒有你的未來不感興趣。」


	26. Chapter 26

在這裡放個印調好了XD  
https://www.plurk.com/p/mzt4yk  
總之就是，這一篇和〈Sun Will Set for You〉，以及另一個未公開番外會一起收一本……目前預計是這樣XD  
新刊只要沒有意外就是27號的感染Only首賣。  
之後會開通販～


End file.
